Heaven In Your Eyes
by Whitttyyy76
Summary: Adrianna Jeanette Gonzalez. That is a name to remember. After training for years, she finally gets her chance to be a WWE Diva. She just never thought her life was going to change as much as it did that day on November 18, 2012…Survivor Series. Follow her career and the journey she takes to find love, friendship, success, and herself as she takes over the WWE. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1 Spider Monkey Debut

Heaven's in Your Eyes

**Note- New Story. Should I be doing this? Well we will see on how many like this first chapter. It's still in the works so I might rewrite it and upload it again. But this fanfiction is just for fun, like my other ones are. I won't know the next time I will be updating but if I get enough reviews and favs and likes and stuff, I will definitely make it happen**

**This story starts at Survivor Series 2012. **

**Hope you like my new story! This is my first WWE story! WWE is not owned by me. Just my OC is mine. This will be a Dean Ambrose/OC story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My WWE OC…<p>

**Name- **Adrianna Jeanette Gonzalez

Stone Cold Steve Austin is her uncle from her mother's side. Steve Austin's sister married Hector Gonzalez, a successful entrepreneur. They got separated and her mother moved them to the UK and raised her there. But later her parents reconciled and now are together again.

**Nationality: **Latin American. Mother is American. Father is Puerto Rican. Speaks very fluent Spanish as well as other languages

**Ring Name: **Jeanette Vega

**Entrance Music: **Glory and Gore- Lorde

**Wrestling Nicknames:** Spider Monkey

**Age:** 19 almost 20

**Height:** 5'4

**Looks:** She looks like Perrie Edwards(Little Mix), her body type is like AJ Lee's but a little thicker and she has a little English accent to her voice.

**Eyes:** one Violet and the other blue

**Hair:** Naturally Blonde but dyed it black when she debuted

**Born**: January 17, 1993 San Juan, Puerto Rico but raised in London, England

Signature move- High Flyer, superkick, moonsault, hurricarana. shooting star press, running corkscrew neckbreaker, corkscrew shooting star press

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She could not believe she was here. In this moment right now…at Survivor Series. This has been her dream since she was a little girl. Seeing her uncle, Steve James Anderson, known to the world as the Rattlesnake Steve Austin for the first time perform made it for her. She was aloud backstage one night after a show and needless to say she got the wrestling bug immediately. Her uncle began training her at age 13. It was very difficult because he was still working and she was living in London at the time with her mother. But they made it work. She worked in many run down training warehouses around London to make extra money to buy herself some new gear so she can take a bus to Norwich, England, and train with Ricky Knight when she wasn't training with her uncle. When she got the opportunity to go, an indy talent scout met her and liked what he saw. He offered her a contract to travel around the world for his company. The man thinking she was at least 18 gave her the contract and she signed it. She spent 4 years with the company. Fighting as hard as she ever had in her life to make a name for herself in the wrestling world, she made it all the way to FCW. They loved her and thought she had incredible potential. They wanted to sign her badly but found out she had lied about her age and was still too young so they told her to come back when she was of legal age. Taking one more year to prepare herself for that special moment, she recruited anyone she could get in contact with. Her uncle of course helped her as much as he could and he asked for some of his WWF/WWE buddies to help as well. Finally, she was ready. No more training, no more waiting…This was it. She was here… At just 19 years old, she had signed into WWE. She was ready.

She knew she had it in herself to change this industry and the divas division. No one cared for the divas anymore. They all think they are just preppy models seeking attention. But Adrianna did not want to be that way. She wanted to return back to the time, where the divas were hardcore and could actually fight. Divas like Chyna, Lita, Trish Stratus…she idolized them. She wanted to bring that back. She knew that's what the world wanted. She was a tough girl even if she didn't look it. Standing 5'4, 125 lbs…she didn't look like much. Many of her opponents, men included didn't see her as a threat. They weren't intimidated. But 5 minutes in the ring with her and they were sold. She had incredible strength for a girl her size and not to mention her mic skills and high flying abilities made her very popular around the world. Her fans even have a nickname for her. Spider Monkey.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Steve, I'm finally here! I can't believe my dream is finally coming true! And I have you to thank for that!" Steve Austin chuckled on the other side hearing his ecstatic niece.<p>

"I didn't get you there, darling. You did that all on your own. I'm proud of you honey. Now go show the world who you are. I'll be watching here along with your Ma, Pa and brothers. You'll do great!" She smiled and hung up.

She had just walked backstage, looking for her guide. Natalie Katherine Neidhart, who wrestled under the name Natalya was going to guide her around, presenting her to everyone backstage. They wanted her to be familiar with how everything works. WWE is much different than any other company she's ever been in. She had met some of WWE Superstars a few years back when she was allowed backstage with Steve but if she was going to be in the main roster, she wanted to know everybody.

She hears a pair of heels behind her and turns around to face the person walking towards her.

"Adrianna." Nattie extends her arms towards the younger girl who hugs her close. They had met back when Adrianna was about 15 and began her training. Nattie had actually helped her a lot in the ring and Jeanette could not be more grateful.

"Nattie. It's so nice to see you. I am so happy you're the one guiding me tonight. I can't wait to get this dream started." Adrianna smiled and Nattie laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well your dream is about to become a reality very soon! Come one let's go to the locker room and I'll introduce you to some of the Divas you haven't met yet." Nattie led the way backstage.

"So how excited were you that you got the news that you were making your debut on the main roster at Survivor Series?"

"Oh my god…I couldn't even breathe. I'm still so overwhelmed by it though. Like I can't begin to describe how in shock I was." Adrianna smiled and blushed as she remembered how she screamed in joy in front of everyone that was around her. But who could blame her, she was on her way to make her one dream come true.

They walk into the Diva's locker room and Adrianna didn't lie, she got a little nervous when she saw pretty much every diva stop what they were doing and look her way. It was like high school all over again. The new freshmen walks the halls nervously as the seniors try to size them up. "Everyone I would like you meet Adrianna Gonzalez. She is the new Diva that's making her debut tonight." Nattie introduces her to the many divas.

"Adrianna?" Two very hyper, happy voices are heard from the connected bathroom in the locker room. Adrianna turns and is bombarded with hugs by two bodies. "You little tramp! You didn't tell us you were finally signed" the first voice was April Mendez, or Aj Lee to the WWE. They met back when she was first signed to FCW along with Celeste Bonin, Kaitlyn. All three bonded in that one week. It just took one silly joke and they became the best of friends. Adrianna of course was upset that she had to leave her friends but even as she left to keep on training, they still supported one another and never lost touch.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. I just found out a couple of days ago when I was doing a show in Germany and I was so busy trying to fly back in time that I forgot to talk to you guys. Forgive me?" Adrianna puts on her pouty face and April and Celeste laugh.

"Of course we forgive you girly." Adrianna smiles. Growing up with three older brothers, she never really had that girl bonding moment with any other girl. Her life revolved around sports and dirty jokes. That's probably another reason why these three women got along so great. "I'm just happy that we are all together again and can experience this together."The girls grinned and returned the hugs that each diva gave her.

The other divas in the room walk up to the newbie.

"Hi, I'm Layla!" The British brunette smiles and hugs her.

"Nice to meet you." Adrianna's nerves were starting to die down a little. The divas seemed to be nice.

"Hey girl, I'm Trinity." The dark skinned beauty known as Naomi shook her hand with a kind smile. The other Funkadactly Ariane, or Cameron, wasn't as nice but still respected the newbie and shook her hand.

The Samoan beauty next to them was Sarona Reiher, or Tamina Snuka. This was one woman Adrianna was incredibly intimidated by. "Newbie huh?" Sarona gives her a questioning look as she nods. Adrianna wasn't ready to be yelled at or be hated on by someone so talented as Tamina. Sarona quickly noticed the girl was getting scared and smiled gently. "Welcome to the WWE, congrats on making the main roster. I've seen your videos…you got talent. " They shook hands.

"Thanks so much. I hope to make the WWE proud and not embarrass myself in front of millions. I don't think they need that coming from a diva right now." Adrianna joked but was somewhat serious.

"They wouldn't have brought you to the main roster if they didn't think you were ready. Hi, I'm Brie and this is my twin sister Nikki. " Brie introduced her and gave her a hug along with Nikki. They technically were 'fired' from the WWE right now but they came by every once in a while.

"I guess you're right…Nice to meet you guys."

"Oh…so I guess we got fresh meat." Adrianna turned and looked up at the deep scowl on Victoria's face. Or Alicia Fox. Whatever you wanted to call her. Adrianna had a run in with her one day a long time ago. For some reason Victoria could not find a reason why she disliked Adrianna, she just did not like her. She didn't get what was the big deal with her. "Don't worry. You don't look like much. Little thing like you is not going to last long." She smirks and pushes her way past the new diva and into the bathroom. The rest of the divas glare at the back of her head.

"Don't pay attention to her. She hates…everybody." Milena or Rosa jokes to make Adrianna feel better.

"It's ok. I understand. Not everyone is going to like you." Adrianna shrugs.

"So tell me more about you. I wanna know about the new Diva taking over the WWE." Layla asks and the divas stand around to get to know.

"Well, I was born in Puerto Rico but raised in London, England…long story." She giggles. "I've been training to be a wrestler since I was about 13. I went all around the eastern side of the world, traveling with different indy companies.

"Who trained you mostly?"

"Well my Uncle was the primary one and then I was trained for about a year by Ricky Knight."

"Who's your Uncle?" They asked curiously. She hesitated.

"Steve Austin…" She mumbled and the Diva's looked on with their mouths open in shock.

"Your Uncle is the Rattlesnake?" The Bellas said at the same time. She nods.

"Oh that explains it your Uncle paid your way into the WWE." Victoria laughs as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Actually no. If you were hearing my explanation I said I trained and wrestled in a lot of indy companies around the world before coming here." She corrects her.

"Whatever. If you guys think she's going to last a second here, that's your call. But I will have the last laugh." Victoria walked out laughing to herself.

"Yea well she says that now but she doesn't know what you can do. Don't let her get to you." Trinity wraps her arm around her shoulder and side hugs her.

"Well we have a couple more stops to do, Adrianna, so girls sorry but I have to take this newbie around as I was instructed before the paper-view starts. We'll see you guys later." Nattie and Adrianna excuse themselves and walk out of the locker room to go explore the rest of the backstage area.

After meeting just about everyone she could meet, it was time for the paper-view to start. She had gotten to the locker room with just enough time to shower, change into her outfit, do her hair and make-up, and eat a little something before it was her time to make herself known to the WWE. She just hoped the universe will love her as much as she loves them. A stagehand called her in and she got prepared. A big man in a suit came up to her.

"Miss Gonzalez, I am here to escort you to the arena. Just in case some fans recognize you, we don't want anyone to blow your cover." The big man smiled down at her and she nodded and accepted the black hoodie and sunglasses he had for her. She would be appearing from the audience and she didn't want anyone to know it was her. She had an incredible fanbase that began in England and thanks to social media, people all over the world could see her and her talents. She didn't know how many fans she had in the states but she worked too hard to let this go down.

The big man, who she learned is, names Felix, accompanied her to the audience seats close to ring side. No one seemed to notice her, thank god. But they will soon enough.

* * *

><p>Eve and Kaitlyn were in the middle of their Diva Championship match. Kaitlyn seemed to be having the upper hand until Eve got the neckbreaker and pinned Kaitlyn for the win.<p>

As Eve celebrated her victory, Adrianna quickly jumped over the barricade and ran into the ring. Before Eve even knew it, she was hit with a super kick and she was down.

**"****Who is that? This person just knocked out the Divas Champion with a superkick!" King looked on shocked as well as everyone else in the arena. "Somebody do something."**

**The person standing in the ring above Eve, removed her black hoodie and slowly took off her dark sunglasses to reveal shining mixed eyes that glared down at the woman lying before her. The crowd was silent for a moment before some of the crowd began cheering and calling out her name. She smirked and grabbed Eve by her hair and pulled until she was standing. She whipped her onto the ropes and before Eve could see it she was knocked out by a hard punch to the face.**

**"****Is that-no it can't be…It's the international diva Jeanette Vega!" Cole exclaimed as a loud chant of her name began around the arena. The crowd's eyes followed the black haired girl as she got out of the ring and checked on Kaitlyn, asking if she was okay. When she got a nod, she moved around her and walked up to the ramp. She turned and raised her arms up as the crowd roars into cheers. A smile slowly crept on her face and she couldn't help but laugh as she took in the exhilarating feeling coursing through her body. This was where she belonged.**

"You looked so good out there! I cannot wait to start working with you girly." Celeste gushed and hugged Jeanette closer.

"Feel me? I'm shaking. That was so crazy. I hope I didn't hurt Eve though."

"Don't worry you didn't. You did good. Nice job." Eve smiled and walked back to the locker room.

"Hey how about we celebrate. A lot of the girls are going out to eat after the show, wanna come?" April asked as her Celeste and Adrianna walked to the locker room. When they got there, Adrianna pulled out her phone and sure enough, she had a lot of messages from her family back home as well as notifications from Twitter. She couldn't wait to read all of them.

"You know what? I think I will go. I've been working so hard these past few months. I think it'll do me some good to relax for a bit." Adrianna smiled shyly.

"Great. Well we gotta stay for the rest of the show, feel like grabbing something to eat and watching with us?"

"Yea sure." The three friends walk to catering and grab their food before walking to the closest monitor. They were really getting into the final match of the night. Until something unexpected happened.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns made their way into the ring and took out Ryback and Cm Punk retained the championship. They picked Ryback up and triple power bombed him into the announce table. Their presence was known in the WWE. "Wow…" Adrianna said not expecting that ending at all.

"Wow is right… Looks like there were two major debuts tonight." Celeste smiles. "Well anyways ready to head on out?" The girls nods and throw away their leftovers and head to the locker room to collect their things.

They head on to their rooms in the hotel. "Alright, we'll meet at your room in an hour. Everyone's going to this new club that just opened. Look hot ladies." Celeste smiles and goes into her room.

Adrianna smiles and gets ready for her night out in the town, officially a WWE Diva.

* * *

><p>The festivities didn't last very long for Adrianna. She was never really a party girl. The atmosphere didn't really suit her. After they got a bite to eat, the Divas wanted to go to a club and dance for a bit. She left the club about an hour and a half after she got there, taking a cab back to the hotel. She took a shower and decided to reply back to all tweets and messages she got from the fans.<p>

She took a picture for Twitter and sent out the tweet. Her smiling face graced the social media site and fans from all over the world retweeted and favorited.

_ TheJeanetteVWWE So happy tonight went down just the way I imagined it to be. Thank you for all the love I got tonight. Sending the love right back. #DreamsDoComeTrue #NeverGiveUp #LoveMyFans_

She dialed a number and placed the phone to her ear as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Little Diva!" Her brother's elated voices said over the phone.

"Hey bros." She giggled happy to hear their voices. She was very close with her family and thankfully they all lived super close to each other. Her father was an entrepreneur and had a chain of different businesses scattered around the states. His side of the family also owned a vineyard in California. Her mother was a model back in the early 70's and they met at one of her father's restaurant. Her eldest brother, Robert, is married with two twin baby boys and he is a Marine in the Military. Her second eldest brother, Michael, is CEO in one of her father's businesses and her youngest eldest brother, Dominic, is a paramedic. She didn't get to see or talk to Robert as much as she would like to but she knows that he is out serving our country. He was a hero in her eyes. "Did you guys watch? Did you like it?"

"Like it? We loved it! You did amazing. That super kick was so powerful. Uncle Steve jumped out of his seat." Dominic said laughing as Steve punched him in the arm.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I see that everyone on Twitter is loving it too."

"Of course they are._Mijita _you're the number 1 trend on Twitter." Her father said to her proudly. She looked it up on her computer and sure enough, she was trending number 1. Number 2 was Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns.

"I can't believe it…guys this is too much. What if I make a mistake or I embarrass myself or the company what do I do then?" She begins to worry and runs a hand through her hair.

"Now, now. Adrianna. I trained you to be a winner and that's what you are. Baby you got what it takes, you know that. Don't psych yourself out." Adrianna nods.

"Yea I guess you're right. Alright well I'm gonna get a quick workout in before I go to bed. I love you guys and if you talk to Robbie tell him I love him too."

"We will honey. Have a goodnight." Her mother says before she hangs up. She sighs placing her phone on the charger. She changes into a sports bra, a muscle tank and some yoga shorts. She puts on her puma running shoes and walks to the hotel gym with her water bottle in her hands.

Adrianna started off in an easy pace on the treadmill. She had her headphones in listening to relaxing, meditation music as she ran. As the playlist changed and began listening to more fast paced music, the pace of the treadmill increased and she was running at full speed as sweat started dripping off of her body. Her breathe quickened and she was panting softly as she lowered the pace until it was a slow walk, until finally stopping. After wiping off the machine with some spray and a paper towel, she walked over to the dumbbells and began her reps, still continuing to listen to her music. After about an hour in the gym, she noticed a lot of people started to arrive and she decided it was time to call it a night. She pulls her buds out of her ears and wraps the cord around her I Pod as she walks out of the gym.

She didn't make it far though as someone literally bumped into her sending her falling to the hard ground.

"Ow…" She groaned as she rubbed sore behind.

"Damn dude, do you ever watch where you walk?" A deep but slightly amused voice said as he helped up the black haired short girl from the floor.

"Dammit, I'm sorry I seriously did not see you." The raspy voice next to him said as he too helped her up.

"Oh it's alright. No serious damage." She giggles and thanked them as she settled on her feet.

"Well…except this…" A very deep, slightly monotone voice said picking up the shattered, broken I pod. The man who bumped into her cringed at the broken music player.

"I'm-" Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat when she looked up at the three men in front of her. "Oh…" She smiled nervously and looked down at the I pod in the big man's hand. She saw that the man in the middle felt horrible that he ruined her device. "Don't worry about it." She brushes it off. "I have my phone and it was…old anyways." She giggles. She takes another look at the man in the middle and her heart stops. Their eyes connect and it was as if the universe had stopped spinning…it was just them. That was all she saw.

The two men beside their friend looked on confused and nudged their friend on the shoulder breaking their eye contact. "I'm Adrianna." The girl smiled and offered her hand for the man to shake.

His shaggy hair covered some of his gorgeous blue eyes but she could see them clearly from where she stood. Even if he towered over her.

He stood at 6'4 around 220 pounds. His tight white beater clung to his strong muscles and she smiled a little when his strong hand practically covered her much smaller one.

"I'm Jon." His raspy deep voice sent chills down her spine and she hoped he did notice…but the small lift in the corner of his lips had her thinking otherwise.

"And I'm Colby…" The two toned haired man standing to the left of Jon offered his hand for her to shake and she took it, blushing as she realized his two friends probably thought she was a weirdo with staring problems.

"Joe." The big man with beautiful long black hair shook her hand as well and offered a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles at them before her gaze finds Jon's again. It was like they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"I feel really shitty that I broke your I pod. Let me make it up to you." Jon said to her and she shook her head.

"Oh no, really you don't have to do that." She took the apple device and threw it in the trash next to her. "Problem solved." She smiled and her pearly whites almost blinded him.

"You're the new Diva." Colby stated and she nods. "We saw you out there tonight. That super kick was great. Almost looked as good as Shawn Michaels." She blushed at his words and thanks him.

"I've had a lot of training with that kick, believe me. You guys are pretty good too. I know you guys from NXT. Congrats on making the main roster." She smiles. She noticed their gym attire. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from your workout. You guys go ahead. I'm sure we will have much more time to get acquainted now that we all work together." She smiles. "It was nice meeting you…All of you." She giggles as she realized she just was speaking to Jon.

Jon nods "Hopefully I'll see you around." He's not shy about checking her out and smirks when she visibly blushes. She takes a step back and quickly turns not seeing the corner of the wall in front her and she gasps as she smacks her forehead on it. The guys place their hand to their mouths trying not to laugh at the clumsy girl.

She sighs and turns laughing nervously and sends a wave as she quickly walks away.

"Jon? Jon?" Joe rolls his eyes and smacks the man on the head. "Hey!"

"Ow what?" Jon glares and rubs the back of his head.

"What's up with you dude?" Joe asks him.

"Yea, man I've never seen you lose your cool. Especially with some girl." Colby nods to the girl. Jon shakes his head.

"Man, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm cool. I'm fine. She's just…she's hot." He smiles continuing to stare at the curvy athlete walking away from them. Man those curves looked dangerous.

"I thought you said you were cooling it with the chicks for a while. You know focus on your job and not get distracted?" Colby smirks.

"Do you know me at all Colbs?" He chuckles. "Come on, I can't give up on the ladies. And this one…she looks…different." She was beautiful was what he wanted to say. Her blonde hair was long and shiny and made her diamond like eyes shine brighter. She was shorter than what he usually went for. Maybe about 5'4, around there but her body fit her size very well. She had a healthy curvaceous body that he could see she took care of. He wanted to know this girl, almost needed to. He wouldn't rest until he found out everything about her.

"But I've seen that girl before. Doesn't she look familiar?" Colby asked trying to remember where he had seen her. Joe and Jon shrug.

"If you got an idea please let me know." Jon chuckles. Colby begins to think harder.

"Holy shit!" He finally realized it. "That's Adrianna Gonzalez." Joe and Jon give him a look.

"Yea we established that. So who is she?" Colby looks at them wide eyed.

"You don't remember? The chick that got signed to FCW but got dropped because she lied about her age? She's…she's Steve Austin's niece." Jon remembers her. He remembers her very well.

"That's Adrianna?" He nods. "Well she certainly grew up since the last time we saw her. Man…" He smirks.

"Jon don't even go there. If she is the same girl, She's probably still jailbait and not to mention…Steve Austin would most likely kick your ass." Joe chuckles. "Let's just get a quick workout in before we hit the room." The three best friends enter the hotel gym.

**_Next Day on Raw-_**

**Jeanette is walking backstage with Kaitlyn, talking about what happened at Survivor Series last night. **

**"****Are you sure you're alright? You took a pretty bad hit to the head last night." Kaitlyn nods. **

**"****I'm fine. It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me. Eve must be pissed after what you did. But I can't say I'm not happy about it. She deserved that and much more after what she did to me." She shook her head. **

**"****That's very true. I-" Someone bumps into her. The crowd immediately boos. **

**"****Oh I am so sorry." Alicia Fox says but not so sincerely. "Didn't see you standing there. Such a little thing like you." She smirks and looks her up and down with disgust. **

**"****Anything I can help you with Alicia?" Jeanette asks politely. **

**"****Where did you even come from? I mean, did you just come in one day and think you can beat on anyone you want? There's a hierarchy in this business. I've been here way longer than you missy and you haven't shown me or anyone backstage much respect." She crosses their arms. **

**Jeanette looks over at Kaitlyn. "You know what you're right. I haven't shown you much respect. Here let me show you something." She picks up two plastic cups filled with water from a nearby table and throws it on her. The crowd cheers loudly. "That…is about how much respect you will get from me." Alicia stays put shocked and angry at the new Diva. Jeanette interlocks her arm with Kaitlyn's and they leave the fox behind them angry and shaking.**

**"****Well Cole, looks like Miss Jeanette is not off to a good start with the Divas. First Eve and now Alicia Fox?" King says at commentary. **

**"****That seems about right and speaking about Eve, she will be down here to confront Jeanette about what happened last night at Survivor Series when we come back from this break. **

Backstage-

"That turned out better than I thought it would!" Adrianna giggles and high fives Celeste.

"Gosh, why do I always get thrown with stuff?" Alicia says as she dries off. Adrianna smiles and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Because you are heel and nobody likes you…" She said seriously and Alicia looks at her shocked. "Except me I love you." She laughs and Victoria let a smile slip. They still weren't buddy, buddy, but Victoria couldn't deny that Adrianna was very talented. Maybe they can work their way up to being friends.

Adrianna had a few minutes to get a quick bite to eat before she had to go and do her segment with Eve.

She went to a table where they had a variety of fruits and vegetables and pick up a plate, randomly picking up different fruits.

She follows Celeste to a table that was already occupied by a few Superstars. April was sitting down next to Sarona and Nick Nemeth, Dolph Ziggler. Phil Brooks, CM Punk, was there as well as Glenn Jacobs. She had a brief introduction to them and they seemed very nice but nothing could calm her nerves. She was too stars tucked. She knew she had to get over it soon. They were her co-workers.

"Hey guys." Celeste smiles and sits down in one of the available seats. Adrianna follows her lead and takes the seat next to her.

"So Adrianna, you liking the main roster so far?" Phil asks taking a bite of his sandwich. She nods.

"It's still surreal. I'm loving every minute of being here. I know I can be the baddest Diva. I have what it takes and I'm not leaving this company until I've proven that." She said confidently.

"Huh…woman with confidence. I like that." Nick flirts and she giggles.

Celeste rolls her eyes. "Don't pay much attention to him. He's been a hound ever since he broke up with his girl."

"Hey, no hounding. Just meaningless flirting." he defends himself. "Unless you're interested." He winks and leans over April to look into her eyes. "Man you have pretty eyes." She smiles at him as April pushes him back in his seat.

"Down boy." She points at him. "Adrianna is the new girl. I'm pretty sure she has her full attention on her career right now. Right Ade…Ade?" They all look over at the brunette who was so engrossed at the three men that just walked into catering. Or at least the first of the three men that walked in. "Does someone have the hots for the three new bad boys?" They all turn to look at the three men who took notice of the pairs of eyes that were on them and turned to their table. They all averted their eyes as Adrianna blushed and covered her face with her hair. She looked up through her eyelashes and noticed Jon still looking over to their table with a smirk on his face.

"Or maybe it's just the one bad boy?" Celeste smiled and Adrianna blushed even more. "Oh…so you do!"

"Where did you even meet him?" April asked.

"Last night I went to the gym before going to bed. They were just coming in when I was leaving and we bumped into each other." She said smiling as she remembers their encounter.

"Well looks like he made quite the impact on you." Phil chuckled. Adrianna looked wide eyed and shook her head.

"What? No…no. I'm not- no. Its-"

"I don't think you should do it." Nick said suddenly and Jeanette looked over at him.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Date him. Adrianna you're a total sweetheart and he's...he's-" He thinks of the word to describe Jon.

"A little rough around the edges?" April finished and Nick snapped his fingers and nods.

"Yes, yes that."

"Who said I wanted to date him?"

"You're face." They all said in unison. She sighs.

"Guys, April is right. I'm too new. I don't want to seem super desperate and get into a relationship so fast and plus I just met the guy. I barely know what he's like except what I've seen online." She shrugs.

"Yea and have you seen what's online about him? He's a total mess." Nick said and she rolled her eyes.

"He's not that bad. And plus there isn't much about him other than his indy matches and some old interviews. That doesn't tell me much about how he really is."

"I'm telling you Adrianna, we've all met him." They nod. "We know how he is. Especially with women." Adrianna looks at all of them.

"Okay well he's not that bad. He's actually a pretty cool dude. April and I were with him in FCW and NXT as well as Joe and Colby. They are all very very nice. Colby's been with his girlfriend since forever and Joe has a daughter and a fiancée from college. Jon is the only single one." Adrianna was secretly happy about that. "So of course he's going to date. But word on the streets is that he gets around a lot…and he doesn't do relationship. At least when he was in developmental he didn't. Maybe he's changed his mind." Celeste explained.

"Well you have nothing to worry about." Adrianna looks at Nick. "Like I said, I don't have any room for a relationship right now. It's all about my career right now. But thank you for caring and looking out for me." Nick smiles.

"Oh we look out for each other here. We're all a big dysfunctional family. You'll fit right in." He winks at her and Adrianna settles back in her seat.

"Miss Gonzalez? You are needed at the Gorilla." A stagehand informed her and she thanks him.

"Okay well wish me luck." She says goodbye to her friends and walks out of catering towards the Gorilla. Three pairs of eyes gazing at her retreating figure.

"Man, I gotta know this chick…there's something about her. Honestly, she's been in my mind since last night." Jon sighed as he sat down in his chair, his untouched food getting cold on his plate.

"Jon you always do this, you get caught up on some chick and once she falls for your little charm you leave'em. Trust me this one might be the same. Just let it go and it'll go away eventually." Colby tells him.

"Nah, this one seems different. She seems like she would give me a challenge. I like a little chase once in a while." He chuckles. Joe shakes his head.

"Jon, just let it go. She seems like a really nice girl. Don't corrupt her." He jokes and Jon glares at him.

"What are you talking about man? I'm not gonna let it go, a, and b, there will be no corrupting. She's gonna want me so badly by the time I'm done putting on the charm."

"Uh huh and how do you plan on doing that? You don't know anything about her." Colby asks.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's where you are wrong. We have two allies on our side." Joe and Colby look on confused.

"On your side." They corrected. "And who are they?" Jon smiles as he spots the two allies. Joe and Colby turn to look.

"Well hello ladies." Jon says giving them a crooked, charming smile. April and Celeste look at each other before gazing down at Jon from his seat at his table. They give him a look and cross their arms.

"What do you want Jon?" He smirks at them.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was that for an introduction and first chapter? This is just something that my little mind came up with one day and I felt like now was a good time to upload it. <strong>

**Let me know what you think by dropping a review! By the amount of reviews I get, I will see if this is worth continuing! **

**Love ya guys! If I don't get to a computer before Thanksgiving, I hope you all spend the wonderful holiday with your families and enjoy the yummy food!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	2. Chapter 2 You Enjoy My Company

Heaven's In Your Eyes

Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

**Note- Okay let me just clear this out before I continue any further. Never have I nor will I ever copy another writers story and make it my own. It really hurt me that someone who reviewed the first chapter said that my story was similar to another writers story. This problem has already been cleared up but I just want to make it known to my readers that I would never do this. That is slimy and mean and rude to do. So don't do it! **

**Fabulous now on to more positive things: I got 11 reviews, 5 fav, and 7 follows on the first chapter! So happy about that! You guys rock! , Seth rollins babe, caz21, shelle, Gwen, A., and the rest of the Guests thank you so much for the reviews! Love you guys! **

**I got a couple of reviews asking if Jeanette will join the Shield. That answer is no. She will not. Although if the Shield would have had a Diva, that would've been amazing! But this story will not be that. She will have some interaction with the Shield and may later on feud or tag team with them but she will not be a Shield member.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jon Chuckles softly and then gives them an innocent look. "Now come on girls, were friends right?" Celeste glares. "Okay I need a favor."

April laughs. "Wow, Jon. How demanding you are. You just got on the main roster not even 24 hours now and you're already asking for favors? You must be pretty desperate." Celeste nods."

"Oh trust me, he is." Colby smirks and Jon hits him on the shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Okay, so you know how I love you guys-" He said trying to butter them up.

"Jonathan!" April says sternly.

"Alright, alright." He puts his hands up in defense. "I'm curious…tell me about your friend." He smiles showing off his cute dimples.

April and Celeste look at each other.

"What do you want to know about her?" He smiles.

**On Screen-**

**"Well Cole look who is here. The beautiful Eve Torres." King announced as Eve slid into the ring, her Diva's championship hanging on her shoulder. She holds an angry look on her face as the crowd boos her. **

**"I am here to address what went down last night at Survivor Series. Some no good, talentless, psycho came into the ring after my victory." The crowd cheers as she starts her explanation. "She kicked me in the face and then punched me in the face. I was weak and already in pain from the grueling match I went through. She is nothing but a punk and a coward for hitting me when I was already down. So want that little troll to come down here and address to me why she did what she did! So get out here troll!" Eve yells and they all wait.**

**Jeanette Vega walks out as her music blares throughout the arena. The crowd yells out her name and she smiles running down the ramp, clapping some fans hands. She smirks at Eve as she slides in the ring. She points out to the crowd and sends them a kiss before a stage hand gives her a mic. She thanks him and turns her attention to Eve. **

**"Eve." She greets. "How are you? That's a nice black eye you're sporting there." She chuckles and the crowd laughs. Eve shakes her head in anger. **

**"I want you to tell me why you decided to do this to me last night." She points to her face. "I am your Divas Champion. I am to be respected!" Jeanette shakes her head.**

**"No. no, no." She wiggles her finger at Eve. "You are a Divas Champion but you're certainly not mine." The crowd cheers. "Eve, I don't want you to think I don't respect you. I- I respect you a lot. I mean, you're talented, you're beautiful, you are a 3 times Divas Champion!" She smiles. "I idolize you so much Eve." Eve smirks and plays around with her hair as the new Diva compliments her. "But I did until you turned into a conniving, egotistical, manipulative," Eve's smile faded and she looked offended. The crowd got louder as Jeanette named off all the things she hated about Eve. "Annoying little…what's- what's the word I'm looking for?" She looks around to the crowd hoping they can help her find the word. "Oh its on the tip of my tongue." She jumps on the balls of her feet and she hears a member of the audience yell out something." What was that?" She points at the audience and he yells it again. That's it! A hoeski!" She yells at Eve's face and the crowd starts chanting Hoeski. "But let's be honest, John Cena took it kind of easy on you because the word that really comes to my mind when I think of you is selfish BITCH!" Cole and King laugh on commentary and the crowd was loving this.**

**"I didn't make it to the WWE by cheating my way…or sleeping my way up to the top. I've made sacrifices, I've been beaten down, I've been rejected so many times! But I am here now and I am not letting anyone get in my way! This is fun for me Eve, the Divas Division is getting a bit dry. I'm here to bring some fun to the WWE and what better to get it started then with the Divas Champion." She drops her mic as they both glare at each other. Neither of them ended their stare down even as they head to commercial. **

* * *

><p>Adrianna walks backstage after her segment. She was walking back to the Diva's locker room to get her things ready to go. She was going to carpool with April and Celeste. "Hey," The raspy voice behind her made her turn around. She smiled shyly and slowed down as he jogged to her side.<p>

"Hey yourself. Nice turtleneck." She pulled it from the collar and he glared playfully at her.

"Yea, I can't wait until our new gear comes in. This shit is so annoying to fight in." He pulls the sleeves up to the elbows. She giggles.

"No I kind of like it. Very different…very scary, menacing. I'd run away from you." She continues to joke and he softly pushes her.

"You're funny." He says and she smiles again. He could say anything and make her blush. But she had to remind herself that she was not ready for a relationship right now. She wanted to focus on the starting of her career.

He runs a hand on the back of his neck, his nerves getting to him as he looks over at the gorgeous new Diva.

As she left to go do her segment in the ring with Eve, April and Celeste filled him in on some things about Adrianna.

**_A few minutes before…_**

**_"Okay tell me everything I need to know about her." Jon sat down comfortably in between Colby and Joe in catering. April and Celeste were sitting across from then with straight faces. _**

**_"Before we do this, we need to know something." Jon stares at them. "We need to know that you're not just gonna up and leave her for no reason. Adrianna is not like any other girl you have gone out with Jon. She respects herself. She has a career she's very passionate about and don't even try to get in her pants after the first hang out because she is not like that at all. So get that thought out of your mind." Celeste says._**

**_"And to be honest? She doesn't seem much like your type Jon." Jon sighs. _**

**_"Would I be going through this much trouble to get to know her if I wanted just to sleep with her? And girl is my type." Joe and Colby backed up their friend._**

**_"He's got a point girls." Jon smiles. _**

**_"I'm telling you Jon. She's different than the rest. She's into stuff like old school records, she spends her days off doing charity work, she works half a year at her grandfather's winery. She's a pretty mellow chick."_**

**_"Yea and our best friend." Celeste reminds him. _**

**_"Ladies…" He lets them continue. _**

**_"Okay what else…she loves music. She loves to dance. She's really into plays and shows. She loves carnivals and festivals and flea markets."_**

**_"She's a total boho, hippie chick too. She's loves animals, especially dogs. Ooh! But also a total nerd." April adds. "She can probably verse every line of any Star Wars film. Loves video games. Hates mean people. Is incredibly smart and wishes she could give every homeless person a safe place to live." She ends. Jon slowly nods. _**

**_"So she's a pretty deep chick…" They nod. "Alright, I can work with this." He claps his hands once and smiles. "Well ladies, this was fun. Thank you for letting me take this time out of your day to talk about your friend. And I know that you guys have heard about my history with women." They look down. "I know that everyone knows...but honestly no one has to worry about anything. Trust me." _**

"So," He begins. "I was wondering…if you're not doing anything tomorrow-"

"Jon!" They turn as Joe and Colby called him over. "Come on man, it's almost time to get out there. We gotta get ready." Jon sighs and turns back to Adrianna.

"If you're not doing anything-"

"Ade?" She turns, losing her concentration once again. "We're ready to go whenever you are." April calls to her with her bags already packed and Celeste rolling her behind her.

"Yea, let me just get my things and we can leave." She turns back to Jon who looked frustrated. She shrugs. "Talk to you later I guess?" He nods. "Good luck out there." She smiles and turns back the ways to the locker room.

* * *

><p>"So she said yes?" Colby asked as they got in a little warm up before they had to go out and attack.<p>

"No, I didn't have time to ask her out because you two pricks called me over before I had the chance to." He grumbled and leaned down to the floor until he was in a plank position and began doing pushups.

"Damn, I'm sorry. We saw you two and how giddy you looked, we figured you asked her out already." Joe shrugged. Jon shook his head and stood back up.

"It's fine guys." He smirks. "I got until tomorrow afternoon to get her to agree to go out with me. It'll happen." He said confidently.

"Well alright then." Joe nods. "Then she or you have nothing to worry about." Jon smiles and thanks his best friends.

"K boys. Let's get out there and raise some hell." The three men nod and get ready.

* * *

><p>"So he asked you out?!" April and Celeste were in their pajamas sitting on Adrianna's bed as she got done with her nightly routine.<p>

"No, but it sounded like he was about to. I mean he had two opportunities but the first time Joe and Colby called him and then the second time you guys called me over so..." She rolls her eyes and laughs rubbing moisturizer on her face. "Why are you guys so excited about him asking me out anyways?" she narrows her eyes to her friends and they smile innocently. "What did you guys do? Are you trying to hook us up?"

"We were thinking…" April starts.

"You two, would be the hottest couple ever." Celeste giggles. "Of course we had to lend Jon a helping hand. And he seems pretty sincere about wanting to know you."

"Well that's all I'm hoping for. I just want to get to know each other as friends and who knows after." She runs a hand through her hair and sits down on her bed facing her two friends. "Although…He is pretty hot isn't he?" She admitted and the girls giggled like school girls talking about their crushes.

"But wait Ade…what about you know who? Has he tried contacting you at all?" Celeste asked talking about her ex. She played around with the comforter of her bed.

"He's tried but I've been very careful of blocking all his calls and text messages. You would think he would get it by now that I want nothing to do with him."

"Does anyone other than us know what happened?" Adrianna looks at her best friends and shook her head.

"Nope…just you two know. You think he would be alive right now if my brothers and uncle found out?" She gives a small smile. "No, you two are the only ones that know and I hope to keep it that way."

"You know if things do indeed get serious with Jon or not just him I mean anybody, you're gonna have to tell him eventually. It's better they find out from you and not by an overly jealous ex-boyfriend." April added and Adrianna did not know how to respond.

* * *

><p>The next day Adrianna was finishing up the last of her breakfast. She wanted to go out and sight see while she was here for a few more hours. The next destination was not that far from where they were so most of the roster was traveling in the afternoon.<p>

After straightening her hair, she managed to find a decent outfit in all of her suitcases that wasn't wrinkly or dirty. She realized now would be a god time to do some laundry.

She had gotten out of the shower and put on a bra and panty set before stepping into her clothing. She had only just started applying her make-up when she heard a knock on her door. She stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the door, opening it. "Jon." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned against the doorframe grinning at her. She loved seeing his dimples peek out when he did. "Well we never really finished our conversation last night." Adrianna smiles and invites him inside.

"Okay so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," He sits down on the couch. "It's not so much to talk, it's to ask you a question." She nods for him to keep going. "You doing anything right now?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. I was getting ready to go out and see the city before we have to head out. Why?"

"Well I was wondering, if you wanted to join me in doing the same thing." She giggles and he grins again. Those dimples…

"Uh, yea. Sure." She smiles nervously. "Let me just finish getting ready. It'll take like two minutes, I promise." She stands ready to go back to the bathroom.

"You mean you're make-up?" He asks looking at her face.

She nods. "Or lack of make-up." She points to her face.

"I think you great like that." She was taken aback.

"Really?" She asked not believing him. He nods.

"Yea." He picks up her purse and hands it to her. "Let's go. Lots of places to see." She doesn't respond, too shocked to say anything really, and lets him walk her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea you liked watching musicals. I'm actually very surprised." They walked out of the theater both with smiles on their faces. Jon looks over playfully offended.<p>

"What are you trying to say?"

"No offense but you don't seem like the guy that can sit down and watch Wicked without running out screaming." She laughs and he holds his chest.

"That hurts Jean. What kind of guy do you think I am?" He smiles over to her but it drops a little as he saw her visibly tense up. "Something I said?"

"No..it's just no one has called me that in a long time." She smiles fakely hoping to get him to back off. He seems to understand and doesn't push it.

"Okay." He winks at her. "Just make sure you don't go around telling everyone that I actually enjoyed watching Wicked with you."

"Oh sure." She nods. "Wouldn't want to ruin your bad boy rep backstage." She snickers playfully.

"Exactly. What would my fans think of me?" she rolls her eyes and laughs. They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. "So did you always want to be a wrestler?" She asked starting a conversation. Her unique eyes stared up at him in curiosity and he had to look down avoiding her piercing gaze before answering.

"Yea I guess. Wrestling was kind of an escape from my life." He shrugs. "It's helped me in so many ways, I became obsessed with it at such a young age. I just knew that eventually this was what I was going to end up doing. I started training when I was 16 with Les Thatcher and Cody Hawk. Went through a bunch of different companies including CZW." He smiles when she cringed. She must have seen his grueling matches. "Finally I got the call to head to developmental and here I am."

She smiles up at him softly. "What were you trying to escape from?" She asked again. She was a fan of Jon's from way back when he was Jon Moxley in the indies as well as Colby's when he was Tyler Black. But she didn't know much about his personal, personal life.

She saw how the question caused a shift in his behavior and felt that his past, his personal life was something he didn't like talking about much. She decided to the change the subject. "Okay you don't have to respond to that. Sorry for prying. How about telling me something I don't already know about you." She giggles as he got his thinking face on and was trying to remember some memorable moments to speak about. Something that could possibly make her laugh so he could hear her adorable giggle, see her smile light up her entire face.

They found a quiet little diner on their journey around the town and walked inside to get a quick bite to eat before hitting the road.

As they waited for their milkshake and burgers, Jon decided to ask Adrianna some questions. "So I spent most of this time talking about myself. Which I hate doing." He rolls his eyes and she smiles. "So I want to hear more about you." He crosses his arms on the table and waits, giving her his full attention.

"Okay…Um. Let me see. I grew up in England after my parents split up. I trained with my Uncle most of the time but I also trained with Ricky Knight. I went through a lot of indy companies as well-"

"How did you get to so many indy companies? You're only 19." He asked curiously.

"…I lied…about my age." She said sheepishly and he chuckled.

"Seriously?" She nods. "You got away with it? I lied about mine too but they caught me quick."

"Well I don't know if you remember but I did get caught, when I was signed to FCW." She sighs. "But I'm kind of glad I didn't get signed. That extra year helped me a lot more."

"So WWE contacted you after that year? Surprised they didn't send you back to NXT."

"Well I have to thank Japan for that." She smiles. "I was in one of the most grueling matches of my life when I was in Japan. Honestly just talking about it sometimes makes me cringe." She laughs. "It was so intense and so much work but I owe a lot to it because they opened the doors for me to get onto the main roster." He smiles back at her.

"Well, I haven't seen what you got yet but I bet I'll enjoy watching your matches." She smirks.

"Well you won't have to wait long. Because I have a match on Raw next week." She says happily and looks over as their waitress finally comes with their food.

"So what was it like growing up with Steve Austin as your uncle? I'm assuming you grew up in a pretty good lifestyle" He asked as they began to eat.

Adrianna smiles. "It was actually pretty cool. I mean to me he was just my uncle but when we went out and people recognized him he was like a hero, a god to them. Everyone loved him and it showed me a different side of him that I didn't really understand when I was younger but when I was old enough to understand, I loved it. And my parents did alright." Jon gives her a look. She was too modest.

"You don't have to lie. I know who your father is, big entrepreneur, is like a multi-billionaire and took over his father's vineyard in Cali. Your mom was a hot model and actress back in the day too." He smirks and she looks down.

"That isn't all their successful for though." She takes a bite of her meal and he frowns.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"No it's not that." She bites her lip. "It's just when people see me, they think they know my life. Spoiled little rich girl, got everything she wanted because her parents were successful. Uncle is a famous wrestler, got the doors open for her." She looks up at him. "I had to work hard to where I am now. No one seems to care about all the charities my parents have opened. The ones I'm working on. I was home schooled my entire life because I wanted to focus on wrestling. I worked part time at my grandfather's vineyard and farm when I wasn't wrestling. My parents taught my brothers and I about responsibility. They taught me that unfortunately not everyone in this world grew up like us. Most didn't have the opportunities and things that we did. So they taught us how to give back. I have money and I'm happy but it's not because of that. Most of my money, I give away to charities, to help fund for new medicines, for new cures. I don't need money to make me happy. I'm happy just lending a hand to those who need it." Jon didn't know what to say…which was very hard to leave him speechless.

"I didn't know all that…I'm sorry I talked before I knew." He said feeling guilty. She smiles.

"It's okay. At least you sound like you mean it." She giggles.

After they finished eating, they walk back to the hotel and Jon walked her to her room.

"Do you have a ride to the next town?" He asked as she took out her keycard from her purse.

She shook her head. "No, I was going to drive solo. April and Celeste left earlier this morning. Why?" He runs a hand through his hair.

"Um, would you want to ride with me? Colby and Joe left this morning too. What do you say?" He stood in front of her waiting for a response.

"Well I have to think about that. Driving to the next town with you does sound like fun but…" She looks up at the ceiling as if contemplating the idea while he smirks at her. He moves forward to be in front of her. Her being so short, his broad chest was right in front of her and he had to lean down to whisper to her.

"Admit it Doll," She blushes. "You enjoy my company." She looks up at him, her beautiful long lashes surrounding her violet and blue eyes. "So?" She smiles.

"I'm already packed…let me grab my stuff." She opens her door and walks to the bedroom part of the room, collecting her bags and double checking she didn't leave any of her belongings in the room and then she closed the door behind her, locking it. She walked to Jon's room, which was a few doors down from hers and knocked on it. He came out with his bags and smiled at her as he let the door close behind him. "Let's get going then."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! New Chapter. I had to get this out after all the fabulous reviews I got! <strong>

**Jon and Adrianna seem to be hitting it off already! But I'm not planning on having them get together so fast. There's gonna be a few obstacles along their way they have to get through but they will make it there soon enough! **

**Have a question? Or something you would like to see happened? Let me know either with a review or you can PM me!**

**Review Review Review Love!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	3. Chapter 3 Let Fate Take it's Course

Heaven In Your Eyes

**Note- New Chapter! Thanks to all that reviewed last time! Keep them coming! Next chapter is already working. Might put it up tonight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

TheJeanetteVWWE- _got me some company to the next destination. If he's good, I'll keep him;) _

Adrianna smiled as she clicked the tweet button. She placed her phone down on her lap and took in the scenery around her as Jon drove the couple of hours to the next town. "You know you didn't have to drive all the way. I could've taken the wheel from you…two hours ago." She said checking the time on the dashboard. Jon shakes his head and continues to drive. "Unless you think I'm a woman and women can't drive which is why it would in our best interest if I stay away from the wheel." She looks over at him and playfully glares at him when he begins to chuckle.

"Hey, I didn't say it you did. Remember that." He winks at her and she settles back into her seat.

A little jingle comes from her phone alerting her that she has a message. "Oh its Colby. He wants to know how long we have until we get to the arena." She waits to text him back.

"Tell him we have about another hour and a half hour." He tells her and she responds to the text. "Why does he wanna know?"

"Because apparently Paul and Stephanie are setting up a meeting with all the superstars and they want all of us there an hour before the house show begins." Jon nods.

"Will make it in time." Adrianna could hear a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Is Colby always like this?" She asks.

"Yea…always likes to be a few hours early. Always likes things a certain way. I'm telling you he's borderline OCD sometimes." She giggles.

"You guys fight just like real brothers."

"We are brothers." Jon says with a smile which she found incredibly adorable when he smiled.

"Whose older? Between you three?"

"Joe is older, Colby's the youngest." He chuckles. "He hates it because Joe and I always pick on him about it."

"Aww you're the middle child. I heard it sucks being in the middle."

"Well I wouldn't know." He shrugs. "Only child. Have a cousin. Somewhere, don't really get to see him much." She could hear something off in his voice but she couldn't pin point what it was. He always did that when he mentioned something about his family. She wished he trusted her enough to talk to her about it. But she knew it was wrong to pry into business that didn't concern her. "What about you? With your brothers."

"Oh, I'm the baby!" She smiles proudly. "I was kind of a surprise. But my brother Robbie is the oldest he's 29, Michael is the second oldest he's 26 and the youngest boy is Domenic. He's 24."

"Wow. And how was that? Growing up with 3 older brothers."

"It's not as bad as some people make it out to be. They all loved me and looked out for me. Yes, they're boys so they played pranks and everything on me but it was never bad." She smiles and looks out the window again. "So you didn't have any siblings but I bet you had a lot of friends that kept you entertained?" She tries starting a conversation hoping he can give her something.

"Not really." He simply says and she sighs silently. "I dropped out of school to pursue wrestling. Didn't have many friends at school either. Most of my friends I met in the Indys. Like Solomon Crowe, Rami Sebei, and of course Colby and Joe. Daniel Bryan could be put in that list I guess too. The matches I had with him were most of my favorites. There's a couple more but…" He shrugs once again. Well at least he was honest with her and gave her something.

"Well I'm glad. At least you weren't alone. I was home schooled my whole life. Then when I started training with Ricky Knight, I met his daughter Saraya. She's one of my best friends. I didn't make much friends with the girls and guys that I wrestled with when I was in the Indy's. It was mostly April, Celeste, and Saraya for a while but now it seems to be expanding."

"Uh huh, and am I in that list of friends? Or do you not consider us friends?"

"Oh, we are friends. But we can't be best friends until we make a music video together." Jon gives her a look that clearly means 'what the hell are you talking about'

"A music video?" She nods.

"Oh yea. I make a music video with all my best friends. I did one with Saraya. We sang _Eye of the Tiger_. With April and Celeste; we sang _Tik Tok_. And my brothers and I sang _Don't Stop Believing._ Will just have to see if you're cut out for it."

"You don't think I can make some music video with you?"

"It just depends on how much I like you Johnny Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next week on Raw<strong>

**_ "_****And it's Diva Action here on Monday Night Raw. Cole look at the lovely Alicia Fox in the ring. She's going to go one on one with Jeanette Vega." King says. **

**_"_****That's right King. Now let's take you back to last Monday night on Raw, Jeanette was walking backstage with Kaitlyn, minding her own business when Alicia Fox came by and started well instigating a fight with Jeanette. This ended with Jeanette throwing water on her. I'm assuming she did not appreciate that much." Alicia Fox glares up at the Tron as they replay what happened. **

**Her music suddenly cuts off and Glory and Gore by Lorde begins playing as the boos from the crowd turn into cheers as the black haired beauty known as Jeanette Vega comes running out, a happy smile on her face. **

**"****And her opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico, Jeanette Vega." The announcer says and the Diva runs down the ramp blowing kisses to her fans. **

**"****This is Jeanette's first match since she made herself known last Sunday night at Survivor Series. Now she was also called out by Eve for what she did to her after she retained her Diva's title. King how do you think Jeanette is going to do? She doesn't seem to be making many friends in the locker room. She's got Eve on her list, now Alicia Fox…I mean who's next?" **

**Jeanette walks up the silver steps and gets into the ring smirking at Alicia. **

**"****Well I think that what she did to Eve was disrespectful." JBL says. "Eve is the Diva's Champion. She had just gone through a grueling match and then to get beaten down again by a nobody? It's humiliating to Eve." **

**"****Well to answer Cole's question, I think Jeanette has a lot of guts for what she did to not only Alicia Fox but to Eve. But I also think that she can hold her own and she is a very tough young woman. I think she will be just fine." King says and smiles at the Diva in the ring. **

**The referee asks both girls if they are ready. Jeanette nods and Alicia yells at him to ring the Bell.**

**_Ding Ding Ding_**

**Alicia and Jeanette circle each other. They glare at each other and lock up. Alicia puts her in a headlock but Jeanette elbows her in the ribs twice and she lets go. She grabs Alicia by the arm and whips her to the ropes but Alicia reverses it and kicks her in the face. Alicia tries to pin her but only gets a 2 count. Alicia yells and gets up kicking her in the stomach. Jeanette holds her stomach and stumbles to the ropes. Alicia grabs her by the hair and throws her to the turnbuckle. She starts punching her on the head. The ref counts and Alicia breaks it after 3. Jeanette slides down for a minute to catch her breath. **

**She taunts her. "Show me what you got Jeanette." She begins laughing along with Eve and turns her back to her opponent not seeing that she got up. **

**"****Ooo!" King says as Jeanette delivers a drop kick to Alicia who quickly gets up only to be taken down another drop kick. She gets up once again and she runs to the ropes only to clothesline her down. She pins her but Alicia kicks out. Jeanette sits up and pulls her hair back. **

**"****What's Jeanette going to do next?" Cole says. **

**She pulls her up and pushes her towards the turnbuckle. Grabbing her by the back of her head she runs with her pushing her down with a running Bulldog. Alicia was laid out in the middle of the ring and Jeanette ran to the closest turnbuckle and climbed to the top. **

**"****Oh no, what is she thinking." JBL exclaims. Jeanette smiles at the crowd as they cheer her on. She jumps off landing a perfect moonsault on top of Alicia. The crowd counts with the ref heading to the 3 until someone comes in the ring, breaking the pin. **

**"****Hey! It's Eve." The Divas Champ begins landing hit after hit on the new Diva as the ref calls for the bell to be rung. The crowd boos as Eve screams at the diva and continues to hit her. Alicia rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp, not bothering to help the helpless Diva. All of a sudden, Kaitlyn runs out and jumps into the ring to help her friend. She pulls Eve off by her hair and the two begin to fight before Eve ducks out of the ring, running back up the ramp. Kaitlyn glares at the Champ before kneeling down to help her fallen friend. The two Divas glare up at the champ who smiles and begins to talk smack. **

**"****The winner of this match by disqualification, Jeanette Vega." Her music begins to play but she didn't care…all that was on her mind right now was to end Eve Torres. Kaitlyn helps her up and they both walk backstage as the crowd cheers for them and the commentators begin talking about the next match. **

**Jeanette storms backstage holding her stomach in pain but is stopped by an interviewer. "Jeanette, can I get a moment of your time please." Jeanette sighs and looks up at Josh. "Eve just interfered with your match-"**

**"****She's a little punk who is going to be dealt with very soon. I did what I did at Survivor Series because she doesn't deserve to be champion. ****She thinks she can walk around and do whatever she wants?" She shakes her head. "No, things don't work like that around here." She glares up at Josh and walks off leaving the interviewer awkwardly standing there.**

**Locker Room**

"Hey."Adrianna smiles at Victoria who walked out of the bathroom, showered and changed. "That was a pretty good match." Adrianna looks down folding her clothes into her bag.

"Still hate me?" Alicia's lips turn up in a small smile.

"The hate is uh…slowly diminishing." She stands in front of the shorter Diva. "You got potential. I look forward to having more matches with you." Adrianna watches as she grabs her things and walks out of the room. She smiles, internally happy that she had somehow gained her respect.

After packing her things, she walked out of the room only to be met by a Shield member. He was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "Well?" she waited for his critic.

"Well I must say I was surprised." She raises a brow. "I was honestly thinking you were all talk." She laughs.

"Please, Steve Austins niece all talk?" She rolls her eyes. "Right. That would have been humiliated. I was actually pretty happy with how it went."

"You were great out there." He nods at her and she smiles.

"Well thank you." She looks up at him before avoiding his gaze. His eyes were too blue, too beautiful. She was afraid he could get her to do anything just by staring into her eyes. They were too intense. "I should go, Celeste and April are waiting for me." She points behind her and he nods waiting for her move but she doesn't.

He chuckles down at her as she continues to stand there. "Are you going?"

"Oh yea right." She gasps and blushes, embarrassed. He found her so adorable. "I'll see you later." She waves and he watches as she walks off.

Jon could not get her out of his mind. She was like a catchy tune that just would not get out of your head. Constantly playing in your mind. It was annoying but he enjoyed it. He liked picturing her laughing and smiling, showing off her shiny teeth. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked. Her gorgeous long hair that always smelled like flowers. Her little pout she would make when someone would make fun of her height.

She started traveling with the company a week ago, just like him and Colby and Joe. During that week, he learned a lot about her. Almost everything there is to know about a person. He still had a hard time opening up about himself but he was slowly letting his guard down around her. It was just so easy to do. Colby and Joe could tell how happier Jon was. He was smiling more and cracking jokes more often. They were, as well as Celeste and April, rooting for them to get together. They all thought they were good for one another. Now it was up to them to make the move. But for now it seemed like the two were just enjoying being friends. Becoming close friends and then who knows what'll happen.

It was only a matter of who made the first move.

**_WWE Smackdown-_**

**Jeanette is in the ring waiting for her rematch against Alicia Fox. She walks out with Eve Torres beside her.****Kaitlyn accompanied Jeanette. "And here is Jeanette about to go one on one with Alicia Fox again. They are having a rematch after what happened on Monday Night Raw. Eve came out just as Jeanette was going to pin Alicia." Cole says.**

**"Well, Eve and Kaitlyn are both out here tonight. But hopefully nothing crazy happens tonight." King says**

**_'Ding Ding Ding'_**

**Jeanette kicks Alicia in the gut and pushes her to a corner before slamming her to the mat. Alicia holds her head but quickly gets up as Eve distracts Jeanette. Alicia tries to come in for a quick pin but Jeanette kicks out. Alicia slaps her before putting her in a head lock. She tries to get out of it hoping to find some kind of way to get the upper hand. Kaitlyn starts a chant of her name trying to cheer for her friend and the crowd claps her going in sync with the bangs Kaitlyn does on the mat. She somehow finds a way to get out of the hold and she yells as she pushes Alicia and gets on the turnbuckle.**

**"What!?" Cole asks. Jeanette jumps and performs a missile dropkick on Alicia. "Oh!"**

**Kaitlyn exclaims and cheers. Jeanette pins her but she kicks out at 2. **

**"Beautifully delivered." King says. Alicia is still recovering from the dropkick. Jeanette once again gets on the turnbuckle to perform a moonsault. She jumps off thinking she'll land on Alicia like she did before but she never anticipated Alicia's knees to come in contact with her ribs. She groans and holds her stomach as Alicia picks her up and flips her around, sending her back on her knee, a backbreaker. **

**"****Ooh. The impact. I think that may be it for Jeanette. **

**Alicia pins her, only to get a two count. Alicia yells at the Ref to do his job and count right. When the ref is distracted by Alicia, Eve gets in the ring and kicks Jeanette repeatedly until Kaitlyn pulls her out. The two divas begin fighting outside the ring. **

**"****Look, Eve and Kaitlyn, now going at it." Cole comments. **

**Alicia and Jeanette recover and go back and forth for a few moments. Jeanette surprises Alicia. "Spear!" Alicia was laid out on the mat and couldn't kick out in time, making Jeanette the winner. After Kaitlyn finishes Eve off, she cheers and helps her out of the ring. "Did you see that Cole? That spear looked like it hurt." **

**"Well looks like Jeanette can handle the heat. So far she's taken out two very powerful Divas. I wonder who's next on her list." JBL says.**

**"****Well I can guarantee, JBL that Eve is not finished with Jeanette. Not until she puts a stop to her madness."**

**Backstage-**

**Jeanette is seen walking back to the locker rooms with a satisfied smile on her face. As she turns the corner, she sees three men standing in front of the door to the locker room blocking her way in. **

**The crowd has mixed reactions about them. She clears her throat and crosses her arms. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Dean Ambrose smirked as he walks forward to stand before her. He was much taller than she was so she had to look up to stare at him. **

**"****You're a pretty tough chick." He looks back at his teammates. "We like that." She gives them a smirk back and walks closer to him, their bodies almost touching. **

**"****And to think, you haven't seen me wrestle the guys yet." He chuckles and looks her up and down. The crowd seems to like that. **

**"****Then I look forward to seeing it." He winks at her and slowly walks around her as Seth and Roman do the same. She turns to look as they walk away with a confused look on her face. Rolling her eyes, she storms into the locker room. **

**Offscreen-**

"Ahh! I had no idea you guys were going to be there. You almost gave me a heart attack!" After their segment, She places a hand on her chest and joins in as the three men laugh.

"Yea it was kind of added in while you were in your match. But nice improvising." Colby high fived her and Joe smiled.

"Thanks." She smiles back. "So I know you guys have to stay for the rest of the show but what do you say afterwards we grab something to eat before going back to the hotel?" She asked all three of the men who have slowly became super close to. Jon couldn't seem to get words to produce out of his mouth.

"Yea sounds great. You can ride with us. We got a bigger car." Joe said looking strangely at his teammate and she nods.

"Okay great. Well I'm all sweaty. I'm gonna hit the showers. Good luck in your match tonight." She waves to them and runs off to go get cleaned up.

"Man you have it bad. Can't even produce a single word without stuttering." Joe chuckled at Jon who rolled his eyes and walked away but never once did he deny it.

* * *

><p>After Smackdown ended, Adrianna collected all her things and was waiting for the guys by the doors leading to the parking lot.<p>

"So you're ditching us to go hang out with the Shield?" April and Celeste walked over to her with their things. Adrianna gave them a look.

"No, I didn't ditch you guys. We didn't have anything planned and anyways I was the one that invited them." She shrugs.

"And you didn't invite us?" Celeste gasps offended. Adrianna rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Fine, would you two like to come with us to get some food?" She said politely.

"No, that's okay we already ate." Celeste says and Adrianna raises her hands before slapping them down on her thighs.

"Then why are you making such a big deal about-"

"Oh look there goes your boys, see ya!" April drags Celeste away and Adrianna gets off the table she was sitting on. She laughs to herself, thinking how she got involved with two crazy chicks like April and Celeste.

"Hey." She greets them as they approach her. "Great match tonight boys." She high fives all of them and then smile.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" Jon says rolling his suitcase behind him.

"Lead the way." She follows them outside and immediately they are attacked by screaming voices behind security. They all smile and wave to them in passing. A group of people chanting "Spider Monkey" and Adrianna couldn't contain herself. She ran over quickly and signed some things for them and took a couple of pictures before running back to the guys. They all look at her and smirk. "Okay, We can go now." They help her put her things in the trunk and finally they were off to go get some food.

* * *

><p>They found a quiet little diner not far from the hotel. "Well considering it's already morning, how about some breakfast?" Colby says as all four of them take a seat. Adrianna took the first seat by the window and Jon was going to take the seat in front of her but Colby and Joe quickly scootched their bodies into the booth so Jon had to sit next to Adrianna. He gave them a look that screamed he was going to kill them and then sat down. He didn't want to make it so obvious but Adrianna didn't seem to notice. The delicious food on the menu had her attention.<p>

"Hi, I'm Tish. I'll be your server today." She smiled seductively at all three men, ignoring Adrianna of course. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" She leaned down to show off her cleavage that was practically popping out of her too tight t shirt. Adrianna covered her mouth and looked away with amusement. The boys gave her their order and then she looked over at Adrianna. "What about you?" She said not as sweetly.

"Oh I'll take the all you can eat pancakes." She smiles as the server snickers and writes down her order. "Something funny?" She asks curiously.

"Oh no. Not at all." She continues to laugh as she walks away to get them their orders.

"Wow…I should really think next time before hanging out with you three. I should have known I'd be the envy of every girl that looks our way." She jokes.

"I don't think you need our help to be the envy of any girl." Jon flirts and she nudges him taking a sip of her water.

"You're being nice." She shakes her head.

Adrianna did not get to spend as much time Colby and Joe as she did with Jon but they were really growing on her. They were total gentlemen and were hilarious. Adrianna got them to talk about their girlfriends and families a bit and she could see that they really loved them a lot and that they were raised very well. They were very open and talkative, something that Jon wasn't comfortable with but she knew that with time he would open up more.

After they finished their food, Joe drove them back to the hotel. Adrianna asked if they wanted to stay a bit more and watch some TV in her room but they denied the offer claiming they had to talk with their girls before heading off to bed. That may be the real reason but they really just wanted to give Adrianna and Jon some time alone. Adrianna waved at them and Jon helped her carry her things into her room.

"Thanks." She said quietly and shut the door to her room. She was starting to feel nervous. Why was she nervous? Could it be because WWE's very own Dean Ambrose was standing here in her room? She never felt awkward or weird when she was with Jon before. So why was she feeling it now?

"So…" Jon broke the silence…awkward silence. "Wanna watch that movie you were talking about?" He asks her.

"Yea…yea. Come on it's um, right over here." She leads him into the bedroom where the TV was located. Great…another awkward moment.

"Uh, can you pop it in? I'm gonna go use the bathroom really quick." She rushes off to the bathroom and locks the door. What was she thinking inviting him over?! She was fine with it when it was them three but now this? She couldn't deny it anymore. These past few weeks, the traveling, the hang outs, the joking, the flirting…Adrianna was starting to like him…Celeste and April were right. Wait! Celeste and April!

Taking out her phone, she dialed Celeste number first and then April but both were sent to voicemail. Looking at the time, she realized that they were probably sleeping by now. Sighing, she turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face, hoping it would calm some nerves down. It didn't.

"Oh Ade, stop being such a baby. This is just like hanging out with him outside at the park or the diner or anywhere else. Nothing to it, just stop being a wuss!" She says to herself in the mirror and takes a couple calm breathes before opening the door. She saw the movie was about to start but Jon wasn't anywhere in the room. "Jon?" She calls out and he walks back in with the hotel room phone in his hand. "Something wrong?"

"No, um, I was going to make a call with your phone but someone called and I accidently picked up." He says quietly and she furrows her brows. He hands her the phone and puts it back in the receiver.

"Did they say who it was?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just hung up." The phone rang not a minute after he said that and Adrianna picked it up after the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked curiously. The voice on the other line startled her.

"Jean?" Her face immediately changes from confused to terrified and she quickly hangs up. Jon watches as she walks over to where the phone was plugged into the wall and disconnects it.

"Adrianna, you okay?" She turns to him.

"Yea, great." He nods and smiles but he sees right through it.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Wrong number." She shrugs and sits on the bed. "Come on." She pats the spot next to her. "Movie is starting." She continues to look at the TV not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Ade-"

"Jon I don't want to talk about it." She says sternly and continues to look at the TV. Jon wanted to know why the person on the other end of the line got her so worked up but he figured eventually she would tell him. He couldn't really get mad at her for changing the subject on him like she did when he seem to have a knack of doing it every time they start getting the least bit personal.

Now it was just time to relax and enjoy the movie…and not let any dirty thoughts come into his head. Being this close to her, the way she smelled, her laugh, her eyes, her smile. She was doing something to him. He couldn't explain it. But he knew that Celeste, April, Colby and Joe were right. She wasn't like the other girls he hooks up with. He couldn't do to her what he does to them. Maybe it's time to just take things slow and let fate take its course. Where ever that will lead him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I don't care just give me some feedback! it means a lot to me<strong>

**Adrianna seems to have a little secret someone that she doesn't want Jon to know about yet. Why's that though? **

**Jon may seem a little distant for now but that's only because he's trying to know her better and develop a friendship with her. He's not comfortable enough yet around to spill all his personal info. **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this! Like I said you may see another update tonight! So stay tuned for that.**

**Also if you are a fan of Sons of Anarchy or Teen Wolf. I do have two stories already written for those shows. Take a peek if you like! **

**Love ya'll**

**Whitttyyy76**


	4. Chapter 4 Past Secrets

Heaven's in Your Eyes

**Note- TONIGHT IS THE SLAMMYS! I AM SO EXCITED. IT'S ALWAYS MY FAVORITE RAW SHOW. I HOPE DEAN WINS BREAKOUT STAR OF THE YEAR! OR AT LEAST A SLAMMY FOR SOMETHING, ANYTHING! SETH TOO. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! **

**Okay I am back. Hi! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Keep those reviews coming! They fuel my energy to keep writing! **

**BTW: I do have outfits for each one of the chapters, if you want to take a look at them, just go on my polyvore account. The link is on my profile!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Should we wake them?" A voice said from above the two sleeping forms on the bed.

"No! They look so cute together. Like two little sleeping puppies."

"Puppies really?" One of them sighs.

"Well one of us has to wake them up, we gotta head out to the airport soon."

Adrianna groaned wanting to cuddle more into the warmth of whatever she was curled up against but the nagging, annoying voices above were making it impossible to keep sleeping.

"You know you guys suck at creeping." She mumbles and tries to situate her head on the soft muscle like pillow under her. She opens her eyes and squints at the morning light, then her eyes land on the four intruders. "What are you guys doing here? It's too early…" She sighs.

Joe chuckles and points to his phone. "Baby girl its 8:45, we gotta get to the airport by 10." She shakes her head and relaxes back on the warmth.

"Well you two look like you had a fun night." Celeste giggles along with April.

"What are you two knuckleheads laughing about?" She groans and opens her eyes to look at them. They simple point to whatever is next to her. Adrianna leans her head up and gasp pulling away from the sleeping body next to her. It was Jon. They must have fallen asleep last night. She runs a hand through her bed head and looks around the room.

"Oh crap…" She looks at the time again. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? Oh god, we're gonna be late!" She runs to the bathroom and locks herself in it. She comes back out and peeps her head in. "Wake him up." She locks the door again. All three look at each other, knowing it was almost impossible to wake Jon up.

"Well-"

"Nose goes!" Joe, Colby, and Celeste all put a finger on their nose before April.

"What no!" She shakes her head. "No, I'm not waking him up. I don't want a pissed off Jonathan Good on me. You guys do it!"

"You lost April…you gotta suffer the consequences." Colby says to her and she groans before walking up to Jon's side. Poking him around did no good, as he either swatted the hand away or he smiled if she poked a spot he liked.

"Seriously Jon…" She shook him but it still did no good. Then she started to slap him on the chest, the arms, the legs. Nothing! "Fine Johnny. But you asked for it." Raising her hand above her head she sent it down ready to slap the living daylight of him but he grabbed her hand before it reached his face. She gasps as his blue eyes open holding amusement.

"Morning." He chuckles and lets her hand go.

"What the hell Jon! You've been awake this whole time?"

He gives them a "duh" look. "Course I've been awake. Like Adrianna said, you guys suck at being quiet. I could hear you guys as soon as you walked in." He walks over to his suitcase and pulls out some fresh clothes. "Where's Ade?"

"Showering, I'm assuming." Celeste says as the shower turns on.

"Alright, let me take one myself." He grabs his things. "Meet us at our room?" The girls nod and the Shield leaves their room.

Adrianna walked out of the bathroom, showered and ready to go in sweats and make up free. She looked around the room and saw only Celeste and April there.

"Did the guys leave?" She asked grabbing her suitcase.

"They went to their rooms to grab their things but they said we can follow them to the airport since we don't know exactly how to get there." April replies.

Adrianna nods and all three of the girls walk out of the room and wait outside of the Shield's room. All three men walk out after five minutes of them waiting.

"Everybody got their things?" They say yes. "Well let's get going then." Colby leads the way to the elevators but Adrianna stops Jon before they could follow.

"Listen, I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or if you were or-" she babbled on and Jon could see her face begin to get red so he chuckled and stopped her from talking.

"Hey, you didn't make me uncomfortable. No worries…it actually felt kind of nice. I got some decent sleep for once." She looks up suddenly, surprised about what he had just said. He sends her a wink and walks off.

It took her a minute to get herself together but when she finally did, she walked towards the group. Her red face hot with embarrassment. Jon couldn't get the smug grin off his face.

**TLC**

After weeks of fighting and fighting against Victoria or Eve or any other Diva they had her competing with, it was finally time for the last PPV of the year. TLC. She wasn't schedule to have a match but she would be present for the Diva's Championship Match later on that night.

Adrianna was backstage watching The Shield's match against Team Hell No and Ryback. She was literally on the edge of her seat. This match was one of the greatest ones she had seen.

"Adrianna." She shushed whoever called her name behind her, not wanting to take her eyes off the monitors. "You're due to go on as soon as that match ends. I gotta get you camera ready." Adrianna sighs and runs over to the make-up chair but swivels the seat so she's facing the monitors. "Wow, you're a really into these boys huh?" The make-up artist, Lyla snickers but the Diva pays her no mind. "You know there are bets going around on when you and the Ambrose boy finally get together."

Adrianna laughs and refrains from rolling her eyes as she begins placing a light colored eye shadow on her eyes. "We are just friends, Ly."

"Uhuh, because that's what everyone sees when you two are together." She smirks and finishes up with her make-up. She was right, it's been a month that she had debut and every moment that she could think of had been either with Jon, Colby, and Joe or April, Celeste, and Nick. She was still young and even though she had been traveling most of her life anyhow, she still would get that home sick feeling in her. But having these six friends by her side, made her forget all about her troubles. Jon's and hers relationship was very playful. They were friends yes, but there was something more there. She couldn't explain it…maybe she was catching feelings. But that couldn't be! She had to focus on her career. She couldn't have a relationship now could she? And what about Jon? Did he feel the same way?

"Ah!" Adrianna exclaims as The Shield wins their match. She claps happily and Trinity and Eve walk into the make-up room and see her happily cheering.

"Girl you got it bad." Trinity says and laughs at her.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Eve gives her a look and she gets off the chair. "Whatever…This is how rumors start you know." She points at the females in the room and then walks to the Gorilla to wait for her cue to go. Jon, Colby, and Joe come limping back stage. The first face they see was smiling up at them. "You guys were amazing! I would hug you but you're all sweaty." They give her a look, clearly offended. "Not that I would mind that! I mean-" She sighs already feeling her face get red as they continue to look at her. "No I didn't mean that in a bad way, I just- I have to go on next and I-" She gasps as they all give her lazy smiles. "You guys!" She pouts as she realizes they were only messing with her. "That's not nice." She walks with them to a nearby table and hands them each a bottle of water. "Well congrats on your first win gentlemen. But I have to go out there now. I'll catch up with you guys later." She smiles at them and walks away.

"You look great by the way." Jon calls out to her and turns and smiles his direction.

"Hey, You look good tonight, if my obvious staring didn't speak for itself." Nick says walking by Ade, winking at her and grazing her arm with his fingers. She blushes and thanks him walking out of backstage. Nick was the only guy other than Jon that she didn't mind the constant flirting. He wasn't bad looking either. I mean he was Dolph Ziggler, the show off. He was handsome, funny, and charismatic. Who wouldn't be attracted to that? Maybe that's why she didn't mind the flirting as much. But there was one person that didn't like the flirting. He hated it! Jon hated it.

Jon turns his eyes to Nick and glares at his back. Colby holds him back and controls him. "Calm down, calm down!" Jon sighs and gets out of his hold.

"I'm fine. Just hate when he flirts with her. It's annoying." He growls as him and his brothers limp back to the locker room.

Joe chuckles. "You only say that because you like her." Jon takes off his black, sweaty t- shirt and throws it as Joe's head.

"Shut up, man."

"Don't get mad because we tell you the truth. You like her." Colby states again. "Why don't you just tell her? You know everyone is just waiting for it to happen?"

"Because dude, you heard her before, she just wants to focus on her career for now. She's new just like we are. I don't want to distract her and shy her away from what she wants. Plus, I wouldn't know the first thing about dating someone like her. I'm not a relationship kind of guy you know? And my career is just as important as hers. You guys heard the stories around here. Sometimes relationships can be just distractions."

Joe sits in one of the chairs in the locker room and finishes off his water. "I agree that she might not want a relationship right now and she just wants to focus on her career. But let me tell you something, when I first met Galina…I wasn't much of a dater either. But she changed something in me. Made me see that the thing I needed was in front of me the whole time." Jon starts twiddling his thumbs. "I'm not saying rush into it, all I'm saying is right now you think you're this guy who doesn't date or refuses to commit to that one girl. But that all changes when you find one that makes you second guess that decision. I wouldn't let that go if I was you."

"I'm not planning on letting it go. It's not like Ima stop being friends with her."

"I think what Joe's trying to say is, you're into her and she's into you. How long is she going to stay friends with you, waiting for you to make the first move?" Jon sighs clearly agitated. "She's gonna get tired of waiting eventually. That's all I'm saying." Colby gets up to go to the showers. Jon stays in his seat and watches the monitors as Adrianna walks out for the Diva's match.

**Diva's Championship Match**

**Glory and Gore by Lorde goes off around the arena and the audience gets out of their seats to cheer on the Diva that's coming out from back stage. She's wearing a white crop top showing off her toned tummy that says "Like A Boss" in big black letters, ripped light washed jeans, and black ankle boots. **

**"****Well gentlemen look who is going to grace us with her presence tonight. The lovely Jeanette Vega." Jeanette smiles and walks down the ramp touching as much fan hands as she could as she makes her way to the commentary table. She blows the fans kisses and shakes hands with the Spanish announcers before walking over to JBL's side. **

**"****Jeanette welcome." Cole smiles at her and she smiles back shaking their hands as well. They hand her a mic set and she places it on her head, avoiding trying to get her hair messed up. **

**"****Well hi there guys." She thanks King, who got her a chair and she sits comfortably as they begin asking her questions. **

**"****Jeanette sorry about the mess around here, it's been pretty chaotic out here these last few matches."**

**"****Yea, I can see that. Poor Spanish announce table. It never makes it through the whole show." She jokes.**

**"****Well Jeanette, I must say it is a pleasure for you to be out here with us tonight. How are you feeling?" Cole asks her. **

**"****I am doing fabulous Cole, thank you for asking." **

**"****Can you explain to us why you were not in the Divas battle royal on the pre-show tonight? We were all expecting you to be present and you weren't? Care to explain?" JBL asks.**

**She clears her throat. "Yes, well I was originally going to be in the Battle Royal but I was making my way out I was told that I was banned from the match. I couldn't participate." She says, the annoyance in her voice clearly heard. **

**"****You were banned from the match?" She nods. "Who would do such a thing?" She glares at JBL just as Eve's music comes on. **

**_"_****_The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's championship." _**

**"****Gee, I don't know JBL why don't you ask the soon to be former's Diva's champion that's waltzing down the ramp." She points to Eve who waves arrogantly to the crowd as they boo her.**

**"****So you are telling us that Eve Torres banned you from the Battle Royal tonight?" Cole looks over at the Diva who never took her eyes away from Eve. **

**"****That's right Cole, she did."**

**"****I don't believe that." JBL shakes his head. **

**"****Well you should JBL. I mean, she's clearly threatened by me and she was afraid that I may have won that match if I was present. She's not ready to fight me yet, obviously. So she saved herself a lot of pain from my hands tonight." Eve walks over to Jeanette and waves at her with a fake smile. "Yea I'm talking about you Eve, is there a problem?" Eve takes her Championship off her shoulder and puts it in front of Jeanette. **

**"****Can you hold this for me?" Jeanette looks at it and then at the Champ. Just as she was about to reach for it, Eve takes it back. **

**"****Just kidding." She laughs. "You will never take this from me. You will never be able to call this yours!" She laughs loudly again and gets in the ring. Jeanette continues to glare at her. **

**"****She thinks she's so clever. Thinks she's above it all. She's crazy." She massages her temples. **

**"****Well there's no doubt that Eve enjoys being Champion." Cole comments. **

**"****She better hold on to it for now, because she will not have it for long."**

**"****What kind of comment is that? She enjoys being champion? Of course she does, she enjoys being Champion. She is the Champion." JBL says to Cole. **

**Naomi comes dancing out to her music and gets the crowd hyped up.**

**They played a replay of what happened during the Diva Battle Royal. **

**"****Naomi was ultimately the winner of the Battle Royal but Eve kind of interfered in the match and distracted Kaitlyn. Jeanette do you think that if Eve would not have interfered that Kaitlyn would be out here instead of Naomi?"**

**"****Let me just clear this up that Eve banned me from the match and she interfered to make Kaitlyn lose because she knows that if either one of us were fighting her, we would win. She just might get surprised tonight with her opponent though." **

**"****Jeanette as Eve was coming out tonight you called her the former Diva's Champ. DO you think that might happen tonight? Do you think she could lose the Championship to Naomi?" King asks as the match begins. **

**"****I fully believe Eve could lose it tonight. Naomi is an amazing athlete. She has what it takes to be Champ and she deserves it way more than Eve does. Eve is very cocky coming into this match but we will see what happens." Jeanette leans back and watches the match. **

**It was good fight, going back and forth between the two Diva's but in the end Eve won the match. **

**"****Jeanette looks like you are going to have to eat your words. Eve retained tonight what do you have to say about that?" Jeanette doesn't answer. She's too busy looking at Eve who cockily comes out of the ring and stands in front of Jeanette. The diva takes off her head set and stands having a stare down with the Champ. **

**Eve starts talking smack to getting in her face. Jeanette trying not to cause a scene back up but is trapped against the table. Eve starts poking her and pushing her, provoking her to do something. **

**"****Eve come on, stop it!" King says trying to not have a brawl around the table. **

**"****Oh!" Jeanette lands a smack to Eve's face. The Champ looks shocked and holds her face. Jeanette snatches the Belt away from her and hits her across the face with it. She drops it and wraps her arm around Eve neck, bending her down. "Jeanette, think about what you're- OOH!" A DDT to Eve has her lying on the floor, knocked out. The crowd cheers as Jeanette once again picks up the Diva's Championship and raises it above her head. The crowd chants her names and cheers for her. The belt looking fabulously on her. The diva smirks and kisses the championship before dropping it on Eve's falling body. She picks up a mic and giggles as she looks down at Eve. **

**"****Don't worry Eve, I'm not after your championship…yet." She drops that too and walks away. **

**"****Was that a message to Eve? Do you think she's really not going for the championship?" Cole asks. **

**"****Of course she is. God, Cole that's what every Diva wants right now. She would be stupid not to want it. She's just jealous. Like every other Diva is of Eve." **

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette is walking backstage with a satisfied smirk on her face. She walks over to a table to grab a bottle of water. She feels someone come up next to her and she looks over to see Dolph Ziggler standing there. <strong>

**"****Jeanette right?" She looks down at his hand as he puts it out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you I'm Dolph-"**

**"****I already know who you are." She puts half of her hand in his and as he leans down to kiss it she pulls it away. "How can I help you?" **

**She smirks down at her. "I've seen your work. You're a pretty tough chick." **

**"****Thank you, I think…" She says suspiciously. Why was he talking to her?**

**"****Look I know that we haven't hung out before and don't know much about each other but-" He grabs a loose curl and places it behind her ear. "You're obviously beautiful. And look at me, I'm handsome." She tilts her head to the side. "Maybe we can help each other out around here." She narrows her eyes and then laughs. **

**"****Help each other out? What so you want me as like your little groupie? Your little distraction so you can win matches easier? Would I be just some little accessory to you?" She looks at him offended. **

**"****No that's not what i-"**

**"****Look, I know guys like you. You use women. You manipulate them." She smirks. "There might be another Diva around here that may be dumb enough to take you up on that offer but don't ever think I would be one of them." She picks up a bottled water. "Good luck on your match tonight." She sends him a smile and walks away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Night Raw, The Slammy Awards<strong>

**Backstage**

**"****Hey congrats on the win Kaitlyn." Jeanette hugs Kaitlyn who is walking with her around the back. **

**"****Thanks, it feels good to kick her ass. She deserves anything we give her."**

**"****I know that's right." She smirks. Kaitlyn stops her. **

**"****I have a question. You said last night that you weren't here to take her title away yet. Is that true?" She asked curiously. Jeanette smiles and shakes her head. **

**"****Yea, that's true. I mean don't get me wrong, I wanna be Champion and I will be one day. Just not right now. It's your time to shine. It's your time to be champion. I'm just here to bring a little chaos to the Divas Division. Take them down one by one." She laughs. She then looks over at Kaitlyn. "And I'm looking forward to calling you Champ very soon." Kaitlyn gives her a side hug and thanks her. **

**"****Good luck tonight. Not like you need it though." The two- toned haired diva runs off.**

**"****And there is Jeanette Vega. She is set to fight Aksana later on tonight. " King says. **

**"****King, I must say the fact that Jeanette does not want to be Champion right now surprises me." Cole adds. **

**"****I don't believe that." JBL says shaking his head. "I think she's playing her friend Kaitlyn. She obviously wants to be champ. That's what every Diva wants to be. She cannot tell us that's not what she is here for." **

**"****Maybe she's not lying. Maybe she's just having fun right now. Like she said, she's here to take down every Diva one by one." **

**"****Yea and Kaitlyn is one of those Divas." Cole and King keep quiet as the camera's roll back to Jeanette. **

**"****Jeanette. So glad that I caught you before your match." Jeanette's smile and happy mood changes just as Vickie stops her. **

**"****I was just told to let you know that you will not have a match tonight." She smiles cruely and the crowd boos.**

**"****What?" She asks in disbelief. "No! They can't do that. Who did that?!" She grabs Vickie by her shirt and glares at her. "Vickie…who-"**

**"****I did it! Now let go of me." Vickie pulls herself away from her. Jeanette lets her go. **** "****Watch the way you talk to me young lady. You are clearly not ready to get in that ring. Every match you have been in so far has been weak, pathetic! All the things that you are Jeanette, you are nothing but a piece of trash!" Jeanette pushes her towards a table. **

**"****I'm what Vickie? You wanna say that a bit louder? I don't think everyone heard you." She grabs Vickie by the hair and pushes her against the wall. "Does this have anything to do with your little ex Dolph Ziggler flirting with me last night?" She laughs. "Of course it is, you pathetic, jealous excuse of a General Manager." The crowd cheers for her. She grabs Vickie by her hair and was about to slam her head against the wall but was pulled back by two strong arms. **

**"****Woah, woah woah easy there kitten. Put the baby claws away." A deep raspy voice from behind her says. The crowd boos at the Shield as they surround Jeanette. **

**"****Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are to put your hands on me like that!" she pulls his hands away from her. "What do you want?"**

**Seth gives her a charming smile. "Now honey," She smacks his hand away that brushes against her cheek. "We're not here to hurt you. We just wanna talk…"**

**"****Talk? We have nothing to talk about. Right now, my issue is not with you. My issue is with her! Now I want to know why the hell I'm not going out in that ring and beating the crap out of someone tonight!" She yells. **

**"****Calm down!" Dean puts his hands up when she glares at him. "You wanna fight someone? You wanna take your anger out on someone?"**

**"****Why are you offering?" She asks and the crowd ooh's at the intense stare between Dean and Jeanette. He look over at Roman and Seth and chuckles. **

**"****See I like you. They don't see what I see in you." **

**"****And what's that exactly?" **

**"****An ally." She furrows her eyebrows. **

**"****An ally?" They nod. "What are you talking about?"**

**"****Jeanette." Seth walks up to her. "What Vickie did? What Eve is doing to you? What they all are doing to you? That's injustice." She still confused. **

**"****I don't understand-" **

**"****Darling… this is what we do. We bring justice to the WWE. Now we see what's been done to you these past few weeks that you've been here. We wanna help you out..." He grins at her. **

**"****Help me how?" She crosses her arms. **

**"****We can get you anything you want. Anything you ever dreamed of." Roman speaks up. **

**"****You want the Diva's title?" She looks up at Dean. "We can make that happen for you." He puts his hand out in front of her. "That's what you want isn't it? To be powerful? To be the champ? To be feared by every body around here? We can do that. We can be 'Your Shield'." He chuckles. "That is of course…if you do something for us." Jeanette laughs and shakes her head. **

**"****I knew you guys needed something. Why does everyone here think I'm just so willing to help them out? Do I just have that face?" She rolls her eyes. "What do you want?" They smirk**

**"****It's very simple… we will let you know when we need you tonight." Dean gives her a wink and the trio walk off. **

**Jeanette growls under her breath and throws a cup of water against the wall. **

**"****Jeanette." She turns and glares at the woman coming towards her. **

**"****What? What do you want?" She yells at her as Alicia Fox comes into the screen. Alicia sighs and rubs her neck. **

**"****Look, I just wanted to say I was sorry. Everything that I did, the way I provoked you…that was all Eve. She bribed me and told me that you were talking bad about me behind my back. Turns out she was the one doing all the talking." Jeanette was actually surprised that Alicia was coming forward and apologize like she did. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."**

**"…****Apology accepted. Eve is more manipulative than I thought. I gotta keep my eyes open more often." Alicia smiles and puts her hand out. Jeanette looks down at it and finally smiles and shakes it. **

**"****I'll see you later." Alicia walks away. Jeanette is left standing there thinking about a lot of things. **

**"****Wow, will you look at that? Looks like Alicia and Jeanette have made up. And this is the second time she has been asked for help guys. First it was Dolph Ziggler last night and she turned him down. Do you think she will take the Shield's offer?" King asks**

**"****If she's smart. She will take it." JBL says**

* * *

><p><strong>Flair is in the ring, jacket off and tie thrown carelessly in the ring as the Shield slowly walks down the audience towards the ring. <strong>

**Suddenly, Jeanette's music plays and she runs out to the ring. The men stop outside of the ring and wait. Jeanette puts herself in front of Flair. Ric grabs her by the shoulder and tells her to get out of the ring. She turns around and slaps Ric across the face. The crowd immediately boos her. **

**"****Is she crazy? What is she doing?" Cole says. **

**"****I think she just sided with the Shield…" King says surprised. The crowd starts chanting "traitor."**

**Dean smirks and climbs into the ring. He picks up a mic and raises it to his lips. "Well, well, well. Decided to pick up our offer?" He smirks as the crowd boos and they wait for Jeanette to answer. She grabs his mic and then looks over at Flair…who looks utterly distraught that someone like Jeanette would side with the Shield. **

**"****Ric…I'm sorry." Dean chuckles and claps his hands. "That slap was meant for Dean." She quickly turns to the Shield member and slaps him harder in the face. The crowd reacting even louder and the cheer.**

**"****Jeanette just tricked Dean!"**

**He falls down to the mat and holds his face. His eyes seething as he looks over at Jeanette. Seth and Roman climb on the stairs. "Oh hold up boys, don't think I forgot about you two." She smiles at them. "I brought a couple of friends with me." She points to the ramp just as Team Hell No runs out and begins attacking Seth and Roman. **

**Dean finally gets up and starts fighting with Flair. Flair seems to be getting the upper hand but one punch to the face by Dean has him on mat. Jeanette runs to the mat to check on him but keeps her eyes on Dean. He glares down at her. He forgets all about her as Seth is being taken down by Daniel Bryan. He goes out to help him. **

**Roman goes to the commentary table and orders them to leave as he takes off the hood. Dean brings Flair out of the ring and Jeanette runs over to him only to get grabbed by Seth. They begin beating Flair as Seth makes Jeanette watch. **

**"****You should've just sided with us Jeanette." Seth chuckles in her ear. "You should have-" she slams her head back to his, dazing him a bit. He holds his head and doesn't expect Jeanette to send a swift kick between his legs. **

**"****Low blow! Jeanette just low blowed Seth!"**

**The last man that comes out is Ryback. He attacks Ambrose first and then Roman. Seth is still on the floor as Jeanette held him there with her foot that was on top of his chest. Daniel and Kane recover and fight back. But the Shield is quicker and they decide to escape. The crowd cheers. Ambrose and Reigns make it over to Jeanette and Seth. Jeanette doesn't seem like she's willing to let Seth go, so Dean pushes her off sending her body flying towards the commentary table. **

**"****Oh my god!" Cole says as Jeanette's head bounces off the table and she falls to the floor. Ric, Ryback, and Team Hell No run to her side and help her up as the Shield escapes. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're all right? I didn't give you a concussion for real did I?" Jon asked worried as him and Adrianna sat in his hotel room watching a movie.<p>

"Jon for the fifth time, I am okay." She laughs and gives his hand a firm grip. "Jeanette is pretty unconscious right now but Adrianna is 100% fabulous!" She says in a singsong voice.

"Well I'm just checking. I didn't actually think your head was going to bounce off the table that hard."

"Oh maybe I'm just awesome at faking it." She winks and he chuckles "But you mister, should be watching out for yourself. You seem to be getting a lot of hate on Twitter for what you did to me." She checks her twitter and shows it to him. He looks at the site and rolls his eyes.

"I don't get that shit." He chuckles.

"You really hate social media don't you?" She giggles.

"Hate is a strong word. And it's the word I'd use yes." She laughs again. "Twitter, Facebook, all that crap. First of all, I don't get it. Second of all, it's just too much drama, too much trouble. I don't have to explain myself to anybody when the media switches my words around."

"You know what you're right." She says honestly. "That's all true. Huh…" She logs into another app and places the phone in front of her. She begins making a pouty face.

"What are you doing now?" he asks. After she finishes taking the picture, she looks over at him.

"Selfie." She states as if he should know. He furrows his eye brows and laughs. She goes onto her instagram and uploads the picture with the caption. _Social Media is so confusing..._ _#NotMyConfession #PoutyFaceSelfie_

"They should change your name to random."

"Haha. Funny. What are you a comedian now?"

"No we can leave that all to Ziggler." He says his name coming out a bit rougher.

"Do you have a problem with Nick? What did he insult your cool boy swag or make fun of all the country music you have on your I pod?" She snickers as he looks over offended. He confessed to her that his kind of music to listen to while on the road is country. She didn't believe him at first until she took his I pod one day and it was pretty much filled with all country music.

"You said you would never use that against me!"

"I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"Well he has no room to talk…" Adrianna gets a message on her phone. "All he does is listen to that god awful Britney Spears."

"Uhh…speaking of Nick and Britney." They turn their attention to her phone as she clicks play on the video that Nick sent her.

She cracks up laughing at Nick who is singing a Britney Spears songs in the wrong tune.

"What in the hell is that?" Jon looks over.

"Nick. He got the new Britney CD and is jamming to it too hard." She laughs and sends him a quick message. She goes on twitter and uploads the video.

_ TheJeanetteVWWE- HeelZiggler Who sings that song? Britney Spears? Yea lets keep it that way. _

Soon she begins getting alerts of her fans retweeting and favoring the video and people commenting on it. She smiles at each of them.

Jon didnt want to say this…but he hated that smile on her face. Mostly because it was that bleached blonde show off that was giving her that smile and not him. "So…" He clears his throat. "I got a question." She looks up at him. "Just curious I guess. You and Nick…are you guys?" he doesn't finish. He doesn't know how. Just the thought of that made him angry.

"Are we what?" She asks.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Are you- do you like him?" She was taken aback. Did it seem like she liked him?

"Um…I mean he's cute." She giggles embarrassed. "I mean yea, I guess. I guess I like him. He's a good guy." She shrugs. Jon nods and looks down. "But maybe not in the relationship type of way...not yet anyways." He looks back up.

"So you don't want to date anyone right now." Shakes her head.

"Maybe in a couple of months. But right now I feel like I'm still too fresh in the game." Was she serious? For some reason, Adrianna didn't really believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth. "What about you?" She turns to him deciding to flip the question over to him.

"What about me?" He asks.

"You. I never see you with any girls. I mean I do but nothing serious. You thinking about waiting too or?" She knew he was getting uncomfortable with this and was about to change the subject like he always did. "Please don't ask me something so that I can forget about what we were talking about. You know I have horrible ADD. You always do this. You never want to talk to me about stuff. I thought we were friends." She pouts looking down but Jon didn't think she was joking this time. Feeling bad, he wraps and arm around her and brings her closer.

"I'm sorry. You're right I shouldn't do that. Especially to you. I should be able to talk to you about these things." He sighs. "I don't know. Girls…I've never been much of a dater. Of a relationship kind of guy. I've dated probably three girls my whole life and none of them lasted longer than a few months." He shrugs. "I can't keep em. Either I fuck it up or they get tired of my shit. Two of them were because they couldn't handle my work schedule and the other was because she was fucking nuts. Crazy bat." He rolls his eyes and she laughs.

"I know what you mean. My longest relationship was two years. But it was on and off through out because I was always traveling. We would see other people during the times that we decided to take a break and it was never really serious with the others but...I always knew that it would never work out." Jon noticed that as she talked about this, her fingers softly wrapped around her wrist and she was rubbing it gently. He didn't know what that meant.

"Did you love him?" He asks and she blushes.

"He was my first." She looked up at him. "I _thought_ I was in love." She shakes her head. "Biggest mistake of my life." Jon takes her hand that she had wrapped around her wrist and holds it in his. He raises it up to his lips and kisses the top it.

"I'm sorry." She smiles thankfully.

"It's okay..." Jon couldn't stop the next question from coming out of his mouth.

"Did something else happen to you and this-?" She sighs.

"Sean." He nods.

"Yea, him." She looks down. She doesn't know if she should even tell him now.

"Stuff did happen."

"Like what?" After she hesitated to continue.

"It's too soon to say." She smiles hoping that it could get him to realize she didn't want to continue on with this. And she didn't, because she asked him another question.

"Well have you got your eye on someone now?" She plays around with the rug as she waits for his answer. Jon sighs clearly annoyed that she changed the subject on him.

"Maybe one." He says. She gasps.

"Does she work with us? Do I know her? Is she a diva? I can probably count out the single divas since there's not much but-" He chuckles and shakes his head. Thinking that she didn't guess right she continues. "Is an announcer or…a certain new backstage interviewer?" She looks at him. "Is it Renee?" He chuckles.

"Why would it be Renee? I haven't even spoken two words to her." He gives her a clueless look.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way she looks at you. Although, I think she has a boyfriend but I could be wrong. She's a sweetheart too so…"

"You're not getting a name from me doll." She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically.

"Fine…I'll just have to investigate. I'm a very good snooper you know."

"Oh I know, I've hung out with you long enough to know just about everything about you." He chuckles and looks into her eyes. She smiles and looks up as well. Why did it seem like his face was coming closer to hers? Was it? Oh my god it was!

"Hey!" Adrianna and Jon look over to the door as April, Colby and Roman walk inside. "Dude scootch over April got the new Call Of Duty. We are so going to own her. She's saying she can beat all of us with her eyes closed." Colby yanks the control from Jon's hands and turns the game console on as the three sit comfortably on the floor.

"Get ready to pay me suckas cuz you're going down!" April grabs her controller as Colby begins the game. Jon and Adrianna look back at each other and then lean back on the couch from each other, suddenly feeling awkward and having nothing else to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>What?! Can you say worst timing ever?! Ugh... Adrianna and Jon...how long will I wait until they get together? It's even annoying me! <strong>

**Jeanette is having problems with the Shield...uh oh...so it begins. Don't worry, she wont get into much trouble...much.**

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Love ya guys. Enjoy the Slammys!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	5. Chapter 5 Merry Christmas Baby Sis

Heaven In Your Eyes

**Note- Pretty small chapter. Sorry about that! Do you like the small chapters or would you prefer longer chapters? I like longer chapters but I just felt like I had to give you guys something to read! **

**Thanks for all the reviews I got! You guys make me smile!**

**Anyways this is a Christmas Chapter. I know Christmas is like two weeks away but whatevs, I wanted to get this out. This is part 1 of the chapter. Which is probably why this is so short. **

**Please leave a review after you read! Let me know what you would like to see! I love feedback and your opinions. Tell me my story sucks, tell me it doesn't. I don't care! Just leave a review! **

**Take care and enjoy!**

**Outfits are on my Polyvore account**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Twas The Night Before Christmas- Raw**

**"****Welcome back to this special holiday edition of Monday Night Raw." Cole says as they come back from commercial. "Thanks for joining us everyone and it is time for some Diva's action.**

**"****Insatiable" began playing throughout the arena as Layla, Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn come out in their cute Christmas outfits. **

**"****I know King is excited for this 8 diva Santa's Helper match." King laughs as he puts on his santa hat and nods. **

**"****That I am Cole. But I'm just a little curious on why there's only three divas out here?" "This is a divas tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, and Layla!" Justin announces. Eve's theme cuts hers off and her team walks down. "And Introducing the challengers, the team of Rosa Mendes, Tamina, Aksana and the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres. They all get in the ring and Eve begins to laugh as someone hands her a mic. **

**"****Isn't this cute. You three against us four?" The rest of her team laughs with her. "Whats wrong you couldn't find one last person to join your lame team? I don't blame them I wouldn't want to tag with you-" Her eyes widened as Glory and Gore rang through the arena and the crowd cheered loudly Jeanette came walking out. A red sexy, santa top with a hood, black lycra leggings and furry black boots was what she was wearing as she ran down the ramp, clapping hands with some fans. **

**"****What! Jeanette Vega is back!" **

**"****And last but not least joining the team of Layla, Alicia Fox, and Kaitlyn…Jeanette Vega." Justin announced her and the crowd went wild. **

**"****I guess she is, King. Jeanette has not been present last week for Smackdown or any live event. She was suffering from a minor concussion due to the confrontation she had with the Shield last week at the Slammy's. Let's take you back to it really quickly." They showed a replay and Jeanette subconsciously touched the side of her head." But she seems to be doing better and she is ready to go now in this match." **

**Jeanette gets a hug from each of her teammates and then turns to Eve and smirks. The bell rings and Alicia Fox ****and Aksana start the match. They go back and forth in a pretty good fight until Aksana tags in Tamina. Tamina fights hard like always taking out Alicia. Alicia gets some strength to tag in Layla. They fight until Rosa gets tagged in. They fight for a bit and then Kaitlyn gets tagged in. As Kaitlyn was going for the pin Eve comes in a breaks it. The crow cheers as Jeanette runs in and elbows her in the face. Soon enough all the Divas get in the ring at the same time and a huge brawl occurs from each side. Left and right, bodies are thrown everywhere. Kaitlyn and Eve are the legal ones in the match. Kaitlyn secretly tags in Jeanette without her knowing. As Eve gets distracted, Jeanette grabs her by the hair and slams her down on the mat. She quickly flys up on the turnbuckle and performs a perfect shooting star press, taking the win for her team.**

**"****The winners of this match. The team of Alicia Fox, Layla, Jeanette Vega, and Kaitlyn!" The crowd cheers as Layla's theme comes on. **

**Jeanette looks over as Eve and her team angrily walk up the ramp. She playfully pouts and says "Sorry but I'm back!" She jumps on one corner of the turn buckle and blows a kiss to the crowd. She gets down and hugs each of her teammates. She was happy to have fought in a good match with great Divas.**

**"Well Jeanette is not only beautiful but she is strong. Cole, she can hold her own through anything." **

**"****Jeanette is an amazing athlete. She will get far if she keeps this up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette walked backstage, heading to her locker room when she suddenly smiles and starts to laughs. <strong>

**"****Hey boys." The crowd boos as the Shield comes onto the screen."It's actually kind of surprising. Seeing you three out of your little hide out." She smirks. "Was it scary down there in the dark by yourselves?" She pouts. "Well I hate to break it to you boys but it's not much nicer out here either. At least for you guys its not." Seth comes up and stands a few inches taller than her. He looks down, glaring at her with hatred. **

**"****You couldn't just keep your mouth shut and let us help you. Could you?" Jeanette walks closer and places her hands on his chest he looks down at her perfectly manicured fingers as they grip his vest and push him away. **

**"****You guys didn't ask for my help because you needed it. You did it to use me! You weren't going to help me. Do I look that dumb to you?!" She looks at each of them. **

**"****Not as dumb as we were hoping." Dean mumbles and she rushes over to hit him but Seth grabs her by the waist. **

**"****Look the point is, you made a big mistake last week and that ended with you having a concussion." He smirks. "It can end worse for you next time."**

**"****There isn't going to be a next time. I don't take orders from anybody. I work for myself. Now you guys might be on Punks payroll, or Triple H's or whoever. I don't care. But that's not me and that will never be me. So whatever plans you three jerks keeping cooking up in your minds, leave me out of it. Or it will end badly for you three." She points to them. Dean couldn't contain his laughter. **

**"****This girl. She's got a loud mouth on her."**

**"****That she does." Roman finally speaks up. **

**"****Oh I got more than a loud mouth Dean, and I would love to show you what it is I got one day." He looks up and down her body. "But let's face it you three are not really worth my time and energy. You're not worth anything really." She looks at them with disgust. "You guys thought you got rid of me that easily?" She laughs. "I'm not that fragile. It's gonna take more than a small concussion to get rid of me." She smirks before walking away.**

Adrianna was packing her bags, putting all her belongings that hung in the little locker in her duffle bag. The rest of the girls were packing as well and talking about what they were planning on doing for the holidays.

"Adri, what about you?" Eve asked. "What are your plans for Christmas?" Adrianna closed up her bag and set it down.

She sighs and looks over at the other Divas. "Same thing I do every year. Go down to Tilden, Texas to Uncle Steves house, have a big Christmas party. All my family comes over. It gets pretty crazy sometimes." She smiles. She couldn't wait to spend her holidays with her family. "Well, I gotta get to the airport. I don't wanna miss my flight. Have a good holiday girls." She hugged each of the Diva's in the locker room before exiting. She waved goodbye to all the crew members and the other superstars that were still lurking around backstage. She walks outside into the cold winter night and pulls out the keys to her rentals.

The drive to the airport wasn't long and she had enough time to return her rental and get in a small snack while she waited for her plane.

She sat down in the almost empty seats, setting her duffle down on the seat to her. She relaxes back in her seat and closes her eyes to enjoy her alone time for a few moments. She knew the moment that she stepped foot into her mother's house, there would be no moment alone. For the next couple days, it will be just her and her family. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

She felt someone sit beside her but didn't pay them any mind as she kept her eyes closed.

"Fancy seeing you here, dollface." She giggles silently and opens her eyes looking over at the person occupying the seat next to her.

"I didn't know you were flying. I thought you were gonna drive back." He shook his head.

"No, I figured I was gonna be too tired and I was right, I am exhausted." She smiles over at him. "Got big plans for the next couple days off?"

She nods. "Yea having a big Christmas party with my family at my Uncle Steve's house."

"That sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. Send me pictures."

"Oh, you know I will. What about you? What plans do you have?" He shrugs.

"What I always do every holiday. Go home, open a couple of beers and watch some sappy Christmas movie until I pass out on the couch." She looks over wide eyed. "What?" He snickers.

"Is that really what you do?" He chuckles.

"No…I end up going to strip clubs most of the time."

"Jon!" He wasn't serious was he? "That's how you spend your holidays?" Again he just shrugs.

"Well, I do live in Vegas." He still jokes. "And you know I don't have much of a family left…where would I go for the holidays?" That was true…where would he go?

"Um…this may be kind of last minute but would you like to spend Christmas with us?" She looked up at him with her big doe like blue and violet eyes and he smiled. He wanted so badly to take her up on the offer.

"Nah, thanks darling. But I wouldn't want to intrude-"

Oh you wouldn't! Honestly." She smiles showing off her shiny white teeth, hoping he would say yes. She couldn't let him go home and spend Christmas by himself now knowing it. She would feel terrible. "What do you say? Please." She gives him her best puppy dog eyes and he almost caved in. How could he say no while those beautiful, adorable eyes looked at him in such an innocent way.

Suddenly, a voice calls for the flight to Tilden that is now boarding. Jon places a loose curl behind her ear and shakes his head. He couldn't…

"Thanks doll, but I'm okay. Honestly. Go have fun with your fam and I'll be here to see you when you get back." He winks at her and she sighs feeling upset.

"But, Jon. I just don't think I would enjoy my Christmas knowing that-" Stopping as his thumb brushed against her lips. How amazing was she? Wanting to spend her Christmas with him. Worried of how lonely he was going to be during the holidays. "Or, maybe I'll just go to Vegas with you so you won't be alone." He had to chuckle.

"No, I couldn't do that to you. Go dollface. Have fun, please? For me?" He then gives his best puppy dog eyes making her laugh.

"Fine, I'm not happy about it but-" Getting up, she waited until he did the same and then wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "I'll miss you. Try not to drown yourself in all that glitter from the strip club." She jokes and pulls back to look up at him. He wished she didn't. He loved feeling her body up on his.

"That doesn't happen twice, Ade." Adrianna picks up her duffle and rests the strap on her shoulder. "Have a safe flight doll." She thanks him.

"Merry Christmas." She says softly and turns to leave but he stops.

"Wait, Ade! I almost forgot." She turns back around to see that he pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny, bright gift wrapper with a pink bow on top. She gasps and walks forward to him.

"No, Jon. I don't want that. I didn't get anything for you. Now I feel like such a bad friend." She runs her fingers through her curls. "I'm sorry." He gives her a look.

"Don't be. You didn't know I was going to get you anything and it was kind of a last minute decision. I just saw this and knew I had to get it for you. Open it now. Quickly before you leave. I wanna see if you like it." Taking the gift she carefully rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box. She gasps.

"Jon…" Pulling out the purple rectangular device with matching headphones, she couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face. "You didn't-"

"I know you never replaced the one I broke." He shrugs. "Merry Christmas." She ran her thumb over the peacock feather design on the back of the I-Pod as the lady from before called for the last people boarding the plane. "You need to go. I'll see you in a few days." Adrianna smiled up at him and stood on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you." She whispers. He could feel her warm breathe right on his lips and he wanted nothing more than to feel hers on his. What a feeling… "Bye." She runs over to her section and gives the stewardess her ticket before turning back and waving to Jon and getting on the plane.

Finding her seat, she placed her duffle on the overhead compartment and took a seat by the window. She pulled out her brand new I-Pod and smiled when the screen picture was of one she had taken of them both on his phone one day when they were fooling around backstage. She laughed softly to herself. She loved that picture. She was holding the phone in front of her as he was standing behind her, holding onto her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. She was giving a scared look as Jon at the last minute turned his face and licked her cheek. She went to the playlist section seeing that Jon already uploaded a couple of songs into it. One playlist in particular said _Jon's songs for Ade."_ Going through the songs, she realized these were all songs that Jon had made her listen to one night in his hotel room. They were mostly country songs. Adrianna wasn't really much a country fan but she was slowly learning to like it with how much Jon played it while on the road.

The pilot's voice ran throughout the plane telling the passengers that everything was ready for take-off.

Taking a picture of herself with the new I-Pod, she posted the pic on Instagram and Twitter.

_TheJeanetteVWWE finally got a new I-Pod! I love it so much! Can relax on my way home for the holidays! Thank you for the wonderful gift love! You know who you are!;0 #IHaveTheGreatestFriends #HappyHolidays_

Her phone chimed with all different reactions from the pictures. People asking is she was dating anyone and if she was then who. People liking, and retweeting and favoriting the picture. Social media was the best way to interact with her fans and she loved how close she could be to them. After answering a few tweets from the fans, she put her phone on silent and placed the buds in her ear closing her eyes as the plane began moving. She couldn't wait to finally be home!

Jon got seated on his plane and was just about ready to get a few moments to nap when his phone chimed with a message. He pulls it out and sees that it's a message from Joe. Opening the message up, it was a screen shot of Adrianna's latest pic. He smiled, happy that she loved the gift. He had went a few days ago and bought it with Joe.

But the last couple tweets that were sent out from her to a fan was what caught his attention.

LauraDWWE- _Would this gift happen to be by a certain Hound of Justice? Wink wink. Must be nice to have someone that wonderful buying things for you. You must really be something to him._

_ TheJeanetteVWWE- LOL! Who told you!? This person who gave me this, whoever it may be, is very special to me and this gift will forever be one of my favorites! _

Another tweet was under that.

_TheMonsterHigh32- Why it's just an I-Pod?_

_ TheJeanetteVWWE- It's the meaning behind it. ;) #FeelingLoved _

Jon put his phone away as the pilot began his introduction and announcing that the plane was ready for take-off. He was very much growing feelings for the new Diva. He knew he couldn't hide it anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day-<strong>

Everyone gathered in Steve's house that Christmas afternoon. Both families came this Christmas to spend time with their nieces and nephews and grandchildren. Adrianna was in the kitchen with the rest of the women, helping get the dinner ready for the evening. That was the best part of Christmas day in her opinion, spending time with the women in her family was always a ball because that was regular gossip fest. She found out everything that she needed to know in the few moments that she was gone traveling in under an hour. Those women could gossip.

"Adrianna, I just have to say, we have all been following you on TV. You are doing such a wonderful job. You need to know that we are all very proud of you." Her grandmother Ellen says helping Adrianna, stir the potato salad.

Adrianna smiles and thanks them. "I'm just so happy to finally be where I always wanted to be at. And I just hoped I'm making Uncle Steve proud." She giggles.

"Oh you are darling," His deep, baratone voice says behind her. Coming into the kitchen a beer bottle in his hand, he smiled down at his youngest niece and kissed her forehead. "I am proud of you. I would be proud of you no matter what your decisions in life would be." Adrianna was happy that that was the truth. But she knew in her heart that this was what she was meant to do. She couldn't see herself working a regular 9 to 5. She enjoyed the excitement, the adrenaline. Just like her Uncle.

"Hey is this food ready I'm starving?!" Domenic comes walking into the kitchen holding his stomach and groaning. "I think I'm gonna pass out. Feed me." He slings an arm around his little sister and puts all his weight on her.

"Ugh, god do you really need to eat anymore? You weigh a ton!" She jokes and tries to get him off her.

"Oh come on, you lifted way more than me in your years." He mumbles and lays him head on her shoulder.

"Okay dinner is ready!" The women all pick up a plate of food and take it to the dining room. Adrianna groans as she tries to stand up.

"Domenic get off of me!"

"No…" He whines. "I can't move…Carry me." Adrianna tries to get him off but has no such luck.

"Mike!" She calls to her other brother. Michael chuckles as he walks into the kitchen to the scene in front of him.

"Well now you at least know we missed you sis." Grabbing Domenic, he lifted his youngest brother up off his little sister and dragged him into the dining room. Adrianna fixed herself up before following them in.

* * *

><p>After saying grace, everyone began to eat their dinner of Ham and Pineapple, rice and beans, potato salad, and much more. They were all so full after the meal. Steve stood at the front of the table and got everyone's attention.<p>

"I just want to say…thank you all for coming by for the holidays. I know that most of you live very hectic, busy lives so it's nice that you could take the time off to join us tonight. I just want to say God bless and that I love you all." Everyone smiled and clinged their glasses together. After that, they moved over to the living room where the big tree that was placed right in front of the window had so many goody presents underneath.

Adrianna was sitting on one of the couches, one of her nephews Alexander, jumping on her lap as she played around with him. She held a smile on her face but underneath, there was something that was bothering her.

"You miss him don't you?" Her brother's fiancée Liza asks as she balanced the other twin Christian, on her lap.

"Is it that obvious?" She giggles as Alex's little hands begin playing with her fingers. "Every time I see these kids, it's like I'm looking at him. I haven't been able to speak to him much with the time difference and always being on the road. We always write letters but…its never the same. I just miss him you know. Especially around the holidays. I'm sure you do too." She looks over at her. Liza nods

"Yea, we all do." She says nodding. Someone from the kitchen signals her something and she nods. "Okay! Everyone I think it's time to _open up the presents._" She says just as everyone gathers into the living room. Starting with the littlest kids, they all took turns opening up their presents. Adrianna was the last person.

"You guys…all these gifts are way too much! Thank you so much." She hugged all the family members and relaxed back on the couch.

"Wait, baby girl there's one more gift left under the tree and I think it's for you." Steve grabbed a decent sized box with four holes on each side of it. She looked over confused because she doesn't remember seeing another box down there. She shrugs it off and hurries over to grab it. She feels something moving inside and freezes.

"What is this?" She looks up at her uncle who just smiles and tells her to open it.

Adrianna sets the box down on the ground and everyone gathers around as she opens it and gasps.

Inside the box was a chipper little baby yorkie. "A puppy!" The little yorkie yelps happily as she picks him up in her arms. "Oh, he's adorable! I love him. Who gave him to me? The box has no name." She looks around at everyone.

"Check the dog tag, maybe theres something there." Michael tells her. Adrianna looks down at the shiny collar on the dog and picks up the tag. The tag was engraved 'Merry XMas' – Niko.

"Niko! I love the name." She giggles. A piece of paper was taped to the tag and she opens it. "Turn around." She read out loud. "Turn around?" She gets up and turns to where her family was standing. "Whats going-" Another gasp leaves her as her family moves to the side to let the person behind them walk forward. "OH my God!"

* * *

><p><strong>How sweet is Jon? The sweetest! That was so thou<strong>**ghtful of him. **

**Who do you think was the mystery person? **

**Let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Love ya!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	6. Chapter 6 Crappy New Years

**Heaven In Your Eyes**

**Note- Hello Loves! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year! I was so busy with family and work these past 2 weeks, that I didn't have any time to add a new chapter.**

**But look no further because here is the continuation of Adrianna's Christmas with her family. **

**I do want to warn you that the upcoming chapters are going to change the direction of the story a little. I won't tell you all what's going to happen now(obviously) but there will be a change in Jeanette and Adrianna's relationship with Jon. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. **

**Please review after you read! The next chapter will be up sometime Sunday I believe. **

**Side note- TOTAL DIVAS IS BACK ON SUNDAY! MY WONDERFUL PAIGE AND ALICIA FOX! I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THEM ON. I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT PAIGE IS LIKE OUTSIDE OF THE RING AND NOW IT'S FINALLY COME TRUE! I'M UPSET THAT TRINITY AND SUMMER WILL NOT BE ON BECAUSE HONESTLY TRINITY AND JON'S RELATIONSHIP GAVE ME LIFE! I LOVED THEM AND WATCHING THEM ON SCREEN AS A COUPLE AND SUMMER IS JUST AWESOME ALL AROUND. BUT I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY THEY PROTREYED ON TOTAL DIVAS. I REALLY DON'T THINK SHE'S AS MUCH AS A WITCH AS THEY MADE HER TO BE. REALITY SHOWS ARE SCRIPTED! **

**Okay I'm back enjoy loves!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Oh my God!" Adrianna slowly puts Niko down on the floor and her hands lift up to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe this. "Oh my god…" That was all she could say. She couldn't believe he was here. Her eyes began to water as he walked forward. His crisp long sleeved black coat with red trimming and sky blue pants framed his built figure quite nicely. The white peaked cap he wears was off and in one of his white gloved hands. The smile that graced his face was something Adrianna wished she could see every single day. "Robbie…" She whispered.

He finally took the last step to be in front of her. She was shaking, frozen to her spot. Her older brother was here. In front of her. She hadn't seen him in close to a year and she missed him dearly. She understood his job and the things he did and she knew that him being here probably was not easy to get.

"Merry Christmas baby sis." He smiles and isn't surprised when she springs forward and hugs him close. His golden buttons and medals brushed against her face as she tightened her grip on him. He could feel her shaking in his grip and he kissed her forehead and whispered that it was happy to be home. He didn't try to hide the tears that were falling down his face as well. He had missed his little sister way too much.

"Is this really happening right now?" She says pulling away and wiping her tears. Her family laughs.

"Yea, Ade it's really me here." His deep voice, familiar voice says and she once again hugs him close.

"This is by far the best Christmas present you could have ever given me." She giggles into his chest. A small bark coming from her feet has them looking down and laughing as Niko jumps up and down wanting to be held by his new owner. "Was he your idea too?" She asks Robbie as she picks up the little fur ball.

He shrugs. "You always wanted one right?" He pets the puppies head. She nods.

"Well then, this is the second best present you could have given me. I can't believe you guys kept this a secret from me!" She says to the rest of her family who were drying their eyes from the tears. Everyone could see the love between these two siblings. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses Robbie's cheek. "Thank you and I'm so happy you're here with us."

* * *

><p>After all the Christmas wrapping paper was collected from the ground and thrown out, the older guests, meaning the men, went out back to have a few beers by the big backyard pool. The women went into the kitchen to clean up. Michael and Domenic were sitting in the couch playing a new video game and Adrianna was sitting with Robbie and Liza on the other couch as Alexander and Christian played around with Niko on the floor next to them.<p>

"So how long are you here for?" Adrianna asked her brother.

"Just about a month. I flew in last night." Adrianna was thrilled.

"That's so great! You can come to one of the shows!"

He chuckles. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know you are stirring up a lot of stuff for my friends back in base." She smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you are like the most talked about person around the guys. And they hardly keep a filter with their thoughts about you. I've had to go on full brother mode a couple of times." She rolls her eyes.

"Well then…" She giggles. "It's nice to know how popular I am with your friends."

"Yea…couple of them were hoping you were single. Think they got a chance with you or something. I don't know I stopped paying attention after the words you and single." She laughs.

"Oh well tell them I am flattered but…I will have to say no. The single life is all I need at the moment."

"Wait…"Liza steps in. "You mean to tell me that with all the hotties-" Robbie looks over at her, playfully glaring. "er- I mean, other men that are not as hot as your brother," Adrianna laughs. "You haven't found one that at least holds some of your interest?" Adrianna thinks about it.

"Well…there might be one guy, or two, or five." Robbie looks up.

"Five!?"

"Calm down. I'm playing."

"So his name?" Liza asks. Adrianna didn't know if talking about her small crush on Jon was such a good idea.

"His name is Jon."

"John Cena!?" Robbie and his fiancée ask at the same time which makes Ade laugh hard.

"No! God no. He's dating Nikki Bella. No his real name is Jonathan Good but in the WWE it's Dean Ambrose."

"Dean Ambrose? As in the SHIELD's Dean Ambrose? As in the Street Dog Jon Moxley?" She nods.

"Yes…"

"You go girl! He's hot." Liza high-fives her. Robbie puts his hands up to stop it.

"Are you serious? He seems pretty-"

"Off his rockers?" Michael and Domenic put their two cents in but continue to play.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"Well he's not. That's just his character, off screen he's a pretty chill- laid back guy. And he's funny, and charming, and sweet, and-"

"Oh no!" Robbie puts his head in his hands.

"What?" Ade asks confused.

"You have that look in your eyes." She shakes his head.

"What-what look?" He points to her face.

"That look. You're in love." She gasps.

"No I'm not!"

"Denial!" Mike and Dom add on.

"Shut up! I am not in love. What are you crazy? We're not even dating."

"Yet." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her.

"You guys are so immature…" She pouts and looks down.

"Aw sis we're just playing with you." Robbie puts an arm around her. "It's okay to have these feelings. I mean, you haven't dated anyone since Sean and that was like two years ago or something." She tries not to tense up at the mention of his name. She nods. "Speaking about Sean I saw him in the airport when I landed last night." She looks up suddenly.

"Really?..." He nods.

"Yup. It was actually kind of nice to see him again. You guys ended things and he just kind of fell from the face of the earth." He shrugs. "You guys didn't end on bad terms did you?" What could she say?

"No…not really. I mean we- we ended things rather cordial I guess. I'm moving on is all."

Robbie smiles. "Well that's good. But just to let you know, any other guy that thinks he's gonna come into my little sister's life without talking to the brothers first has got another thing coming…I'll kick his ass." Adrianna laughs.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." She smiles at him.

"Okay guys, it's time for the ugly Christmas sweater picture this year!" Sara Anne comes into the living room with a camera in her hand. "Get in a line kids." All four of her children groan, not wanting to take another god awful Ugly Christmas sweater picture. "Don't make me get Uncle Steve in here!" She says loudly hoping her big brother came in.

"Okay! Okay we're going!" They all drop what they were doing and stood together with smiles on their faces just as Steve came into the living room with a chuckle.

"Now that's more like it." Sarah Lynn puts the camera up to her face and takes the picture. Adrianna was in between her brothers, a huge genuine smile on her face. This was all she wanted. Her Christmas wish came true.

* * *

><p>Adrianna spent the rest of the night posting all the funny, and loving pictures on Instagram and Twitter.<p>

The first picture was of Adrianna and Robbie. He had her on his back giving her a piggy back ride around the living room. You could see how happy they were to be with each other again.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- Could not have asked for a better Christmas Present. My brother Robbie, who is a #Marine made it in time for the holidays! __#Cherish your family. Some of these men and women don't have the chance to spend it with their #Family #LoveYourLife #MilitaryBro #RespectForTheArmedForces #ItsAChristmasMiracle_

Another one was of Adrianna holding Niko close to her as she snuggled up against him.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- The most adorable gift! My little Niko! Thank you brother Robbie. I am officially a pet owner! _

One with her four brothers. They were all in different, stupid, funny poses as they modeled off their ugly sweaters.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- The Gonzales siblings are all back together again. Here to start some trouble just like back in the day! #Family #Brothers #LoveMyLife #MakingMomsLifeMiserable #UglyXMasSweaters_

The last couple of pictures were all with her family. She took a couple with Steve and her grandparents as well.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- The holidays have started off amazing. I hope all of you have had the chance to spend it with your families! #HappyHolidays #MerryChristmasYaFilthyAnimal #AndAHappyNewYear_

* * *

><p>"Hey, heading to bed?" Adrianna's mother Rebecca asked her as she walked into the bedroom she was going to spend the night in.<p>

"Yea, just answering a couple of texts before I do." She smiles. "This was fun. I think I forgot how much it was to be with the entire family. It's been a long year." Rebecca nods.

"And it's only going to get better from here." She sits on the side of the bed. "You know you have really made all of us proud."

"Really?" Adrianna smiles.

"Of course. We are so happy for you. You are finally living out your dream where you wanted it to be. That's all we want for you." She kisses her forehead. "Of course your brothers are just happy you can get them free tickets." She jokes and they both laugh.

"Yea tell me about it." She rolls her eyes. Her phone, that was resting on the side of her vibrated and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face when she saw the name that popped up.

"Is that Jon?" Rebecca gives her a look and her daughter blushes. Adrianna tells her mother everything. They were best friends. So of course she knew about her crush on Jon.

"Maybe." She reads the text.

"You know, with all this success, you do deserve some happiness."

"But I am happy." She shrugs. Rebecca didn't believe her much.

"It could feel like that now…but how long are you willing to wait? You got what it takes to stay in this business sweety and I'm just saying this because I'm your mother. You got it. Now from what you have told me, Jon is a pretty nice guy. Are you willing to risk him finding someone else until you make up your mind?" Rebecca knew she just left her daughter with something to think about. "It's your decision…but just make sure you make the right one. Follow your heart." She kisses her forehead and walks out of the room.

_Looks like the night was fun. Happy that you got to see your brother tonight. Sweet dreams doll. I'll see you in a couple of days. _

She smiled and sent him a quick text back before snuggling into her bed and going to sleep. She had the next couple of days to think about what she wanted to do.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Adrianna!"

**"**Nicky!" As soon as Adrianna got to the arena where Raw was at, the first person she saw backstage was Nick.

**"**How was your Christmas?" He asked grabbing her in a big bear hug and not letting her go as he walked her to catering. Everyone was so glad they had a couple days off to relax and spend time with their families. She had spent the time with her family but also never lost touch with her friends. She spent the days sending pictures back and forth between her co-workers. The two people she spent most of the time talking to were Jon and Nick.

"So great! I missed my family! And you can only imagine how exciting the holidays with Steve Austin could be." She smiles as he drops her in a chair.

"I do actually. But hopefully I'll be able to be a part of it one year." He sits down next to her and winks at her. She couldn't stop the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"Hm…maybe." She sends a wink back.

"Well you two look cozy." April walks into catering and makes a b line towards the show off and his companion.

"April!" Adrianna smiles and accepts her hug. "How excited are you to be working with Nick for the next couple of months?" The two go back to smiling at each other. April rolls her eyes.

"Hey I was gonna run the ropes a little before the show wanna join me?" Nick asks Ade getting up and offering her his hand.

"Yea sure, why not?" She grabs his hand and stands.

"Oh wait, Nick actually I came over here to talk to you a little about what's going on tonight. Ade why don't you go along, Nick will be there in a minute." April smiles to her and shrugs and walks along the path to the gorilla. As soon as she was far enough, April smacks Nick on the shoulder.

"Ow! What?" He glares at her.

"What are you doing? Flirting up a storm with Adrianna? Jon and her are this close to getting together. We are all waiting for it. So don't ruin it!"

"Hey, she's free game right now. Jon doesn't want to man up and say what he's really feeling that's his fault. I like Ade."

"Nick, she's like a little young for you isn't she?" April giggles as he glares at her.

"No…she's mature for her age. And I like spending time with her. I might ask her out soon."

"No you can't! Nick you're going to ruin everything."

"I'm not ruining anything. Jon doesn't own her and none of you can stop me from doing this. I'm gonna do it. I'll see you for our segment." He walks away from the petite brunette. April sighs and decides to recruit a few people to help her out. No way was Nick ruining this for Jon and Ade.

* * *

><p>"Okay so show me how to do the Zig Zag." They had finished up with their warm up in the ring and Adrianna wanted to mess around with Nick before they had to go back and get showered and ready for the show.<p>

"You really wanna know how to do to it?" Nick chuckles and she stands in the middle of the ring with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to learn it." She answered with a smirk. He chuckles again.

"Alright." After showing her the moves step by step he let her practice on him.

"Ready?" She asked and he nods. Running to the ropes to get some momentum, she jumps up grabbing him by the neck and sending him down to the mat. She laughs as he lays there staring up at the ceiling lights. "How was that?"

He smiles. "That was actually pretty good. Almost as great as mine but not as quite." He answer cockily.

"Well it's not like it's such a hard finisher to do." She shakes her head. "You just jump and grab them by the neck and send them down. Any genius can do that."

"Oh yea? Anyone can do that? Well what about you Miss No finisher?" She crosses his arms.

"Yea…I don't really have a finisher." She pouts.

"Well why don't we make one for you right now?" He stands back up and moves closer to her.

"Really? You would help me?" She smiles up at him.

"Of course. Why not? Come on let's get started."

After a few minutes of careful thinking and different try outs, Nick and Ade finally came up with something decent enough.

"I like it…It's simple yet gets the job done." She high fives him. They decided that the running corkscrew neckbreaker would be her finisher.

"Alright, try it on me." Nick got into position and Adrianna did a flip over him grabbing his neck and sending him face first to the mat.

"That was awesome!" Nick got up and smiled high fiving her.

"That was great. I think the audience is going to like it a lot. Although I'm pretty sure you have the WWE universe wrapped around your little finger." She shrugs.

"eh…maybe."

"Oh not maybe! You're what they mostly talk about. You're getting there Ade. Don't second guess yourself." She smiles.

"Thanks." Nick gives her a look.

"You still don't believe me huh?" She shakes her head. "Well maybe this will convince you." Before she could ask, he pinned her to the nearest turnbuckle and began tickling her sides.

"No! no,no,no,no! Nick please- s-stop!" She couldn't stop laughing and giggling. Her sides began to hurt but he wasn't stopping.

"Nope. Not until you believe me." He chuckles.

"Okay. Okay fine. Believe you-u." He finally stops. She takes a deep breathe. "Thank you…" She blows a couple of strands of hair from her face and Nick smiles letting his fingertips move a couple of strands of hair away from her face as well. They were extremely close to each other right now…staring into each other's eyes. "Um-"

"Are you going to the New Years Eve Party?" He asked suddenly pulling away a bit to look at her more clearly.

She nods. "Yea, I think. Haven't really decided yet." Actually she had been hoping that Jon would have asked her to be his date or at least asked her if she was going first.

"Well if you don't have plans to go with the girls, or someone else, would you wanna go with me?" She raises her brow. He really wanted to go with her?

"Um…I think.-"

"YooHoo!" A voice said behind them making Nick sigh. "Hey, hey guys. Were we interrupting something?" Celeste walks down the ramp along with Victoria and Naomi.

"No, not at all." He knew that this was all Aprils plan. He rolls his eyes.

Adrianna waves to the girls. "Do you need the ring?" They nod.

"Yea. Sorry, I hope you guys were done here." Celeste told them sheepishly.

"We were. No worries." She shrugs. She looks up at Nick again. "I'll let you know the deets soon. Thanks for helping me out." Nick smiles and grazes her arms with his fingertips. She waves at the rest of the girls before sliding out of the ring and running up the ramp.

As soon as she was gone, Nick turned to the girls. "Nice girls…nice." They just shrug and begin to talk amongst themselves. It's not that they didn't like Nick. On the contrary, Nick was one of the most liked guys backstage. It's just at the moment, Ade and Jon was all everyone wanted to happen. And they didn't want anyone interfering in that. Nick was number one on the list but one unlikely person may be creeping her way to the top of that list as well.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Jon was talking to who?" Nattie was getting her outfit ready tonight when she saw Jon talking to a cute blonde by the monitors. They seemed to be extra friendly with each other. April was in the locker room when she heard Nattie talking about it.<p>

"The new interviewer Renee. They seem to be friends. I've been seeing them together a lot more backstage." She shrugs. "I mean I've gotten to know Renee and she's pretty nice and sweet and has a boyfriend so I don't think it's going anywhere with her and Jon. Like I said they're probably just friends. But I don't want Ade to see and get the wrong idea you know? I know how much she likes Jon." April nods.

"Yea…" They hear the shower go off in the locker room. "Okay I think that's her. I don't want her hearing us. Thanks for telling me. I'll let her know." Nattie nods and walks out. April sighs and sits down by her locker. Should she tell Ade?

* * *

><p>Adrianna smiled as she walked backstage to catering. Her shower felt great to her muscles and she was ready to kick some butt tonight on Raw.<p>

As she was walking she finally found one person in particular she had been wanting to see all day. Jon was standing right where Nattie last saw him, by the monitors. Her smile widened taking him in. She loved his smile, his unruly hair, that crazed look he got in his eyes sometimes…she loved it. She…loved it? Shaking the thought from her mind, she continued to walk wanting to say hi when she saw that he wasn't alone. Renee Young, or Paquette was with him. The new backstage interviewing was playing around with the end of her hair that was tied in a braid. Her smile showed her perfect white teeth and her eyes twinkled anytime Jon said something funny. She was flirting…and he was flirting back. Adrianna knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herself from eavesdropping. She hid behind a big pile of production boxes.

"So are you going to that New Years Party?" Renee asked Jon casually. Jon shrugs.

"Uh, yea a bunch of the guys are going and Colby and Joe kind of invited me so yea I might go." Renee nods.

"Oh, heh, okay. I might be going too." She bites her lip. "I don't know much of the girls yet and no ones exactly invited me themselves but…we'll see what happens until then." In all honesty, Jon wanted to invite Adrianna to go with him. But being backstage in WWE is like being back in high school, nothing stays a secret. He had heard around in the last couple of minutes before he saw Renee that Nick had asked Adrianna. Feeling a little bummed because he knew he took too long in asking her. But seeing the new blonde interviewer smile up at him kind of made things okay for now. Now that he was out a date- or maybe he wasn't.

"Well, how about you go with me?" He gives her a charming smile that has her blushing.

"Really? You don't mind spending some time with little old me?" She giggles. He smirks.

"Not at all, darling." Darling? Adrianna sighs. He had asked Renee before he asked her…she couldn't believe it…

"Okay so it's settled then." He nods.

"See you then." He winks at her and walks away. Adrianna makes sure he doesn't see her as he leaves. She had suddenly lost her apetite…

Jon was taking Renee instead of her. Why was she feeling so jealous? Jon wasn't her boyfriend. But she wanted him to be. He could have any choice of girls he wanted. But he wanted her.

Now what was she going to do? The guys she wanted to go with was going with someone else.

Would it be mean of her to take Nick's offer now that she was free to do so?

Taking out her phone, she sent a quick text. The words looking back at her from the screen and her heart clenched as she sent it.

_Still want me to be your date?_

A few seconds later…

**_Of course. You got things settled out?_**

_Yea. I would love to go to the party with you. __J_

_;P __**Well alright then beautiful. I'm looking forward to it. TTYL gotta have a quick meeting with April.**_

She puts the phone back in her pocket and aimlessly walks around the backstage area until she had to get ready. She didn't like this feeling coursing through her body. She wanted it to stop. But she knew the only person that could make it stop…was Jon.

"Time to get ready." She walks to the make-up and clothing area.

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>**Raw, Crappy New Years**

**Vickie Guerrero had thrown an extravagant New Years Eve party for all the employees backstage. Everyone was hanging around, enjoying each other's company and drinking. The Divas were huddled together in a corner talking amongst themselves when the camera caught Kaitlyn walking towards them. **

**"****Hey guys? Guys! Look who I brought?" Kaitlyn pointed to the woman walking with her. It was Mae Young. The Divas stopped talking and smiled, gathering around the older Diva.****They all began asking Mae questions and starting up conversations when they were pushed aside by the very arrogant Divas Champ, Eve Torres. **

**"****Oh Mae. Guys, it's the Hall of Famer. WWE's favorite. Mae Young." She smiles down at her. "Well girls you're probably wondering who I am going to choose to defend my title against tonight. But…"She looks around. "Let's face it, I-I've beaten all of you." She smirks and the Divas roll their eyes. "I've beaten all of you guys except one. All except one."**

**"****Except me." Mae says. Eve nods and was about to respond when someone walks up and places an arm around Mae. **

**"****And me." The black haired beauty appeared on the screen. Jeanette grinned at Eve who didn't know what to say…it was true. Eve hasn't had a one on one match with Jeanette yet. But she definitely wasn't gonna let the first time be against her title. **

**"****Oh…well. It's a special night. And let's face it you're nothing special." Eve snickers and Jeanette smirks at her. **

**"****So congratulation Mae! I'll see you in the ring." Eve smiles fakely and walks away, flipping her hair. **

* * *

><p><strong>After the unfortunate realization that Mae could not compete tonight due to the fact that she was pregnant, Eve still went through with the championship match and decided to have the ref declare her winner by forfeit. When the ref was going to raise her hand in victory, Kaitlyn ran out to the ring. They began to brawl as soon as she slid into the ring. <strong>

**Kaitlyn tried to take Eve down as hard as she could and just when she was about to, Eve got her way, as always, and slid out of the ring to safety. Eve was walking backwards up the ramp, smirking at Kaitlyn who was still in the ring. She was gloating and showing off her championship that she retained. Suddenly the crowd began cheering and Kaitlyn started laughing. Eve looked around confused. **

**"****Oh my god, what is she thinking!" king exclaimed. Eve turned around and was met by a big chocolate cake to her face. Jeanette ran out from the back, the giant cake in her hands. Eve screamed as she fell to the ground, cake and frosting covering the top part of her body and her championship. Jeanette began laughing and began licking her fingers in her sultry way as the crowd oohed. She looked back down at Eve who was still in shock. Grabbing a mic from her back pocket, the audience could hear her laughing now. **

**"****The winner of this match, and still Divas Champion…Eve Torres!" Jeanette did her best announcers voice and the crowd cheered once again for the Diva as she dropped the mic on Eve and walked back up the ramp. **

**Backstage**

**Jeanette was walking backstage smiling and wiping her hands with a towel she found. **

**"****Miss Vega." An arrogant, annoying voice said next to her. Jeanette sighs and looks over as the camera pans out and Paul Heyman is seen with a smug look on his face. The crowd boos.**

**"****Mister Heyman…Punk." She nods at him. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Paul begins to speak. **

**"****You know I've been secretly watching you since your debut." He smiles at her and she tilts her head. **

**"****You have?" He nods. **

**"****Of course. I mean look at you. You are beautiful, talented beyond belief. You've got what it takes." He points at her. "You've got what it takes…to be a Paul Heyman Girl!" She ponders the thought. **

**"****Has a nice ring to it." She shrugs. Paul and Punk smirk. **

**"****It does. Jeanette Vega- A Paul Heyman Girl. It sounds wonderful. And with Punk on our side you can have anything you want." She smirks back. **

**"****Anything I want huh?" She crosses her arms. Cm Punk nods. **

**"****Anything."**

**"****Okay. I want a match…against the Shield." She smiles and the crowd has mixed reactions. **

**"****What?" Paul says confused. "You want a match with the Shield?" She nods. **

**"****Yea all three. Can you- Can you get that for me?" Cm Punk looks at Paul confused. What was this girl thinking? She suddenly begins to laugh. "That's right. You can't get it for me because they work for you. They're on your payroll" She points at Punk. "I guess you two weren't here when the Shield offered me a little place in their little "family." I don't work for anybody. I am not here to do anybody's dirty work for them. You want me to be something meaningful, I'll consider it. But I know you Mr. Heyman." She looks at him up and down. " You weasel your way into people's mind. Make them think that you have their best interests at hand and then when you're done with them you throw them away. You betray them." She looks at Punk. "So sad Punk doesn't have enough brain cells to figure that out." He glares at her. "Thanks but no thanks. You wouldn't want me on your team anyways." She smirks. "I don't play well with others." She glares at Punk. "Nice to see you gentlemen. Have a nice day." Before she left though, she swiftly kicked one of Punks crutches out from under him, sending him to the floor. He groans and holds his leg in pain. She kneels down close to his face and grabs him by his hair. **

**"****I'm not like most people around here. I'm very calm and loving but these sudden interest in using me and offering me a spot in there little cults is driving me up the wall. Now…you don't want to see me get angry." She tightens her hold on his hair. "You come looking for me ever again," She grabs one of his crutches. "And this crutch is gonna be sticking out of someplace you really don't want it to be in." The crowd oohs and she drops the crutch on the floor and walks away. **

* * *

><p>"Guys are you sure this isn't…too much?" Adrianna look at herself in the mirror in the locker room. The entire roster decided that they would get ready for the New Year's Eve party in the arena and then drive to the party seeing as the little pub that would be hosting the party was not far from the arena.<p>

After Adrianna and Celeste came back from their segment with Mae Young, she dragged her and April into the locker room and told her what she heard. April had told her before hand that Nattie had seen Jon by the monitors close to catering but she never told her with who…now she felt like the biggest jerk. But she was making up for it by helping her friend look as hot as possible so Jon could see her and realize what a big mistake he was making. She was sure that he was going to ask her to be his date that afternoon when they talked. She kept wondering what went wrong from then to now.

"Trust us Ade. You look beautiful!" Celeste finished her look with simple silver snowflake studs that sparkled on her earlobes. "Jon's gonna regret not asking you to be his date tonight. Nick is gonna have to watch his back tonight with him."

"Not just him." Phil walked in after knocking. He smiled when he saw April, Celeste, and her all ready. He was going to ride with them to the party. "I think every guy is going to be glaring at Nick tonight. You look stunning." Phil walked up and kissed her on the cheek. He had become like a big brother to Ade and she was lucky to have him here when she couldn't have her real brothers around. "You all look stunning." He almost blushed as him and April's eyes met. Celeste and Ade took notice and bit their lips to not gush over it. "But I actually just came in to tell you guys that it's almost 11:30 and we should heard out soon."

Adrianna nods. "Yea we're already right girls?" They nod and grab their purses and walk out of the locker room. April and Celeste nudge Adrianna with their elbows as Nick comes walking towards them. He was freshly showered, having taken extra longer to get all the brown pudding off of him. April had to go through the same routine. Nick was walking, aimlessly looking down while pulling the sleeves of his dark red button down up to his elbows. He didn't notice the girls there until Ade cleared her throat to get his attention.

The moment he looked up, Ade had to blush. His intense gaze was making her nervous. But not in a bad way. She actually liked the way he was looking at her. She smiled. "Hey."

"Wow…" Nick was speechless. Adrianna looked beautiful in her black and floral print cap sleeved pencil dress with a warm navy military coat. Her hair was let down in soft curls and her face was done natural and simple with a winged eye liner and pink lip stain and her delicate feet were adorned in red sparkly opened toed pumps. Nick was going to be the envy of every man there.

Adrianna laughed. "I take it you like? Ready to go?" She moves her bangs away from her eyes.

"Wow…" Nick says again and the rest of the friends laugh.

"Is that all you can say?" Celeste waves a hand in his face. "Then it looks like April and I did a good job. We should get going though." Nick walked over to Adrianna and offered her his elbow for her to grab onto.

"Shall we?" He smiled down at her. Ade grabs him and they follow their friends out.

* * *

><p>It was 5 till and everyone was already on the edge of their seats ready for the countdown to start. Almost everyone was here. Adrianna was having a blast hanging around with everyone. They were all sitting by the bar.<p>

"Are you guys really going to the start the fun without us?" Adrianna turns and screams in excitement when she sees the set of twins behind her.

"Guys!" She runs up and hugs them. "What are you guys doing here?" The twins smile at her.

"Well we couldn't just not come tonight. Just because we're technically fired." Nikki smirks. "It just wouldn't be the same without us." They hug everyone else and then take a seat and order a drink.

"So when are you guys coming back? And I see you are bringing two new accessories with you." Adrianna points out Nikki's obvious enhancement. Brie laughs.

"We're hoping to be back by March. Just in time for Wrestlemania." Adrianna smiles.

"Well I hope so. Getting called up to the main roster, I was really looking forward to working with you two." Nikki and Brie nod and come up on either side of her for a hug.

Adrianna took her phone out and open the camera app. "Picture?" She had taken a picture with everyone here tonight and they were the only two that were left.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- The party couldn't start without these two beauties. Besos for my Bellas #HappyAlmostNewYears_

Adrianna was in between the twins and they were on either side of her pulling kissy faces.

"Guys! Guys! It's almost time!" April called out running with Phil and Celeste by the TV's where everyone was waiting for the ball to drop in Time Square.

"Let's go!" Nick grabbed Ade's hand and everyone made it just in time for the ten second countdown.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone in the pub cheered and clapped.

"Woooooo!" April and Adrianna jump in joy and hugged each other. "It's a new year!" Nick grabbed Ade from behind and spun her around as she laughed. She turns around and places a kiss on his cheek. She didn't know why she did. She just did it…Nick looked into her eyes and leaned forward.

"Adrianna!" She quickly turns before Nick and her lips could meet.

"Renee." She smiled at the blonde and accepts her hug.

"You look beautiful! Happy New Year." She hugs Nick as well.

"Same to you. Would you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." She smiles politely and walks off. She knew it was kind of rude, but Adrianna honestly couldn't stay there and talk to her like she wasn't jealous or upset that Jon asked her instead. She felt foolish for thinking this way. Maybe what she felt for Jon was a lot more intense then she wanted to let on.

* * *

><p>"Hey girl." Adrianna didn't even notice the table she passed until someone got her attention.<p>

"Hi!" Naomi got up and hugged her. She was at a table with her fiancée Jonathan Fatu, his twin brother Josh, Joe and Colby. "I'm sorry I was zoned out." She giggles. "Having fun?"

"Ooh the best. It's so great to just chill for a night." Joe nods and takes a shot with one of the twins.

"Where's Jon?" She asked curious. She figured he would be here with them and Renee.

"Bathroom." Colby nods to the corner. "Heard you came here with Ziggler." Adrianna gives him a look at the tone of his voice.

"Yes, I did." Colby and Joe stand up to get close to her.

"How did that happen? I figured you would wanna come here with Jon." She sighed.

"He asked Renee." She shrugs as if she didn't care. But they knew it hurt her.

"He only asked because he heard Ziggler asked you and you said yes."

"I only said yes after I heard Jon asked her. I didn't give him a yes yet because I wanted to see if Jon was going to do it." She shook her head. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm glad I came with Nick! He's funny and nice and-"

"But he's not Jon." Joe tells her.

Adrianna looks down. "Look guys…I appreciate you guys trying to help. Okay? But I don't think this thing with Jon is going to work out. I don't think he feels the same way as I do." Colby groans.

"You two? Need to stop skipping around your feelings for each other. You don't know how to just come out and say what you want! You want to be with Jon?" Adrianna looks up at them. She nods. "Then tell him."

"But what if-"

"No! No ifs. He feels the same way. Trust us. Just tell him."

"Guys, I saw him with Renee today. The way he looked at her. He seems to have a thing for her-"

"Ade!"

"No guys…just stop. He obviously asked her here because-"

"Because he heard you were going with someone else. You two are going to give me a headache!" Colby grabs his head. Ade gives him a hug.

"Thank you guys. But I don't think I could keep doing this. Keep waiting for something to happen when it clearly doesn't seem like he feels the same." Naomi gets up again and puts an arm around her.

"Girl, you're being ridiculous. Jon likes you! Not Renee. Just listen to us. Tell him." What should she do? Should she just fess up and tell him already.

She answered after a minute. "You said he was by the bathrooms?" Colby and Joe smile and point her to the right direction. Ade walks over, building up her confidence and thinking about what she wanted to tell him. How was she going to bring this up…?

"Just be cool." She says to herself. She turns the corner and sees him standing with his back to her. She knew that was him. She could recognize that unruly hair anywhere.

"Hey Jo-" She stops at what she was seeing. Jon was laughing with someone who was standing in front of him. That person was shorter and blonde. She was running her hands up and down his chest. They seemed to be really into each other. She didn't want to keep looking but she couldn't take her eyes away. It wasn't until Jon pushed the blonde on the wall and began kissing her that Ade couldn't keep looking anymore. She stumbles back the way she came.

Colby and Joe are the first to see her and they get up immediately when they see her face streaming with tears. "What happened Ade?" Colby puts an arm around her. She pulls away from him, hurt.

"Tell him the truth? He feels the same way? Was this some kind of joke to you guys?" She says hurt as she wipes her tears. They look at each other confused.

"What are you talking about babe?" Joe comes forward but she steps back.

"Jon doesn't feel the same way. I told you guys he didn't!"

"Ade that's not true."

"Then why is he making out with Renee in an empty hallway?" She points behind her. Colby and Joe look up to see Jon and Renee come out with huge smiles on their faces. They groan. Jon had to find a way to ruin this.

"Ade we didn't-"

"Stop." She puts a hand up. "Just stop." She turns and walks over to April and Celeste's table. Hurrying, she grabs her purse and coat.

"Hey, Ade." She doesn't respond and makes her way to the door. "Hey! Wait!" April and Celeste follow her out. "What happened babe. You're crying."

"I'm so stupid…" She says in sobs.

"Honey what happened?"

"Jon he- I went to tell him how I felt about him. That I- I wanted something more than just a friendship. Colby and Joe talked me into it because they claimed that he felt the same way but…when I found him…he was making out with Renee." She covers her face and cries more. Celeste and April look at each other.

"Oh I'm going to kill him!" Celeste tries to walk back inside but Ade stops her.

"No!"

"No? What do you mean no! Ade he hurt you!"

"No. It's done." She shrugs. "I finally know that he doesn't feel the same. It's not fair to me that you guys go and yell at him for something like this. He likes Renee-" She closes her eyes. "Then…I wish them the best. I can't be mad because he didn't fall for me back. I'm just upset…I waited too long." Honestly, she was very hurt and sad about Jon but she was more angry at the fact that she thought Colby and Joe had lied to her to make her feel like a fool. April and Celeste wipe her tears and hug her close. They know what a broken heart was like…and they hated that their friend had to go through that…on New Years.

"Hey." Nick comes outside after hearing that Ade came out crying. "Everything alright?" Ade pulls away from the girls.

"Everything fine. I just got some bad news from back home." She lied easily. "Um, I don't really feel like staying. If you don't mind can you take me back to the hotel?" She looks up at him sadly and Nick couldn't say no.

"Yea of course. We'll see you guys later." Nick hugs April and Celeste and then grabs Ade's hand after she says goodbye to them.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick was inside her room, making sure Ade was comfortable enough to be alone. He hated leaving her this way. But everyone that knew Ade, knew that she was stubborn as hell.<p>

"I'm fine Nick. Thank you for this. I shouldn't have asked you to leave the party though." She sits on her bed after brushing her teeth. Nick comes over and grabs her hand.

"I didn't mind. As long as you're okay." She smiles thankful for him.

"Thanks." She whispers. "You look tired you should probably head to your room so you can rest." She walks him to the door. "I'll see you later. Good night." She leans up on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek. Before she could step back, Nick grabbed her by the waist. "What's wrong?" He sighs.

"I know why you're upset." She continues to look at his eyes. "It's Jon isn't it? I saw him and Renee."

"It doesn't matter." She shrugs. "It doesn't matter anymore. Actually I really don't feel like talking about it right now. Can we talk about it later?" There was only one person she needed to talk to right now. And it was someone that she would be seeing a lot of in these next couple of months. Nick nods.

"Yea pretty one." He whispers and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight." She closes the door after he steps out. Walking back to her room, she picks up her phone that is still on the charger and dials a number.

"Saraya B. Who needs some lovin'" The cockney accent of her best friend made her smile a little. She missed her so much.

"Sar…have some time to talk?" She asked hoping that it wasn't too late and that she could talk.

"For you babe? I'm always available. What's going on?" Ade sighs…where does she start?

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said don't hate me! I told you that their relationship was not going to blossom super quick. They are going to get through a couple of things first. But I think the next chapter will make everyone happy again. I hope!<strong>

**Nick is trying to move in on Jon's girl! Uh oh Nicky. Not the wisest thing to do! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Love you guys. **

**Whitttyyy76**


	7. Chapter 7 The Start of Something New

**Heaven's in Your Eyes**

**Note- Okay this chapter is kind of short but there is a lot of information in it! This is the chapter that will change everything in my story. I was debating if I really wanted to go this route, but I think it's the right way to go. I didn't want her to be the type of person that has no faults, that just goes out there and wins every match and is perfect. The vibe of the story will change a little. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Adrianna and Jon finally confront eachother! But the outcome of it all will not be revealed until the next chapter. Sorry!**

**Please leave a review after you read! Hate it or love it just voice it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

** "**Paul, Stephanie thank you so much for taking the time out to meet with me. I know you guys are probably busy with Raw and all but I really needed to talk to you two." Adrianna took a seat in their private office. Paul Levesque, or Triple H sat behind the big mahogany desk. Stephanie was by his side.

**"**Well everyone should know that we are here for any of you if you need it. Your call sounded urgent. Is everything alright?" Stephanie asked her.

Adrianna looked down at her shaky hands. She didn't know if this was the right decision to make. But she knew that whether or not it was a good idea, Paul and Stephanie would tell her the truth and they needed to hear this.

"Well honestly, since I've made my debut, which I am totally grateful for, I have been thinking a lot about my character, about Jeanette." Paul nods for her to continue. "Everyone knows that being in the Indies is much different than being here in the WWE." They nod. "I've had a lot more freedom over the years being Jeanette…but lately it seems like- I just feel stuck. I'm not giving you my all in the ring. Jeanette was much more looser and aggressive in the indies. Something that I feel I can't do here." Stephanie looks at the young girl concerned.

"What are you trying to say Adrianna?" She sighs.

"I've been thinking a lot about this." She pauses. "I want to change my character. I want a new identity." Stephanie and Paul look at each other then back at her.

"Really?" he asks. Then he gives her a big wide smile. "You know, since Regal gave me your videos of all your matches I knew there was something special about you. And not to mention you had one hell of a trainer to help you." She smiles. "But you're not the only one that has been feeling like you're not showing everything you got." She was incredibly surprised. Were they agreeing with her?

"You- you've been thinking about this as well?" They nod.

"Adrianna. You are a gifted person. And we know that everything you do, you don't do it half way. But the character of Jeanette worked in the Indies…it doesn't work here. Now I think it's time to let her go."

"I just don't want to disappoint you anymore than I'm disappointing myself. I love my character and I always will because it got me to where I wanted to be. But my heart is not in it like it used to be. I know that I can do more. And that requires me to try something new. That's why I am asking if you would please let me go down to NXT. Let me talk to Dusty, to William, to someone! I just need some guidance. I can't do this alone." Paul knew how hard this was for Adrianna to admit. He was proud of the young girl.

Stephanie gives her husband a look. "We agree." She gets up and walks around the desk to stand in front of the Diva. "Take a few months. Go down to NXT. Get yourself ready. Become the WWE Diva you are meant to be." Adrianna smiles, getting up and hugging her. "It's time to let the Indy girl go. Change is hard and it's not easy, but sometimes it's for the best." Adrianna takes in her words and nods. Paul gets up and smiles at her, shaking her hand.

"We are proud to have you here Adrianna. And you are going to come back better than ever." Just then a thought crept into her mind.

"But what about tonight? And my storyline I was supposed to do with the Shield?" Paul stops her.

"Don't worry about that. We will write you off in an injury. We just have to change a few things in the storylines. Don't worry about that. Leave that to us. You worry about yourself right now. Good luck Adrianna." Adrianna smiles at her bosses.

"Thank you so much for this. You won't regret it. I will work day and night to make this right."

* * *

><p><strong>Raw 20<strong>**th ****Anniversary**

**"****Well looks like we have a Diva's match tonight. The lovely Diva's champion Eve Torres is set to face Jeanette Vega for the first time tonight." Cole announces. **

**"****This is sure looking to be a great a night Cole." King adds. **

**Eve comes out showing off her title to the crowd who boos her. She looks at them all like their peasants in her kingdom. **

**"****And backstage insight says that Eve was supposed to defend her title tonight against Jeanette, but that was quickly dismissed by the Diva's Champ herself. King I'm starting to think that Eve is scared that she may indeed lose her title to the new Diva."**

**"****I think the same thing Cole. And she should be scared. Not only is Jeanette beautiful but she is talented and she has what it takes to be Diva's Champion." Eve's music gets cut off by Jeanette's. The crowd is up on their feet cheering for the Diva who comes walking out with no one other than Kaitlyn by her side. Eve glares at the two Divas who smile and run down the ramp to the ring. Jeanette gets into the ring and stands on the turnbuckle to address the crowd. **

**The bell dings signaling the start of the match. Eve and Jeanette circle each other before locking up in the middle of the ring. Eve grabs her in a headlock and flips her over to drop her on the mat. Jeanette groans as her back hits the mat and the ref does a count but she kicks out at 1. Eve continues to keep a hold of her neck, Jeanette trying her hardest to get out of the uncomfortable spot. **

**Jeanette finds a way to sit up just enough to get her legs around Eve's neck and hold on tight hoping that she would submit. Eve screams for her to let go but that only make Jeanette squeeze harder. **

**Eve is finally let out of the hold and grabs Jeanette by her hair sending her flying to the nearest turnbuckle. Jeanette grabs her head in pain. Eve pulls her back to the center of the ring and grabs her foot in an ankle lock. **

**Jeanette screams at the pain in her ankle but doesn't want to quit. Flipping on her stomach to get up on her feet, Eve doesn't expect for her to jump making her other foot connect with the side of her head. Eve is down and Jeanette takes the opportunity to pin her but Eve kicks out. **

**Kaitlyn is still ring side cheering on her friend. She gets the crowd hyped up and on Jeanette's side. **

**Jeanette pushes Eve to the corner turnbuckle and starts pummeling her with kicks and elbows until the ref tells her to back up. Jeanette puts her hands up and waits for Eve to get up. When she does, Jeanette and Eve begin going back and forth. Punches and kicks and take downs. **

**The two Divas were fighting hard and rough. At one point Eve and Jeanette run to opposite sides of the ropes and run only to be taken down by clothelines from each other.**

**"****Oh my did you see that?!" King exclaims. Both Divas went at each other so hard that they literally flipped in the air before landing on the mat. The crowd was very much on their side during this match. **

**Neither Diva had gotten up yet and the ref started to count. The crowd started a chant of Jeanette's name along with Kaitlyn. **

**At 7 Jeanette had gotten up and leaned against the ropes ready to strike Eve at any moment. Eve had gotten up at 8 and Jeanette surprised her with a corkscrew neck breaker. **

**"****Yeah!" Kaitlyn yelled as the ref counted the 1, 2, 3. **

**"****And just like that Eve Torres is defeated by Jeanette Vega!" King claps happily as the crowd gets up on their feet. **

**Jeanette laughs and hugs Kaitlyn tightly as the ref raises her hand. **

**"****Oh wait. Wait!" Kaitlyn tells Jeanette to stay in the ring. She goes to one of the photographers and grabs his camera. **

**"****Oh no what is Kaitlyn doing?" The crowd begins to laugh and chants loser as Jeanette lays down next to the fallen Divas Champion and begins taking pictures. Jeanette pouts and looks down at her opponent. Eve is still out of it on the mat. Jeanette grabs her Divas Championship and places it on her body. **

**"****That is how you do it!" Jeanette screams as she stands on a turnbuckle and sends kisses to her fans. **

**"****What a match. Congrats to Jeanette for finally shutting Eve Torres up." King laughs and then begins to get nervous as Jeanette goes to the commentary table and over to King. Smiling, she leans down and plants a kiss on his cheek. **

**"****King are you okay?" Cole laughs as King is in some sort of a trance and touches his cheek. Jeanette grabs Kaitlyns hand and raises them up as they walk back up the ramp. **

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage<strong>

**"****Jeanette if I can have a moment of your time." Jeanette stops and smiles at Renee who holds a mic in front of her. "Jeanette, a couple of weeks ago you were targeted by The Shield who had asked you to join forces with them in a way and you said no. Now that ended up with you suffering a concussion by their hands. Paul Heyman and Cm Punk offered you the same and you again said no. Are you afraid that something like this might happen again?"**

**"****Renee, I did suffer a minor concussion by their hands but I came back stronger and more determined. Paul Heyman, Cm Punk, the Shield. They are all the same. No matter who offers me what I will never sell myself out. Unless it's for something meaningful." She shrugs. "It's a special night and Cm Punk has a big match to get ready for tonight. Who knows what can happen." She smirks. **

**"****So you don't think that Cm Punk can have something done about this?"**

**"****Oh what is he going to do? Pay the Shield to take me out?" She laughs. "Like I said, It's a special night. And I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve." Jeanette winks at Renee and walks off. **

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you that this has been one of my favorite matches I have ever been in." Adrianna and Eve walked backstage. "Honestly, it was amazing. And I know it was because the crowd was so into. I am so proud of us. You are awesome girl." Adrianna was so happy to have someone like Eve praise her that much.<p>

"Aw thanks Eve but I couldn't have done it without. You're amazing too."

Adrianna walks into catering, starving after her match. Picking a few pieces of fruit and a water bottle, she sits down at an empty table and begins eating while she checks twitter and Instagram.

"Ade." She looks up and sees her two friends. Two friends she hasn't talked to since the New Year's Eve Party. "Can we sit?" She sighs but nods. Colby and Joe take a seat on each side of her. "We're sorry about what happened that night."

Joe nods. "Yea, we didn't know that Jon was going to do that. We thought for sure he was all about you." His deep voice says to her.

"Trust me we gave him an ear full after you left. We were so pissed that you ran out crying. We didn't tell him you found them but he does feel pretty shitty about it." Ade looks up at them.

"I'm not mad anymore. I don't even think I was mad at you guys to begin with. I think I was more mad at myself…thinking that Jon actually did have feelings for me. That he would at least try-"

"Jon does have feelings for you Ade." She scoffs. "He does! I think he was just confused when he heard about you and Nick. And Renee was there and…" Colby was honestly so tired of defending his best friend. "So you're not mad?" Ade smiles softly.

"No. I'm not mad. You guys are good friends and I'm sorry I took my sadness and anger out on you two." They accept her apology. "And I think I found a new solution to all this."

"What's that sweetheart?" Joe asks.

Ade runs a hand through her hair. "Uh…I have decided to go down to NXT. I won't be training or anything, I'll just be there making a new gimmick for myself." Colby and Joe look at each other.

"But what about…you're just leaving?" She nods.

"Paul and Steph and I are not happy with the way my career is going. They also think it's a good idea if I take some time off to do this."

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"A few months. I'll be back for Wrestlemania. Not sure if I'll be on the cards by then with how much time I've missed." She shrugs. Colby and Joe look down sadly. "Guys don't do that. Don't be sad. You won't even know that I'm gone. Promise." She grabs their hands.

"Tell us the truth, did this have anything to do with what happened with Jon?" Joe asks her.

"No. Truthfully, I have been thinking about this for a while. I need to do this guys. And I need to know that you have my back. That you support me. You guys aren't the only ones I'm leaving behind. April and Celeste have been on their knees begging me all day not to go." She sighs. "But I have to. To save my career. It has to be done."

Joe gives her a small smile and leans over to kiss her forehead. "I'm proud of you. I know we both are." Colby nods. "I think we're being selfish. We do want you stay of course. But if you think this is for the best, then we support you 100 percent." She wipes a tear from her eyes and hugs him.

"Thanks guys."

"So question now is…are you going to tell Jon you're leaving?" Colby asks her softly.

She shrugs then nods. "Yea I think so. I mean even though I don't really owe him an explanation. But I think it's right if I'm telling everyone else. I should go find him. It's been a while since I've been in the same room with him." She says starting to get nervous. Actually she hasn't really spoken to him much since the day of the airport. Just a bunch of dodged calls and unread text messages.

Walking to the Superstars locker room, she knocks loudly for them to hear.

Nick opens the door so that his head is only peeking out and he smiles when he sees her. "Hey." He squeezes his way out of the door and then shuts it. "Sorry some of the guys were getting dressed. I didn't think you wanted to see that." She giggles.

"Yea probably not." Nick looks down at her as if he needed to get something off of his chest. "April and Celeste spilled the beans didn't they?" She rolls her eyes and he looks down guiltily.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Of course I was. I just wanted to tell you at a right moment." He grabs her hands and walks over to the opposite side of the wall where there were two production carts. They each take a seat in one. "There's so many things going through my mind right now. This is scary, this much change." She looks down at their hands.

"Well I just want you to know that while I am going to miss you, and that I will be cheering you on every step of the way until you come back okay?" She smiles and nods. "I'm assuming you knocked because you needed to tell a couple of other people huh?"

"Yea, I was hoping I could talk to Phil and, and Jon." She says his name awkwardly.

Nick looks her over and then stands. "Phil is somewhere shooting a promo I think but Jon's in there. I'll go get him."

"Thanks Nick." She smiles.

"But before I do, there's something I have to do." She raises a brow.

"What?" He moves closer to her.

"It's something that I've wanted to say and do for a while." He looks into her eyes.

"Just stay still." He whispers as he leans down. His face begins getting closer to hers and she couldn't pull away. She didnt want to pull away. His lips were inches away and then finally…his soft lips were against hers. Adrianna placed a hand on his cheek, keeping their lips attached. Nick had been waiting for this moment for so long. But something he wasn't expecting happened.

They both pulled away after a few seconds with confused looks. Nick tilts his head and looks down at her.

"Did you…?" He shakes his head at her.

"Nothing. I didn't feel a thing." It was their first kiss. First kisses should be exciting and fireworks should be going off and there should be this spark! But there was nothing there… "Let's- can we try that again."

"Yea, yea. Let's just do that again." She giggles and grabs his face as lips meet hers again. Nick has his hands on her neck and tilts her head to the side as his tongue tries to move in. She lets him and just as their tongue are about to meet, they pull away. "Okay, no this isn't working...What the hell." Nick sighs frustrated. There was nothing there. No spark. No chemistry. No attraction. She didn't feel anything. Maybe his attraction to her was something else. Maybe what he felt for her was not in a romantic sense and he just misinterpreted it that way.

He takes an awkward step back. "I'll go get him." She nods quickly and waits outside as he goes to get him. Her hands begin to get clammy and her heart beat races as she waits. She was feeling way too nervous. But maybe it was because she hadn't seen him or talked to him in so long. Or it was because she just kissed Nick and now she was going to see him. She missed being with him.

"Hey doll." That raspy voice that she missed so much said as Jon came out of the locker room. He didn't have his usual dimple smile on his face. He seemed more serious. Dare she say he looked rather upset.

"Hi." He takes the seat on the cart where Nick sat before. "It's been a couple of days huh?" She tries to start a conversation.

"A couple of days? Ade it's been more than a couple of days. I haven't seen or talked to you in like 3 weeks. Is everything okay?" He asked confused.

Was she supposed to feel this horrible? His baby blue eyes kept looking at her. So upset and so confused. He needs to stop.

"Yea. Everything is fine. It's just been so busy since I got back. My brother couldn't stay as long as he said he was going to. Other things got in the way." She didn't go into detail.

"I saw you at the New Year party. I was gonna talk to you then but-"

"You were too preoccupied?" She looks up at him. "So you and Renee. Hmm…" She mumbles. Jon shakes his head and sighs.

"I don't know Doll…maybe it was the alcohol or- something." He closes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "She's got a man."

"But you like her. Somehow you do or you wouldn't have been making out with her in an empty hallway." She tries not to sound bitter but Jon could clearly pick up on it.

"You saw us?"

"I think everyone did." She gives him a look. Jon didn't know why she was acting this way. If anything he should be the one acting this way towards her.

"Oh yea and what about you and Nick?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"What about us?" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh come on Ade it's obvious. Just stop trying to deny it." Now he was getting irritated. Irritated at the fact that she just didn't go out and tell him that her and Nick were a thing and also because just the thought of them together made his blood boil.

"To deny what? Nick and I aren't anything?" She shrugs. "Yes, he might like me. He's made that pretty obvious but there's nothing going on and even if there was why would you care? You seem pretty preoccupied with Renee, it's a miracle you even noticed me."

"Ok just stop Ade." His patience was really starting to go. "What are you mad that I haven't talked to you? Maybe you shouldn't have ignored my calls and texts like you did. You should be angry with yourself not me." She glares at him. "Or are you just jealous that I asked Renee to the party and not you." She shook her head. "Yea, that's it isn't it? You're jealous." He chuckles.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are. But maybe then again that's your fault too."

"Why is everything my fault now?"

"I was gonna ask you to the party but you were already going with Nick. If you really wanted to go with me-"

"Ok you know what…I'm done." She gets off the cart. "I'm done playing games and beating around the bush with you." He looks at her seriously now. What was she about to do? "If you won't say it then I will." He waits. "I like you Jon." She shrugs again. "I like you…way more than I thought I did." She laughs softly. "And it sucks that it took seeing you with someone else for me to realize how much." He was speechless. "You didn't deserve me ignoring you for this long and I'm sorry for that. We're supposed to be friends and I was a horrible one." She nods. "But I know now that you don't feel the same and that's okay." She smiles behind her teary eyes. "I don't expect you to feel the same way and you made it perfectly clear that you don't. But you are still one of my good friends and I wanted to let you know just like the rest know that…after tonight I'm leaving to go down to NXT."

"What?" He says surprised. "You're leaving."

"Yea. I have a few months to go down and work on a new gimmick. This is something that I want and Stephanie and Hunter agree. I just wanted to let you know."

"Ade if this is-"

"This is not because of you. I wouldn't jeopardize my career like that. But this is something I want to do." She wipes her tears just as he gets up and walks towards her.

"Babe." He whispers and wipes another tear. She closes her eyes as she feels his rough hands grab onto her face. She turns her face closer to his hands, loving the way they felt on her skin. "You can't just leave." He didn't want her to leave. She couldn't leave. He needed her. He wanted her here with him, by his side.

"Why not?" She opens her eyes hoping that he could at least say something that would convince her to stay.

They kept their eyes locked, Adrianna waiting for him to say something. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way. That he like her as well. He wanted to be with her but dammit the words just wouldn't come out. "If this is what you want…then go." Ade lets out a breathe. He told her to go…

"Ade." She hears a small voice from behind and both turn to see April standing there with Phil. "They need both of you to get ready." Jon lets go of her face and she takes a step back to collect herself before walking down the hallway, not taking a second look back. Jon sighs in frustration and takes the cart that he was sitting on before and pushes it into the wall making a big noise. He leans against it and runs a hand over his face.

"Jon." Colby and Joe were there and they could only imagine what happened as they saw Adrianna walked down the hallway with tears in her eyes. "What the hell happened man?" Colby raises his hands and then drops them down as Jon growls and stalks back into the locker room to get ready for the match.

"This sucks, you guys." April walks with the two members of the Shield. "Two of our best friends are upset and we have no idea how to fix it." She crosses her arms.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Phil says and they all look at him.

"What? Why not?" April asks.

"Because think about it, we went out of our way to make things happen for them and look what happened. Maybe Adrianna leaving will be the best thing for Jon. He could see how much his feelings for her really are and when she comes back, maybe something can happen between them. But it'll be without us meddling into their love life." The three friends put their heads down in shame.

"Yea we did kind of meddle didn't we?" April looks up at the two huge men next to her. Colby and Joe nod.

"You started this." Colby points at April.

"Yea this is your fault."

"What! Me! How is this my fault? Jon is your friend and is stubborn as e-"The three meddlers went back to the gorilla arguing about whose fault this was and Phil just rolled his eyes and chuckled as he looked on.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Alright now you know the drill. We changed a couple of things up tonight. But it still is the same outcome. We are trying to sell this injury so Reigns and Jeanette I need you both to sell it perfectly. We need the audience to believe you are actually hurt." Hunter gives them a talk before the match. Adrianna nods and smiles and her and Joe high five.

"We got this." She winks at him.

**Cm Punk was getting ready for his WWE Championship match against Ryback. He walks out with Paul Heyman by his side. The crowd gives him mixed reactions as he saunters down to the ramp picking up chairs and walking under ladders. Seems he didn't care about having luck on his side. He didn't need it. **

**His music gets cut off by Rybacks. The crowd yells as the giant superstar walks out ready to defeat his opponent. But the biggest surprise came when Ryback raises his hand and Jeanette comes walking out from backstage with a Ryback shirt on. Punks face was priceless. **

**"****What is Jeanette doing out here?" Ryback smirked and placed an arm around her as they walk down to the ring. **

**"****It looks like she is accompanying him for his match." They both get in the ring and Jeanette walks around Punk sizing him up. **

**"****What do you think you are doing?" Punk glares at her and she simply smiles before getting out of the ring.**

**Soon enough the bell rings, and the match begins. It was a rather fair fight, each fighter going back and forth for the most part. Jeanette did her hardest to cheer on Ryback and to motivate him to keep going. **

**It was nearing the ending of the match when Ryback seemed to have taken down his opponent. Jeanette clapped and cheered for him as he climbed up the steps to get the the championship hanging above him. **

**"****Come Ryback." She hits the mat a couple of times to motivate. All of a sudden the lights shut off.**

**"****What's going on?" King comments as the crowd keeps getting louder and quiets down, anticipating what could happen next. **

**"****Oh my god!" The lights come back on. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are on the ladder fighting with Ryback, trying to get him off. But the thing that's getting the crowd more hyped up is the fact that Roman Reigns and Jeanette are having a fight of their own outside of the ring. **

**"****Jeanette! What are you doing! She could get seriously hurt!" Cole comments as Jeanette had jumped on Reigns back as an attempt to keep him away from the ring. Reigns grabbed her and threw her off but she quickly got back on her feet started punching him with as much force as she could. **

**"****Look at her go!" Reigns kept retreating back as her punches started getting harder and harder. He lets out a huge growls and picks her up throwing her into the barricade. She screams as her back collides with it. She slowly gets up, keeping a hand on her back. She groans but runs over to the ring and goes under it to retrieve a steel chair. The crowd starts to cheer, never really seeing a recent Diva have a brawl with Superstars before. **

**"****Jeanette!" King gets up. "I advise you not to do that!" Ryback had gotten down from the ladder, and started to fight Reigns. Jeanette got into position. He had clotheslined Reigns out of the ring. When the big guy got up on his feet, Jeanette send a powerful hit to his back. **

**He was sent back down in shooting pain. She did that with the rest of the members that were sent down by the hands of Ryback. "This girl is crazy! This is a man's fight. She should be in no part of this!" Cole yells. **

**Seth is the first to get up and begins fighting with Jeanette, trying to get the chair out of her hands. **

**"****Give it to me!" He grabs her by the hair. She spits in his face. **

**"****Screw you!" She raises the chair and hits him in the stomach. As he screams, holding his stomach, she doesn't see Ambrose behind her. He grabs her by the waist, and he chuckles in her ear and she screams to get away. **

**"****You can't run from us ****_doll_****." She looks back at him. This wasn't Jeanette looking at him…this was Adrianna. **

**Jeanette sends her head back connecting with his nose. He falls back holding his face. **

**"****You stupid- Ah!" She sends another chair shot to him. Reigns is the last to get up and he ends up spearing her hard onto the ground. **

**"****Oh did you see that!" The chair went flying out of her hands and she lay on the cold floor "She could've been broken in half!" **

**Ryback finally gets back on the ladder and begins to climb it but the Shield comes in taking him down with the chair. After dragging him out of the ring, they end with a triple power bomb to Ryback on the steel steps. They smirk at each other pretty happy with their work. **

**They never see Jeanette, who was getting up. She staggers to her feet and glares at the three. She then runs over to them and yells as she jumps on them. Dean Ambrose quickly turns and grabs her into his arms. He chuckles and raises her up as she shakes her head. **

**"****Oh no…they're not thinking about power bombing her are they?" King stands just as everyone else does. Everyone is up on their feet booing loudly as Reigns lets out a yell and they position her on his shoulders. They each grab a hold of her and then send her down on where Ryback was still lying. Her head hits the side of the ring harshly and she's laid out on the floor. **

**"****Oh my god…King I don't think Jeanette is okay. I don't think she will be able to recover from this." The camera zooms in on her face. She's completely knocked out. **

**Cm Punk ends up retaining the championship and the Shield runs away like they always do. King gets up from his seat and goes over to Jeanette's side. Everyone looks on as King yells for the medical examiners to come to her aid. Three of them come running from the back, two go to check on Ryback and one is helping King. **

**Jeanette slowly wakes up and shuts her eyes again as the pain coursed through her body. **

**"****I-it hurts." She gritted through her teeth. The med and King both get her up as slowly as they can. **

**"****Jeanette can you walk?" He asks her and she slowly nods. She doesn't want to be rolled out or carried out. No way. Her pride wouldn't let her. ****Using the two men, she places an arm on each of them and they slowly help her walk up the ramp. The crowd cheers for her and begin clapping as she walks. **

**"****Well folks you have just seen it here, the destruction that the Shield can do. They are unpredictable. They are dangerous…Jeanette Vega was just Triple Power Bombed tonight…and I don't think this is something she can come back from folks." Cole ends the commentary and they cut to commercial. **

**Jeanette Vega was officially gone…and a new Diva was just arising.**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is folks. Adrianna is going down to NXT. She will come back with stronger, more relatable character. I can't wait until you guys read her transformation!<strong>

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get enough reviews! I'm hoping for around 10!**

**Love you guys!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	8. Chapter 8 Birthday Diva in Training

**Heaven In Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: WWE does not belong to me! (That rhymed!) Or anything else you might recognize!**

**Note-Continuation! We finally get to see what happens with Adrianna and Jon! And we see her hard work down at NXT. We also see the friendship between her and a certain anti-diva! I enjoyed writing these upcoming chapters. **

**Side Note- The idea of her new character is what I pictured my character to be like if I were to ever become a WWE Diva. (Hopefully one day!) If you read my Bio or have seen my profile pic, you can kinda know what her new character reflex. I am obsessed with these two people! It's a very unhealthy obsession. **

**I hope you guys will love the new changes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Well I guess this is it." Adrianna was outside in the parking lot putting all her bags into her car. April, Celeste, Nick, Phil, and the three members of the Shield were there to say goodbye.

"This feels like FCW all over again." Celeste pouts and hugs her tightly. Adrianna closes her eyes and tries not to cry again. She's gonna miss everyone so much.

"Don't worry. You guys won't even know I'm gone. I promise I will be back soon enough." April was next to hug her and Nick had to practically pull her off Adrianna.

"You just come back stronger and better and ready to kick all our asses." Phil says and kisses her forehead after hugging her.

"You know I will." Nick was next to hug her.

"Bye, pretty one." He whispers and hugs her the longest. "I'll miss you the most. Sorry about the kiss earlier." She giggles and kisses his cheek.

"It's okay. It wasn't the worst kiss I've had." She winks and then walks over to Joe and Colby.

"Baby girl." Joe picks her up in his big arms. She laughs as Colby joins in on their hug.

"You guys keep wreaking havoc here because I'll be back and you guys will be the first I'll come after." She smiles. Finally it was Jon's turn. He was standing on the side waiting for everyone else to say their goodbyes.

"Uh, guys can I have a minute with Adrianna." He tells them. Everyone nods and moves to give them some privacy. "I'm sorry about the way we ended things before." He apologizes.

"It's okay. We were both kind of stubborn." He places his hands in his pockets and walks closer to her.

"I wanted to tell you something.-"

"Jon…you don't have to say anything."

"No, I need to. From the moment we bumped into each other in that hotel gym, you have been all I think about. Every second of every day."

"Jon-"

"Ade I'm telling you the truth. I'm not like most guys. I have more issues than you could even imagine. I knew that beginning anything with you was going to be very slim because you wanted to focus on your career and I wanted to respect that. But dammit," He moves closer and caresses her cheek. "I'm not good for you Ade. I'm not." He shakes his head. "I would be saving you a lot of heartache by just walking away and never talking to you again." She looks down. "But I can't." He grabs her face softly. "I can't think of not ever seeing you again because it makes me angry. It makes me want to punch someone repeatedly in the face." She giggles softly. "I want you to leave because I know this is what you want." She kisses the palm of his hand. "But I'll be here waiting for you. I'll be here to greet you back with open arms and I'll be here to finally kiss those soft, beautiful lips of yours." His thumb runs over her pouty lower lip. She smiled at him. "I don't want to kiss you until you come back." He chuckles as she pouts.

"Why not?" She asks moving closer to him. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Because I want to know that you still feel the same when you come back. When you can finally be back in my arms." He leans down until their foreheads are touching.

"Oh just kiss already!" They hear Celeste yell from behind them. They both turn and glare playfully at the blonde. "Sorry…" She shrinks behind Joe and Nick. Adrianna laughs and turns back to Jon.

"I have to go. I have a long drive ahead of me." Jon nods and kisses her forehead.

"Remember what I said doll. I'll be here." He winks and opens the door for her to get in.

She turns the car on and lowers the window. "I love you guys! See you soon." She drives off as her friends wave to her.

* * *

><p>"What? You got sent back to NXT?" Adrianna sighed once more as she sat in her hotel room in Tampa talking to her family.<p>

"No guys. Okay I got sent back to work on something new. Jeanette was the Indie girl. I need to be a WWE Diva now. I need to do something new. I need to challenge myself. That's why I decided to do this. You think it was easy for me to do? This could cost me my job."

She took out a set of workout clothes and laid them out on her bed.

"Well I think this is a big decision for you to make honey." Her father commented. "I'm glad you are trying to challenge yourself and all but couldn't you have done this another way. A way where you could still be a part of the main roster?"

"It doesn't work like that Daddy and plus I'm out on injury. Anyways I'm down in Tampa right now, it's kind of too late to turn back now." She hears a knock on her hotel door. "Hey, guys I'm gonna call you back. Someone's at the door. Love you." She hung up after they said their goodbyes.

Walking over to the door, she looked through the little peephole but didn't see anyone there. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slowly opened the door and peeked her head out to check the hall.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" Adrianna jumped back into her room as a tall, pale skinned brunette jumped in front of her wearing a bunny mask.

"Sar!" She exclaimed and this time jumped on the taller girl wrapping her arms and legs around her.

"Happy to see me then huh?" Her brit best friend hugged her close as the door closed behind her.

"Happy? I am ecstatic! I've missed you!" Saraya put her down and they moved over to the living room to chat on the couch.

"So tell me what's been going on. I haven't seen you in so long. It's nice that I get to see your face instead of just your voice."

"Yea I know it's crazy. Everything's been so hectic and just…crazy!" She laughs. "But I'm glad to take a little breather. I kind of needed it."

"Well I'm glad you are taking a breather down at NXT. I can see you more." She smiles. "And you're not staying in hotel rooms while you're down here. You can stay with me." Adrianna gives her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Sar." Her phone dings with an incoming text and she picks it up checking the phone. The text she got sent a smile to her face and she responded back.

"Who is that? Bad boy Ambrose?" Saraya gives her a wicked look.

Adrianna rolls her eyes. "Yes it's him."

"So." Adrianna looks up. "Tell me what's going on with him and you? Last time you talked to me, it sounded like he was getting it on with Renee?"

The brunette shrugs. "I guess it was a little drunk moment on his part. He clarified that it was a mistake, that he likes _me_ and…he said he'll wait until I come back." Saraya aww's and Adrianna blushes and hides her face.

"That is so cute. Honestly, I wouldn't want someone better for you. Like girl, he's perfect for you. He's a really nice guy. Trust me, I've been working with him since FCW and I was with him in NXT too. People might think he's a little cray cray but he's one of the chilliest guys ever." Adrianna looks up at her best friend. "I'm really happy for you." They both laugh.

"Oh my god, Sar you act like I'm gonna marry him. We're not even dating or made anything official."

"Well pretty soon besty, you will be. I will be wearing an ugly bridesmaid dress to your wedding and will be calling you Mrs. Jonathan Good." Ade picks up a pillow and throws it at her.

"Okay, whatever. Let's get ready to go. I want to start working on this new gig as soon as possible." They both get up to get ready.

"Yea anything to get you faster to your Shield baby boy."

_ TheJeanetteVWWE_-_ My British Bunny and I are back together again. Love you boo. RealPaigeWWE #SistersFromAnotherMister #BunnyMasks #NewBeginnings_

* * *

><p>"Woah, this is nice. I honestly didn't expect it to be this nice." Adrianna walked inside the NXT arena in Tampa with Saraya.<p>

"Oh come on! I can introduce you to all my babes!" Saraya grabbed her hand and pulled her into the locker room. "Guys, I have someone here for you all to meet!" Most of the girls gasps and run over to them. "This is my bestest besty ever Adrianna."

"Hi, nice to meet you all." She waves to them.

"Okay so this is Tenille, she goes by Emma." Adrianna shakes hands with the hyper Australian. "I think you remember Danielle." The blonde diva known at Summer Rae came out of the bathroom and hugged Adrianna.

"Of course I remember you. You were one of the first people to talk to me when I was in FCW for that short period of time."

"So good to see you again." She smiles and moves back.

"Ashley Fliehr, or Charlotte." Adrianna was very glad to be in the presence of her. She had seen firsthand what she could do, and she could tell that she was Ric Flair's daughter when she steps into the ring. The girl was a beast! "Mercedes, or Sasha Banks. And lastly Pamela Martinez, or Bailey."

"Really nice to meet all of you."

"It's such an honor to have you here." Pamela says with her big smile. "I've followed your career for years. You are one of the reasons why I enjoyed wrestling so much. Jeanette was such a badass in the Indies." Adrianna moves a piece of hair behind her ear and blushes.

"Aw thank you so much. It means a lot."

"So are you down here just to visit? We heard about the injury." Ashley asks.

"No, actually I'm gonna be down for a few months. During my injury storyline, I'm gonna be working on a new return gimmick. It's gonna be great I can't wait."

"Oh well that's really great. You get to spend some times with us!" Mercedes nods.

"Yea of course." A knock on the door makes them turn and address whoever is at the door.

"Sorry to disrupt but Adrianna there is someone here that would like to talk to you."

"Oh okay. Thank you." She smiles politely and after waving to the girls, she walks out of the locker room.

She follows the stagehand around until they made it to catering. She gasps in surprise when she sees who is there.

"Uncle Steve!" Stone Cold smiles and opens his arms for her hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off shooting a movie or something?"

"I finished filming early and your mom told me about your decision to come back. Now I don't want to take all the credit for your success but you know I helped out a lot." Adrianna laughs and nods.

"Well of course. You have more ideas than I could have ever come up with. I would love your help with this transition." Steve leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Well I'm happy that you think that way. Because you're training starts tomorrow." She pulls away.

"What training?" She asks horrified. If there was one trainer that ever made her cry…it was him.

"I'm gonna make you into the strongest, fastest, articulate wrestler WWE has ever seen." He said proudly. "Dusty can help with the gimmick but I'm gonnna kick your ass every day that you are with me. And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because you're my niece." He points out.

Adrianna sighs dramatically. "You never did."

* * *

><p>"Again!" Adrianna fell down on the hot, hard ground for the third time as she let her heart and body rest. "Come on, I didn't tell you to rest. I said do the course again."<p>

"W-wait. I ran it three times already!" She screamed out. She had to rest. This was too much for her. She forgot how intense her Uncle's workouts were. While they were helpful in every way, she hadn't trained this hard in a while.

"And your gonna run it a fourth time. Come on! You think WWE wants to see a quitter on their roster? No, they want a winner! They wanna know that you can stay in a forty-five minute match and not give up!" Adrianna takes a deep breath and stands back up on shaky feet.

"Doesn't matter. Those Diva matches last like 8 minutes tops." She puts her hands on her hips. Steve rolls up in his jeep.

"You think I'm training you to be just a regular diva? No! I said I was gonna train you to be a wrestler." She squints as the sun hurts her eyes.

"WWE-"

"I don't give a rat ass what WWE does or wants. This is how I'm gonna train you." He gets out the car and stands in front of her. "Adrianna, you have the potential and the skill to be a great a wrestler. You can handle getting in the ring with the women but you can handle yourself with the guys as well. I know you can do it. You've done it before. This is a chance to make a change. To make a difference. To show other women with the same dream as you that you can kick the boys asses and look damn good doing it too." Adrianna takes a quick sip of her water. "Do you wanna be a wrestler?"

"Yes sir." She answers.

"Do you wanna be a champ? Do you wanna win that Divas Title? Do you want that TV time? Hell, do you want that WWE championship title?!"

"YES SIR!" She screams.

"Are you a winner?"

"YES SIRR!"

"Then run this damn course again." Adrianna smirks up at him and runs off to give him another lap around the course. Steve gets back in his jeep. "Damn, I love that girl." He chuckles and rides along to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Adrianna sat down in front the big oak desk as she waited for her trainers to arrive. Her body ached and screamed at her this morning not to get out of bed, but under all of that pain, she felt it. She felt the strength her Uncle was talking about. She woke up this morning with a smile, with a determination. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting darling." She smiled when she heard the first voice.

"Not a problem. Dusty. So good to see you again." She got up and accepted the warm, friendly hug from him.

"You my love, are so beautiful. I remember meeting you when you were just a little kid. Now you are a woman! I am so glad I will be helping you with this new path in your life." Adrianna smiled.

"Thank you Dusty that's so nice to hear. And Regal why are you so quiet back there?" She moved over and hugged him next. "I missed you." She whispered. She will never forget how much he had fought for her to be here when they declined her contract because she was too young. He never gave up hope for her and she owes a lot to him now.

William Regal smiles warmly and looks her over. "It's nice to see you again Adrianna. You have grown so much since I last saw you. Are you happy?" Adrianna blushed suddenly and nods.

"I am very happy. Happy to start a new and happy to make a change in the WWE once I return." She knew she was safe in their care. If anyone can get her to where she wants to be at it was these two. She could be locked up in a room with them for hours and she wouldn't care. These were two of her favorite people in this world.

"Now we wanted to go over some things with you about your ring performance before we get into your new character. Bejamin(Adrian Neville), Rami(Sami Zayn) and Matthew(Corey Graves) have agreed to help you out. They are phenomenal performers. I think you will enjoy working with them. Saraya and Ashley also agreed to help you." Adrianna smiles and gives an approving nod. She couldn't wait.

"Now you were very captivating as Jeanette in the Indies." Ade nods. "You had the in ring performance and you had the personality. We don't want to change you that much with that. We love the way you are in the ring but of course it needs to work with the new you. You need to bring that ring psychology into your character. You've seen the Undertaker, Dean Ambrose? You've seen Bray Wyatt. Even AJ Lee, many, many, more. They have that in ring personality that captivates the audience. You had that…but something was missing." She agreed. "We need to find that missing piece."

"So when will we?"

"When we figure out what your character is going to turn out like." Dusty says. "Right now I think it's time to work on some moves in the ring. It'll give us something to work with. You want to be a high flyer? You wanna be a brawler? Just let it all go in the ring today. Let your mind do what it wants." They all leave the office and head to the ring.

* * *

><p>"Ade do that move again." Regal said as Adrianna let go of Sami and stood back up. Adrianna ran the ropes twice before jumping and latching her legs around his neck and spinning around until she took him down. "Perfect. That's your finisher. That was brilliant." Adrianna smiled and took Sami hands to help him up.<p>

"That was really good. Another one you should use is that Extreme hurricarrana you did on Neville. That's golden." Sami applauded her.

"Yea if you want to daze your opponent for a few that's the perfect move to do." Neville elegant accent says behind her and she high fives him.

"Thanks guys." They were finally done after going back and forth and running the ropes and helping each other out.

After a nice, warm shower she walked out of the locker room where most of the wrestlers sat chatting with each other.

"Hey Ade, come here we were just talking about you."Saraya rushes her over and they take a seat. "Ade, how about you show us a magic trick. You haven't done those in so long."

"You know magic?" Tenille asked her curiously.

"A little.-"

"A little?" Saraya snorts. "If she wasn't a wrestler she would probably be a magician. This girl was taught by carnys." Adrianna gives her a look and nudges her. "Come on, I want to see a magic trick." Adrianna laughs and stands.

"Okay you all wanna see one?" They all cheer and nod. "Alright, alright. Most of my tricks consist of illusions but if you don't want to see that I can just show you a boring card trick." She suddenly pulls out a deck of cards from her bra. Tenille looks surprised.

"Woah…you hide a lot of things in there?" She asks confused and Adrianna winks at her. She shuffles the cards and suddenly one card flies out of the deck and lands on Tenille's lap.

"Okay T. I need you to look at the card in your lap but don't tell me what it is." Tenille slowly brings the card up to see it and then puts it back on her lap. "You got it?"

"I got it!" Tenille says. Adrianna puts the card deck on the table and then takes out a sharpie.

'Okay, so I don't know what the card looks like right?" She asks everyone and they all nod.

"Girl what are you doing?" Ashley and everyone else looks on as she draws a card deck on her arm.

"I'm gonna do something now. I will pull your card out of a deck of cards." Everyone looks confused.

"That deck of cards?" Sami asks pointing to the deck on the table. Adrianna winks.

"Watch…" She places her hand on the drawing on her arm and begins to rub it faster and faster. Everyone gasp as the deck of cards drawing on her arm began to change…a single card begins peeking out at the top.

"Oh my-"

"Tenille…is this your card?" She shows her the drawing on her arm and she gasps.

"Holy shit!" She exclaims.

"Show your card." Adrianna smiles and Tenille shows everyone the 3 of clubs that she had sitting on her lap face down. The same 3 of clubs that was peeking out of the deck of cards she had drawn on her arm. "Tada." She gives a bow as everyone claps. "And I thank you." She giggles as everyone starts talking about how awesome that trick was.

Unknown to her, Dusty, Regal, and Steve were all standing in the doorway watching the whole display. They all looked at each other and had the same thoughts going through their minds.

They finally figured it out. The missing piece.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring! Ring Ring!<em>

Adrianna turned on her side and squinted at the obnoxious red numbers glaring at her. But it wasn't her alarm going off, it was her cell phone.

Who would be calling her at this hour?

She groaned and blindly looked around for her phone before sliding her finger on the green button. "Mm…hello?" Her raspy, sleeping voice said.

"Well hello beautiful." She suddenly sat right up at the deep, voice on the other line.

"Jon? Why are you calling? Do you know what time it is?" She runs a hand through her hair.

"Time? Doll…it's 10 o clock." He chuckles at her. She looks over at her clock and realizes that it was still relatively early.

"Ugh…I'm sorry. I've been working non-stop since I got down here. I didn't realize it was so early when I went to sleep."

"Aw, well I'm sorry for waking you. Let me call you back tomorrow though. I'm sorry I woke you." She smiles.

"No you're fine…I'm actually glad you called." She gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Really?" He smirks. "And why is that?"

"Because…" She takes a sip.

"Cuz why?" His voice got relatively deeper.

"Cuz I missed your voice." She murmurs but he could still hear her.

"Well this voice can do a lot for you over the phone as it does if I was standing right in front of you right now." He runs his tongue over his lower lip. She giggles.

"Jon did you really call me just to have phone sex with me?"

"No! Of course not." She smiles at his sarcasm. "But if you want to, I mean, I wouldn't say no." He suggested. She rolls her eyes.

"Yea I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He smiles.

"So how are you doll? Any luck finding a new gimmick?"

"I've been good. It's different not traveling with you guys but I think I'm adjusting well." She smiles and sits back in her warm bed. "As for the gimmick. It's going great! I think we may just have found it already." She went back to the conversation she had with all three of her trainers before she left.

"That's great! The faster you find it, the faster you can come back to me." He knew she was blushing on the other side of the phone and he loved the fact that he could do that to her.

"True, very true. But even if I did find it so soon, I don't think they'll bring me back so soon. My injury storyline is still playing out and I want to make an epic return." She couldn't help the yawn that fell from her lips.

He smiles. "I'm happy for you doll but listen I'll talk to you tomorrow. I can tell you're tired. Get some sleep babe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jon." Her face never broke from the smile as she laid back down to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>January 17<strong>**th**** 2013**

It was a grueling few days down at NXT, trying to perfect every move, practicing different promos, learning to change her personality traits, trying to fit in to her new character. She found it easier than she thought. The only thing she needed to do was find a concept for her new ring gear.

When her three trainers came to her with what they thought should be her new gimmick, she almost knocked herself across the head that she didn't think of it sooner.

Her new character was a witty, whimsical, sultry, funny, smart, and articulate performer but cross her the wrong way and she will end you right where you stood. She had a very short fuse and could pop off at any second. She would take on a sort of Carnivalesque, magician type of gimmick.

She even came up with the perfect name…

_Flashback-_

**_"Hey guys." Adrianna walks into Saraya's house where some of the NXT superstars were hanging out at. _**

**_Benjamin and Rami both shushed her loudly and continued playing their game. _**

**_She laughs. "And I thought April and I were bad. What are you guys playing?" She sits down next to them. _**

**_"Arkham Asylum." He answers quickly. _**

**_"Ha. Beat it. Twice." She smiles and looks at the TV. They showed a cut off scene where Harley Quinn was talking to Batman. "Ugh I love her. I'm obsessed with Harley." She smiles when she hears her talk. "Mr. J!" She imitates her voice and Rami and Benjamin laugh. _**

**_"Damn you do that perfectly. Did you do her voice in the game?" He jokes. _**

**_"No, but I've studied her for years. I don't think my obsession with her or Poison Ivy will ever go away." She giggles._**

**_And that was when it hit her. It was right there in front of her. Her in ring character depicted the personalities of her two favorite super villains in the world…_**

**_"That's it." She whispers to herself. Sami looks over at her. _**

**_"What's it." She doesn't respond. She gets up from the couch and runs to her bedroom. She takes out a piece of paper and begins scribbling names on it. She had to find the perfect name. It can't be that hard. _**

**_Let's see…" She bites the end of her pen. "Ivy Harley…no. Quinn Poison…no. Harleen Pamela…No. Ugh what the heck." She rubs her eyes. "This is stupid. I'm never gonna get a name out of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." She sighs. "Poison Harley…" She continues. "Ivy Quinn." Her eyes widen. "Ivy Quinn…that's it! That's it! I got it!" She jumps up and runs to her phone. She dials a number and waits until the person picks up. _**

**_"My dear, you are looking at your new WWE Diva…Ivy Quinn." She says in her best imitation of Poison Ivy's voice. _**

**_There was silence. "Ahhh! Are you serious? That is the greatest name I've heard. Ever! Oh my god. Ade. You have to debut this soon!" Adrianna smiles at her hyper little AJ. _**

**_"Well I'm trying to see if I could debut it at NXT first. Just to see what the crowd thinks. But they won't know its me. I want to make it a surprise for everybody." April nods and agrees. _**

**_Everything was turning out amazingly. _**

_End of Flashback. _

"Ade." She groans. "Adee?" The voice sings again. All of a sudden, Adrianna wakes up as the person jumps on her bed.

"Saraya, I'm gonna kill you." She rubs her eyes.

"Hello did you forget? It's your birthday today!"

"No I didn't forget but I was expecting to spend the day in bed." She pulls her bed sheet back on her body as Saraya tried to pull it off.

"No, no, no. You can't do that! Especially since I brought you a little something." One of Adrianna's eyes opened and she looked at her best friend.

"What did you get me?" She sat up slowly.

Saraya giggles and yells for someone to come in.

"Did you really think we were going to forget your birthday?" Adrianna's face brightens up and she's fully awake as April and Celeste walk through the door.

"Guys." She got up from the bed and ran to them. "You guys came all the way down here for my birthday?" Celeste grabbed her and spun her around.

"Of course we did. We weren't going to miss this day. It's important. And we brought cake!" April pulls out a small box and opens it. It was a small square shaped birthday cake inside with a little candle. "Hey do you have a lighter or something?" She asks Saraya.

"Let me check the kitchen." Celeste pulls out four spoons and she hands one to Ade. "In honor of your birthday, we are allowing you to have cake for breakfast." Adrianna smiles and Saraya comes back with a lighter and lights the candle.

"But you gotta blow out the candles first!" Adrianna closed her eyes and made a wish. It was a simple wish. But she hoped with everything she had that it would come true.

"Yay, finally let's start devouring this baby." They all took a spoon and dug into the delicious treat.

"Mm…oh my god. My favorite." They all moan from the taste. "You guys, thank you so much for coming by. It's just my 20th birthday it's not that great of a number." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh stop. You would've done the same for all of us." Celeste tells her. "Let's just enjoy this day. It's all about you. What do you wanna do first?" Adrianna thought about it for a second.

"Okay honestly?" They nod. "I really just stay in bed and watch movies. Seriously I don't even think I can move another muscle. Uncle Steve's workout literally kill your body." She groans and lays back on the bed.

"Oh before I forget" April and Celeste run back into the living room and bring with them, three full bags. All with gifts for her from her co-workers. She would receive presents from her family later one. "Someone very special wanted me to give you something. He said he's sorry he couldn't make it for your birthday." Adrianna smiled as April hands her a little box with purple wrapping and a big yellow bow on top.

"Oh who could this be from?" She says sarcastically. Carefully unwrapping it, she pulls out a jewelry box. Her mouth opens as a gasp falls out when she opens the box.

"Is that an engagement ring?" All three girls look at Saraya. "Just a question…" Ade laughs and pulls out the jewelry.

"Oh my god that is beautiful!" The girls gushed. Adrianna pulls out a beautiful blue sapphire and diamond necklace.

"Wow…" She was speechless. He knew it was her favorite gemstone but she never in a million years thought he would be buying her jewelry this fancy.

"Damn, you guys aren't even dating yet and he's already buying you jewelry?" Adrianna smiles and looks into the box again. There was a little card.

_Just a little something to remind you of when you come back ;)_

She could clearly read his handwriting and she bites her lip to keep herself from screaming with joy.

"Remember when I said he was perfect for you? Yea, he totally just scored a lot more points in my book." Saraya awed. Celeste helped her put it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

"This is beautiful…I love it." She gushes.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Birthday girl here has addressed her demands. She wants to spend the rest of the day in bed with her lovely bff's so I only have one question." They all look at her. "Mean Girls or Dirty Dancing." All four friends laugh and get ready to spend the rest of the day just relaxing and spending time together.

Adrianna sneak out of the room for a minute to take a picture of her with the necklace. She sent it to Jon.

_I love it. You are truly amazing and crazy for even buying this for me. Thank you so much Jon…I'll see you soon.__J_

He texted back a few minutes later.

_Glad you liked it and yes you will see me soon. ;)_

Logging onto her twitter she got hundreds of messages and tweets from fans and from her co-workers wishing her a happy birthday. The same picture she took to send to Jon she put It on Twitter and Instagram.

_ JeanetteVWWE- Got the most beautiful gift for my birthday! I love it so much. #BirthdayGirlIsHappy #SapphireDiamondsAreLife _

She responded back to her family who sent her messages as well.

A few minutes later, messages and retweets were swarming on her phone. She smiled and responded to some of them before putting her phone down and going back to the room to spend the rest of the day with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Well there we go! Jon revealed how he feels to Adrianna and he said he would wait for her while she's down in NXT! <strong>

**I promise i will not leave you guys waiting too long for them to get together because i want them together just as much as you all do!**

**So she had figured out her new character! I came up with Ivy Quinn about a year ago and i love the name! I love the concept of it. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are beasts along with catwoman but she's honestly not my fav. These two have my heart! **

**So tell me what you think by reviewing! I want to know everything you guys have to say!**

**Next chapter will have a time change. It's gonna be about a month later and then i think i might just jump straight to April for Wrestlemania...but i might change that. Depends on what i decide to do!**

**And does anybody want Adrianna to be apart of Total Divas? I already have a couple of episodes already written and i gotta say i like the idea of her being in it, especially since now Paige is a total diva! Let me know what you think!**

**Also that magic trick that Adrianna did, i actually took that from this incredible magician named Jason Latimer. Seriously if you like magic, i suggest you check him out on youtube or where ever. He is amazing. Blows my mind every time i see him!**

**Love you guys!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	9. Chapter 9 The Rise of Ivy Quinn

_**Heaven In Your Eyes**_

**Note- So sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with work and my birthday and the craziness of it all! But i am back now with a super long chapter for you all! A lot of things will go on in this chapter, a lot of days skipped to get to WrestleMania quicker! **

**Also i do have a Polyvore account. I have an outfit created for every chapter. This chapter has a lot of different outfits so if you want to see what her ring gear looks like, what her looks of the day are, the link to my account is on my Bio. Go take a look!**

**Enjoy this chapter because I am almost done with the next and if i get enough reviews, another chapter may be out tonight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**February 28****th**** 2013**

It's been a month since Adrianna had been "injured" on Raw and it's been a month since she started her new journey at NXT. Things have been going wonderfully. Her and her trainers have finally put the finishing touches on her new character.

Now it was just time for her to showcase it to the world! Tonight was her trial run. She was set to face Charlotte tonight on NXT.

"Seriously Ade, how nervous are you feeling right now?" Saraya walked around the arena with Adrianna who was glammed out in her ring gear for the night. It wasn't exactly what her and Dusty talked about…but it would have to do for now. She looked way too much like Harley Quinn, she could've passed for her double. Minus the red wig that they put on her to represent her Poison Ivy side. Dusty was not happy with the results at all but they were told that this outfit was done at the last minute. She was just happy she would have another look to go with when she finally makes her return. The look that they talk about was more carnival themed-crazy! She didn't want to look like Harley or Ivy, she just wanted her character to portray their personalities.

"I'm- fine…" She says not sounding convincing at all. Then she shakes her head. "No I'm not. I haven't wrestled in front of a crowd in over a month. Sar what if I suck? What if they don't connect with me? Then all this hard work I did was for nothing!" She takes off her top hat and starts twirling the ends of her hair and pacing.

Saraya grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her.

"Snap out of it! You are going to do great! Dusty and Regal would not have given you this look if they didn't think you couldn't pull it off. Now this is your chance to make your career the way you want it to be. Please don't freak out right now." Adrianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You're right. I'm just being crazy. I've practiced a lot for this and now it's my chance to back up all the hype I've been making." She lets out a breath. "I'm good now." She nods.

Saraya smiles. "That's the spirit! Because you're up in five minutes." Adrianna's smile drops instantly and the nerves kick in again.

"Oh…" She puts her top hat back on. Saraya looks her up and down.

"Does it make you feel better if I told you that the red wig looks ridiculous?" Adrianna glares at her.

"No!"

"Oh…well good luck." She pats her shoulder and runs off. Ashley came over and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Let's kick some ass tonight!" Adrianna could help but smile at her.

"Yea, let's do that." They bump fists and feels someone walk up beside her.

"Darlings." RIc Flair smiles at his daughter and her opponent. "I'm looking forward to seeing you guys, ringside. Good luck you two. Woo!" They smile just as Ashley's theme comes on.

"Good luck Ade." Ashley and her father walk out first. Adrianna fixes the top hat on her head and her steam punk bracelet that wrapped around her left hand.

Just as her music was about to go on, she saw a familiar figure walking a few feet away. She turned her head and was about to scream with joy. She hadn't seen that face in over a month…she missed that face. She needed to see him before she went out. Adrianna went to walk towards him but was too late…her song began playing. She had to get into character.

**In the Ring-**

**The Carnival by Amanda Jenssen began playing. The sultry but creepy music played around the arena as everyone got up on their seats to see the arrival of the new diva. **

**"And her opponent from New York City, New York…Ivy Quinn." The announcer said as Ivy Quinn slowly walked out. **

**Her Steampunk black and red ring gear fit her athletic body nicely and the top hat complimented everything perfectly. **

**She held a subtle smirk on her lips but her hard gaze, peeking out from behind a black Venetian mask, was on the woman in the ring…the woman she was going to go up against. Suddenly the smirk was gone and was replaced by a 'friendly' grin. She waved at the crowd around her and skipped merrily down the ramp. **

**"This girl seems a little off…doesn't she?" JBL commented as him and the rest watched as the new diva bent down through the ropes and got into the ring. She sent Charlotte a big smile as Charlotte just looked at her with her own smirk. **

**"Can we get this match started please?" Brad Maddox rolls his eyes as they all wait for the bell to ring. **

**_Ding Ding Ding_**

**Ivy gasps and holds a finger up signaling Charlotte to wait. Charlotte places her hands on her hips as Ivy takes out a sparkly small scarf and shows it to the crowd. She shakes it in front of her face and then places the scarf around her fist. She starts stuffing the scarf into her closed fist. She kisses her closed fist and when she opens it up the scarf was gone. She looks around at the crowd. **

**"Ha, that was actually kind of cool." Todd says. Charlotte playfully claps for her. Ivy does a bow as some people in the crowd clap for her. She goes over to Charlotte and places her hand behind her ear. **

**"Oh, this one is so original." Brad rolls his eyes and leans back on his seat. **

**Everyone gasps as Ivy pulls out three shiny balls from behind her ears. They all start to clap when she begins juggling the balls. Soon enough, more and more balls keep appearing out of now where as she continues to Juggle. **

**"Where did they find this girl?" Regal asks surprised just like the rest of them. **

**Charlotte rolls her eyes, having had enough. The crowd "oh's" as Charlotte pushes the girl down, the balls dropping to the floor. Ivy looks up surprised and quite frankly a little hurt. **

**"Oh looks like Charlotte didn't appreciate the magic tricks as much as the rest of us did." **

**Charlotte grabbed Ivy by her hair and threw her into the turnbuckle. Ivy slowly got up and glared at her opponent. **

**"And here we go!" The two wrestlers circle around each other. Charlotte uses her long legs to her advantage and kicks Ivy in the stomach. Ivy groans holding onto her torso. Charlotte grabs her by the hair once again and throws her head into the turnbuckle. Ivy kicks her in her torso and grabs her around the neck and throws her into the turnbuckle this time. Ivy grins and looks over at Flair as she begins hitting Charlotte with chops to the chest. **

**"Oh no, this girl doesn't know what she is getting into. She's imitating Ric Flair!" Ric glares from outside the ring. **

**Ivy chuckles. "You want more?" She chops her one more time before Charlotte switches their places and begins chopping her. The crowd is behind Charlotte. Ivy gets on her knees and rolls out of the ring. Not a second later, Charlotte throws her back in. **

**"Charlotte is not gonna let her get away that easily." As Charlotte climbs back on the ring, Ivy punches her and she falls back down to the floor. Ivy looks at the crowd and raises her arm up as she runs to the opposite rope for momentum and dives through the ropes onto Charlotte, sending both women down on the ground. **

**"Oh! The impact! That was amazing." **

**Ivy quickly gets up after shaking off her daze and grabs Charlotte by the back of her head and by her shorts and throws her into the steel steps. **

**The ref calls for both women to get back in the ring. Ivy pulls her opponent back in the ring and then gets in herself. She smirks down at the fallen Flair. She goes to pin her by Charlotte kicks out at 2.**

**Ivy stands back up and hops to the nearest turnbuckles. She performs a moonsault. **

**"Oh nobody home!" Charlotte move at the last minute and Ivy landed on her stomach. **

**Charlotte tries to pin her but Ivy kicks out. Charlotte puts Ivy into position for the figure four headlock. Charlotte starts getting the crowd hyped. Ivy begins slapping her leg, her arms, anything she could do to get out of the submission. Charlotte turns her body over so both women are facing the mat. Using all the strength she could master, Ivy got up on her knees and finally standing up with Charlotte on her shoulders.**

**"Look at the strength of this girl! Incredible." Ivy grabbed Charlotte by her thighs and turned her around so her body was positioned the other direction on her shoulders and then slammed her down on the mat. **

**"Powerbomb!" The crowd was loving this match. Both women were laid out in the center of the ring. The ref begins a count. **

**"Charlotte and Ivy are both laid out on the mat. Guys I gotta tell you, I don't know much about this Ivy Quinn but I can tell you one thing, she does not seem like the type of person I would want to mess with." Todd comments. **

**"Of course not, did you see what she did? She powerbombed Charlotte in the middle of the ring!"**

**"Referee up to the seven count." Both women get up at 8.**

**Both girls run to each other and begin sending fist to the face. Back and forth. Charlotte drops her with a clothesline and picks her up to suplex her but Ivy tries to reverse only to get caught in a neckbreaker.**

**The crowd woo's as Ivy was dropped to the mat again. Charlotte goes for another pin but Ivy kicks out. Charlotte hits the mat frustrated. **

**Charlotte grabs her up and begins trash talking her, but Ivy shuts her up with a slap to the face. While she was dazed, Ivy runs to the ropes and tries to do a cross body but Charlotte grabs her and performs a backbreaker. Ivy groans in pain and lays down on the mat. Charlotte goes to the nearest turnbuckle and sits down on the top waiting for Ivy to get up. When she finally does Charlotte was about to take her out but never had the chance to as Ivy quickly jumps, locking her legs around Charlotte's head and performing a standing super hurricarana. **

**"Look at this!" The crowd 'ooh's' as Charlotte connects painfully with the mat. **

**"Did I just witness this?" Ivy pushes Charlotte down and pins her. At 2 and a half she kicks out. **

**"And the crowd loving these two tonight." JBL comments as the audience begins chanting "This is Awesome."**

**Ivy sighs and grabs Charlotte once more and gives her a neckbreaker. She kicks out again after being pinned. **

**"I don't know how much longer these two can take." **

**Ivy gets up and sits Charlotte as she begins pulling her into a lotus lock submission. Charlotte screams as Ivy puts pressure onto her back and shoulder blades. Charlotte does not give up though, she does not tap out. The ref calls for Ivy to let go. **

**"What else is this girl going to do. No matter what she does, Charlotte is always two steps ahead of her." Ivy gets up and tries to recover for a minute. **

**"Oh!" As soon as she turns, she is met with a kick to the face. Charlotte tries to drop her with the natural selection but Ivy uses her strength to keep her upside down. **

**"Oh my god. Look at that strength!" Ivy stands up and quickly gives Charlotte a piledriver. **

**"This girl is a freak!" Brad Maddox exclaims but the crowd seems to love her. Ivy chuckles and runs to the turnbuckle and hops up the top. **

**"What is she going to do next?" **

**Ivy blows a kiss to the fans and jumps off performing a corkscrew shooting star press. **

**"That's it! That's it!' The crowd counts with the ref as the bell rings. The crowd is up on their feet clapping for the new girl who just beat Charlotte Flair.**

**"Here is your winner. Ivy Quinn!" The ref raises her hand in victory and Ivy chuckles getting up on a turnbuckle and addressing the fans. **

**"Yeah!" She screams as the crowd screams back at her. **

**"This match from the beginning till the end was amazing. These two women fought their hearts out today. Incredible job to the both of them." JBL comments. Ivy gets down from the turnbuckle and goes over to where Ric was kneeling down next to his daughter. They both look up and glare at her but it softens as Ivy extends her hand for Charlotte to grab. Hesitating a bit, she finally does. Ivy smiles helping her up and pulls out a pink rose out of thin air. Charlotte cracks a smile and accepts it. **

**"Look at this, helping out her opponent. This is beautiful. Good for Ivy." Ivy raises Charlotte's hand up and they both smile at the crowd who was behind them 100%. After giving Charlotte and Ric a hug, she celebrates with the crowd a bit, even throwing the crowd pink roses as well before going on back up the ramp. **

* * *

><p>Adrianna walked backstage and was immediately bombarded by hugs and applause's.<p>

"Ade. That was one of the best matches I've ever seen." Saraya hugged her tight after Pamela did.

"Oh my god…I didn't think I missed getting into that ring as much as I did." There was another set of applause as Ashley came back too. Both girls smiled at each other and hugged again. Adrianna couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Thank you so much for this match. It was one of the best." Ashley agrees.

"It was the best. Thank you too." Adrianna smiles and thanks everyone that congratulated her as she walked to the locker room.

After showering, she changed into something comfortable and just got done brushing her damp hair when she heard the crowding chants from the TV monitor in the room. She turns around to face it and gasps. She knew her ears didn't hear wrong…the crowd was chanting for the Shield. Because they were here…for NXT.

"Oh…" She smiled. She was happy. Ecstatic! Over Joyed! She couldn't believe she was seeing her boys again after a month. It was a long, long month. Talking to them over the phone just was not enough. Dropping the hair brush on the floor, she opened the locker room door and ran out to the entrance.

She couldn't wait to see them face to face. She was just making it when they walked back in.

"You're here!" She yelled and jumped on the first person that she saw, who was ironically Jon. Jon chuckled and grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't fall. But the tight grip she had on him, she wouldn't be falling at all.

"Woah! You got strong doll." Adrianna giggles and blushes as she lays her head on his chest. Hearing that voice, feeling his strong arms around her…she was in heaven.

"Yea well I've been kicking butt since I've been down here." She pulls away to look into his eyes.

Jon was feeling the same silly butterflies that Adrianna was feeling in her stomach. The way her eyes twinkled, the way she looked at him, her intoxicating smile and little giggle. Dammit, he missed her.

"Ahem." Colby and Joe stood a few feet away from them. "What are we? Invisible? Get over here Sweetheart." Adrianna laughs and hops off Jon to hug Colby and Joe. "We really missed you shorty."

"And we saw you tonight. You kicked ass girl. That powerbomb was powerful." Joe high fives her.

"Thanks. Uncle Steve's been training me like never before. I didn't even do anything for my birthday because I couldn't move an inch of my body." She groans.

"Wait, you didn't do anything at all for you birthday?" She shook her head. "Well we are just gonna have to change that." Colby smirks. "Give us ten minutes, we'll meet you in the locker room. We gotta take you out and catch up." Adrianna smiles.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff ready and I'll meet you by the doors." Colby and Joe nod and walk off. Jon takes a minute to look her over. She really changed a lot since she got down here. He could tell the hard work she's put her body through. Her muscles faintly defined under her tanned glowing skin. She looked better than ever. Jon didn't know this feeling coursing through his body…but he didn't not like it.

"So…Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. That's your new thing." He moves closer to her.

"Uh huh…" She smiles up at him. "Do you like it?" She asks. Jon smirks and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Very much. The ring gear, the magic tricks, which by the way I did not know about," She giggles. "It was all very sexy." He flirts, his raspy, deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh yea? You know I still think something is missing though…"

"What's that?" He moves closer so their bodies are touching.

"I think I'm missing my Joker." Her voice changed. It was more pitchy and higher. "I need my Mr. J." She imitates Harley. She knew that Jon was slowly getting the reputation that he had in the Indies of having a jokeresque persona to his gimmick.

"Oh he's right h-"

"Hey, Ambrose! Put my girl down and go shower. You reek man!" Saraya interrupts their flirty back and forth banter. Adrianna sighs and places her forehead on his chest.

Jon clears his throat before pulling away. He smirks as Adrianna's blushing face looks up. "I'll see you in a little." He winks. "So nice to see you again Saraya." She waves mockingly at him and they both watch him saunter off to the showers.

"Dude." She smacks Ade on the arm. "If you gonna have sex, do it somewhere private." Adrianna blushes even more. "Ugh, if it's bad now, I don't wanna see you guys when you're finally together."

* * *

><p>"So you guys are still kicking butt on Raw and Smackdown I see." Adrianna and the Shield sat in a booth in a Red Lobster. "What made you guys come down here?"<p>

"Well we figured we've mastered everything in Raw and Smackdown, we should take a page from your book and head down to NXT." Colby winks playfully.

"Ha Ha, very funny." She rolls her eyes.

"So tell us, honestly how much did you miss us?" Joe asks her as he takes a bite out of his seafood dish."

"A ton! Seriously, the first few days I thought I was going to die without seeing you guys or April and Celeste and Phil…and Nick…and the Bellas."

"Okay…" Jon puts a hand. "You could've just said you missed everyone." He smirks when she gives him a look.

"But Saraya made it pretty homey down here for me. And everyone I've met has been awesome so hate to say it to you boys but my month down here has not sucked that much." She shrugs.

Joe smiles. "So when are you due back? Have they talked to you about that?" She shook her head.

"Last I spoke to Steph and Hunter, they said they would let me know soon. It's only been a week so I'm not stressing out over it for now but I'm gonna need an answer soon. I just hope I didn't come down here and do all this hard work for nothing." She takes a bite of her lobster.

"Doll, Steph and Hunter were probably watching what went down tonight. And if they are as smart as they look, they will be calling your phone non stop tomorrow morning and you will back on the roster. You were killing it out there tonight. Everyone backstage couldn't stop talking about it. Trust us," They all nodded. "You are coming back." Adrianna smiles and thanks them.

"And side note," Colby shakes his head. "When in the hell did you learn how to do magic tricks?" Adrianna almost spit out the water that she drank at the crazy look Colby was giving her.

"I've known how to do magic tricks since I was little." She giggles.

"How come we never knew that!?" She shrugs.

"Conversation never came up." She gives them an innocent smile. "They only found out because Saraya made me show everyone backstage a magic trick and I guess Dusty, Regal, and my Uncle were watching and they thought it would be a great thing to add to my gimmick." Jon chuckles.

"Well guys you learn something new every day." Adrianna playfully kicks his foot under the table.

"Alright before you guys end up having a massive footsy battle under here, are you guys ready to get the check?" They all nod and they signal for their server to get their check.

* * *

><p>After dropping off the boys at the hotel, Jon said that he would drive Adrianna back to Saraya's. All the more to have some alone time together, which they haven't had in quite some time.<p>

They drove in silence for a while until Jon reached over and grabbed one of her hands. "You're quiet…something on your mind?" He asked curiously. Ade smiled.

"No. Just happy to have things back to the way they were. Even if you guys are leaving tomorrow morning." She goes back to looking out the window.

Jon bites his lip. "You know when I first started wrestling, not just in WWE, but I mean like in the Indies? I always said to myself I would never date anyone in the business. Especially not a Diva." He looks over at her and her hand grips his. Why was he telling her this? Was this a way of saying that he didn't want anything more?

"Oh yea? Why not?" She asks trying to keep her voice from not shaking.

"Well back then and even still now…Divas didn't exactly have the best reputation around. You know, always alone on the road surrounded by thousands of men. It gets lonely. You get to go around the world, who knows the people that you meet." He shook his head. "Plus seeing them all the time, traveling together all the time…I don't know. I tried it once and I hated it. It was too much." Adrianna looks down. "That's why I dated so many girls back in the indies, it just felt easier to just have different girls around the states." He shrugs. "I didn't see them all the time so who cares what I did while I was on the road." He looks at her again.

"Jon why are you telling me this?" She looks at him this time and he could see the disappointment in her eyes.

As he pulls up to Saraya's apartment, he shuts the car off. He gets out of the car and walks over to her side to let her out. "Jon? Are you gonna answer me? Why are you telling me this?" She basically pleads for him to tell her as he walks her up the steps to the front door.

Jon looks down at her, seeing now how short she was compared to him without her heels on. He places a hand on her cheek and smirks.

"Why do I do anything with you?" He grins. "Ade, you change me. You make me think about things more. See things more clearly. When I'm with you, shit around me makes sense." He hated this sappy, cheesy shit. He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm not good with all this feeling stuff."

"Well please continue because you are doing a fabulous job." She giggles. He loved her giggle.

"Adrianna. You let me see the good things in life. The little things that I never exactly appreciated before." She smiles. "You changed my views on a lot of things." She smiles.

"Like how you look at Divas?" She answers sarcastically but it was actually true.

"That and much more." He pulls her closer to his strong, muscular body. It was fairly warm down in Tampa that night and Jon loved the fact that a big, fluffy coat was not blocking her beautiful body from pressing up against his. Adrianna wraps her arms around his neck. Their foreheads slowly meet. The intense gaze between them, made them so much hotter than it actually was. All Jon wanted to do was pull her closer and kiss those pouty soft looking lips.

"I would invite you in but Sar is probably sleeping…and it's not exactly a good idea to have you over when you got a flight to catch tomorrow." She whispered and He clears his throat.

"Right, I really don't want the wrath of that girl on me if she wakes up and I'm there." He chuckles.

"Well and we wouldn't want her to get the wrong impression now would we?" He shook his head slowly.

"Nope." He says popping the 'p' and they share a small laugh. "I should go…" She nods. "But before I do," He grabs her face gently in his strong hands and leans down to meet her lips but she pulls away. God, how she didn't want to pull away. Those lips were calling her name. They were hungry for her. And she wanted him too. But not yet…he would just have to wait.

"You said you didn't want to kiss me until I was back on the main roster." She giggles softly as her hot breath teases his parted lips. She bites her lip, making him even more crazy, her mixed eyes looked up at him under her long lashes. She was going to be the death of him.

He groans. "I did say that didn't I?" She mockingly nods. "Oh come on. Do you really have to take what I say seriously?" He groans again as he tries to kiss her but she pulls away again.

_"I want to make sure you still feel the same when you come back." _He narrows his eyes and playfully glares as she tries to imitate his voice.

_"_There's no need to drag my velvety baritone into this." Adrianna rolls her eyes. "You serious? You don't want a kiss tonight?" She shakes her head. "I gotta tell you, these opportunities don't come often. Who know if later on you'll miss your opportunity?"

"Would you stop being such a baby?" She hits his chest.

"I can't help it. You drive me crazy." He growls into her neck placing little feather like kisses there and she sighs, trying to master all her will power not to jump him on Saraya's front door. He pulls away and they look at each other again. "I guess I'll have to wait then." She nods. "Until then my Juliet." She giggles as he bows and kisses her hand as he takes a step off the porch. He grins at her, showing off those adorable dimples. "Let me know the second you get a call about what they have planned for you." He lets go of her hand and walks backwards towards his car.

"I will. Goodnight Jon." She waits until he's safe in his car before waving and opening the door to the apartment and walking inside. After she shuts and locks it, she rests her back on the door and slides down on it. The intense feeling coursing through her body at that moment. Oh how she wanted to kiss him. How she needed that affection, that attention, those lips, that voice, those eyes. He was going to drive her insane! She smiled happily and then sighs.

"I need a cold shower." She laughs at herself and gets up, walking into her bedroom.

Jon stayed put a few minutes after he turned the car on. He sighed trying to control his body as he turned the air on in the car.

That girl, was such a tease. But he loved it. He loved that she was making him work for it. Even though he was about to say screw it and just grab her and kiss her and never let her go. Her beautiful eyes starred right into his soul. Those lips, her smile, her laugh. Her body that had gotten stronger with all the hard work she's put in it. He loved feeling it up against his.

He had to control himself. "Get a grip man…" he says to himself and leans his head on the steering wheel. No way was he going back to the hotel to confront Joe and Colby with a raging hard on in his pants. He looks down at his jeans. How upsetting. And embarrassing.

"I need a cold shower." He drives out of the driveway and makes his way to the hotel.

* * *

><p>So the week turned into two. The two weeks turned into a month and before she knew it WWE was practically just days away from Wrestlemania… and she still hasn't heard a thing about her return.<p>

"Ugh, Sar I don't know how much longer I can take. The suspense is killing me! Ever since my debut in NXT people have been asking for me and they like me! God, people don't even know that's it really me but they see how hard I'm working to return and my fan base has gotten off the chart! I don't know what else they want!" Adrianna sat in the kitchen of Saraya's apartment, frustrated and annoyed.

"Calm down, love. They are going to call you. And you know who cares if you don't get a call before Wrestlemania. Maybe they are waiting until the day after or something. Maybe they are still trying to write you in on an epic return. They know what they are doing, you just gotta trust them." Adrianna leans her head on hers.

"I'm just so impatient…I hate waiting. You know this!" Saraya nods.

"I know…but good things come to those who wait." Ade gives her a look. "Just trying to help."

She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the island placing her forehead on the table top.

"Okay no more moping around. You're making me depressed girl." Saraya tells her. "Let's go out, have some fun. Get your mind off of this." She growls when Adrianna doesn't respond. "Ade!" She yells. Suddenly, Adrianna's phone rings in her room. "Ugh, if that's Jon, I will make him yell at you!" She stomps into the room to go get her phone. When she sees the name pop up she smiles. "Uh, Ade you might wanna come and get this." She walks out as the phone continues to ring.

"I don't wanna talk to anybody right now." She mumbles from underneath her curtain of black hair. Saray shrugs.

"Hm…okay." She picks up. "Adrianna's phone, Saraya speaking." She greets. "Oh Mrs. McMahon!" Adrianna shoots. "So good to hear you as well. How are you?" Saraya puts her hand out to stop Adrianna from getting the phone. "That's so good. I'm glad to hear that. Well everything is wonderful over here. Oh you want Adrianna?" Saraya smiles wickedly at her best friend. "She's actually not here at the moment but if you could call-ugh!" Saraya falls down holding her stomach.

"Mrs. McMahon Hi! It's Adrianna. Sorry about that Saraya had a little accident." Saraya sends her a death glare.

Stephanie smiles. "Well I actually just called because I am down at Tampa until tomorrow and I wanted to meet up and discuss your return with you. Do you have some time today to go out to dinner say about 7:30?" Adrianna smiles in relief.

"Yes, 7:30 sounds great. Where should we meet?" Stephanie gives her the name and address of a restaurant and she writes it down. "Okay. I will see you at 7:30. Thank you so much Stephanie." She hangs up and looks down at Saraya.

"Well?" Her friend groans and gets up with Ade's help.

"She wants to talk to me about the return. I think it's going to happen at Wrestlemania!" They both scream with joy and jump up and down for a few seconds.

"See I told you there is nothing to worry about! This is so cool! Ahh!" They scream and jump again.

* * *

><p>Adrianna was five minutes early to the restaurant. She didn't care that she was here before Stephanie. Anything to show the Billion Dollar Princess how much this opportunity meant to her. She nervously took a sip of her water and fixed her hair as she waited.<p>

"Adrianna." The voice of no one other than Stephanie McMahon said as she approached the table. "Sorry I'm a bit late. Traffic was crazy today." Adrianna stood to hug her hello.

"No problem. I understand. You look great." She said loving the red, classy dress she had picked to wear today.

"Thank you. So do you." They take their seats. After ordering an appetizer to begin with, Stephanie began to talk. "I'm glad you had time today to meet me. I felt horrible that I haven't gotten back to you with a respond yet." Adrianna nods. "The truth is, creative and I talked and we just couldn't find a way to bring you back where you could make an instant impact." She explained. "We don't want to give you a half-assed return that nobody is going to remember. We want it to be memorable. We do have some ideas flying back and forth between all of us and I wanted to run it by you today. We want you to be a part of all this as well." Stephanie began telling her the ideas that she and the creative team have been thinking about.

"The diva smiles. "I am very glad you wanted me to have a part of all of this. I think that with all our minds combined we can make something special."

"Dusty and Steve told me everything about the new you and I gotta say my father loves it. He cannot wait until you are back in the ring. Oh well not just him, we all love the idea. Now you already heard our ideas. I think we are going to angle you more towards working with the Shield. Hunter and I have our own storyline going on and in the long run we are all going to be joined together. We want you to be a sort of secret weapon to us."

"So what you're trying to say is that I will be heel when I return?" Stephanie nods.

"I know that's something you don't normally do. I don't think you were ever heel before and if you were it was for a very short time. We believe that you can do it. And we know the chemistry and the friendship you have with Joe, Jon, and Colby. I think you four will work great together."

"So…will I be a part of the Shield in a way?" Adrianna asked.

"Not exactly. You will a sort of be a valet to them, maybe even a manager but as far as being a Shield member, we did think about it, but we felt like it wouldn't work with the new you." Adrianna was relieved.

"I was kind of hoping you would that." She smiles.

"Okay, this is all sorted out then." Stephanie smiles excitedly. "Now I had the pleasure of making you a schedule for WrestleNania week." She pulls out a folder from her purse. "Now I know that we haven't figured out your return day yet but I know that the fans have been going crazy, wanting to see you. So we booked you to do WrestleMania Axxess and media for the week and you are required to be at WrestleMania." Adrianna looks over the schedule. She was so excited. This was her first WrestleMania! Even if she wasn't in a match or even going to be present, this would be the first Wrestlemania she would be at and she wouldn't be a fan in the audience…she was there as a WWE diva.

"This is so exciting and surreal. Honestly, Stephanie just being there in the flesh, seeing everything happen backstage is the best thing I can ask for right now. Thank you for this." Stephanie smiles at her.

"Okay enough chit chat. I am starving what about you?" Adrianna laughs and nods and they begin eating their dinner.

"Wow, this was the best dinner I have had in a long time. I can't believe I've been down for so long and never thought to come here. This restaurant is actually pretty cute." She looks around and Stephanie nods.

She asks for the bill and the waiter goes to get it. "Actually, before you leave there is one more thing I want to talk to you about." Adrianna waits. "So…I don't know if some of the girls have been keeping you in the loop but have you heard about the new Reality show that we will be doing?" Adrianna nods.

"Yea, the show goes behind the scenes of WWE, gives the viewers an inside look of the Diva's lives and what we go through in the ring and personal lives. I think it's a great idea. It'll show the world how hard the Divas train and that we take this job just as seriously as the men do." Stephanie smirks.

"I glad you think it's a good idea…because right now, we have the Bella's on board, Trinity and Ariane and Natalya are in as well…and we have one more spot open…" Adrianna looks at her. "We want you to be in that spot." Adrianna hesitates before answering.

"Um…" She shook her head. "Stephanie I don't know…"

"Oh please. You would be a great asset to the show. You bring a sort of uniqueness to the group and you have an incredible fan base and so many young fans and women look up to you. I already did a poll on the WWE website and you won the votes with flying colors. Everyone is interested to see what you've been doing, what your life is like."

"Yea, but Stephanie I'm a pretty private person. I don't think I will feel so comfortable having a camera following me around all the time. Or if I end up having a relationship or something, I don't want that portrayed on screen. I like my life private." Stephanie sighs.

"Okay, how about I give you until the end of the week to think about it? You give me your answer on Sunday and we will work from there. If you have some demands…I will see what I can do."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be a brat or anything. I think the shows is a very good idea…but having a relationship or my personal out there for the world to see? I don't how I feel about that?" She shrugs.

"I understand. Don't worry about it. Just let me know on Sunday." Stephanie got the bill for the dinner and they both walked out of the restaurant. "It was very good to see you again. I'll see you soon. Take care." Adrianna agrees and they hug goodbye.

* * *

><p>That night, Adrianna spent an hour talking to Jon about what Stephanie told her during dinner. He was very happy to hear that she would be around for Wrestlemania week but a little bummed that she was not coming back to the ring yet.<p>

"You're telling me. God, I freak out every time I go with Saraya to NXT and I'm stuck in the back watching everyone kick butt and I'm sitting at catering stuffing my face with donuts." She says munching on a bread roll. Jon chuckles.

"But at least you get to see my handsome face that week. And you get to see me beat the hell out of Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show." She smiles.

"You know you're not the only member of the Shield right? I'll see Colby and Joe as well."

"Yea but…would you rather look at them or look at me?"

"I don't know that's pretty tough…Joe's really sexy…" Jon scoffs.

"He wishes he had my looks."

"No…Joe's sexy. And Colby's pretty hot too. All three of you combined would probably be the sexiest man on this planet."

"Okay just stop." She smiles but continues.

"Let's see…Joe's hair…your eyes…Colby's beard, your arms, Colby's body and Joe's legs…oh god that would be the perfect man." Jon rolls his eyes and smirks.

"You are forgetting one very important body part doll." She narrows her eyes.

"No, I don't think I am."

"Oh no?" She shook her head even though he couldn't see.

"Nope." She says popping the 'p'. He chuckles.

"God, I miss you." Adrianna loved when he says that. He never liked showing his emotions, or talking about what he was feeling really. It was nice when he let them show.

"I miss you too." She whispers. She bites her lip. "Listen there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away." She sighs. How does she say this? She knew that whatever was happening between the two was going to turn into something more very soon. She knew it in her heart. This was what she wanted. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. And Jon knew that because he felt the same way. But would he want to be with her if she decides to be on that reality show?

"So there is one more thing Stephanie talked to me about. Do you know about that reality show they are starting to film for?"

Jon nods. "Yea, they talked to us about that a few days ago. Wanted to know if everyone was cool with being filmed backstage. We were cool with it I guess. Why?"

"So…you don't care about them filming?" He shrugs.

"Not really. I mean as long as they don't film much of me." Adrianna sits on her bed.

"So…you wouldn't want to be on the show then? Not even if for a second?"

He shrugs. "You know how much I like my privacy. Having cameras following me around and shit, that would be annoying. But I'll try to avoid them as much as I can." She sighs. "Doll, why do you ask?" She pauses. "Did Steph ask you to be on the show?"

She closes her eyes. "Mmm…yes." She mumbles.

"And? Did you say yes? That's a great opportunity for you?"

"It is?" She asks surprised.

"Yea! Everyone will see the awesome and beautiful real girl that I know and-" He pauses. Adrianna thought the lines disconnected but her phone said that they were still on.

"And what?" She waits.

"Uh-N-nothing. Just the beautiful girl that I know so well." He smacks his forehead. "Listen, I gotta go. Have an early flight but I'll see you in a couple of days Alright?" She smiles. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight." They hang up. Adrianna sets the phone on the bedside table and lays down on the bed.

She closes her eyes and thinks about this decision.

She does want to be on the show. She feels like it could inspire younger girls and let them see that being a Diva isn't just about glitz and glamour. They bust their butts in the ring. It would be great exposure for them. But on the other side…she loved her privacy and cherished it. Just like Jon did.

She knew that Jon would not want to be on the show but that he would probably do it to please her…but she honestly didn't think she even wanted him on the show.

She sighs. "It's too late to think about this." She gets under the covers and shuts the light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'WrestleMania 29 Axxess' Rutherford, NJ<em>**

Adrianna was so happy to back in New York. She loved sunny Florida and was enjoying the weather but it was nothing like New York and New Jersey to her. Maybe it was the Puerto Rican in her. Since she and her family all lived in New York, she had gotten them tickets to the Show. They were super excited to be going even if she wouldn't be competing that year.

Adrianna was escorted inside the IZOD Center in East Rutherford, NJ. She wore a WrestleMania black crop top with jeans and black wedge. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her make-up was left very natural.

"I cannot believe I'm here right now!" Adrianna exclaims. The man escorting her smiles and opens the doors for her to enter the main room. When the crowd saw her, they all began to cheer. She smiled and waved at the sea of people who were chanting her name. She gasps when she sees a table in between the Shield and Randy Orton and Sheamus. "I have my own booth?" She claps happily and runs to her seat. She greets every fan that came up to her and hugged and every one of them.

After the autograph session was over, she gets up from her seat and runs over to her boys.

"Hot mama!" Colby says and hugs her close. "So good to have you around again."

"Thanks, it's nice to be back with the crew." Joe hugs her next. "Oh my god! Let me see!" Joe laughs and lets her grab his newly tattooed arm. "I love this. It looks so good. And it's so cool that you did it right before Mania too."

"Thanks. Yea it turned out great. Jon was going to get one after me but they said it wouldn't be healed in time so he couldn't get it." Adrianna smiled over at Jon.

"I would have done it too." He points out. "But you went and got it without me." He smiles and wraps his arms around Ade. "Good to have you here doll." He whispers in her ear and she kisses his cheek.

"Hey fellas. You're going to hog Miss Ade all week. Other people want to see her." Adrianna turns and smiles as Stephen Farrelly or Sheamus and Randy Orton came walking towards them. She pulls away from Jon and hugs them next. "You look beautiful. I'm happy you are back. We all missed you."

"Yea and now these three can finally stop moping around, especially this one." Randy chuckles and Jon flicks him off. "How do you like this so far? Your first WrestleMania Axxess.

"It's surreal. I can't believe I'm here and that the fans haven't forgotten about me." Randy nods.

"Fans don't forget talent like you easily. Trust me you are going to get a huge pop when you make your return."

* * *

><p>Adrianna spent that day signing autographs, meeting fans, and getting interviewed everywhere she went. The fans were chanting her name and screaming at the top of her lungs. She tried to autograph as many things for her fans she could.<p>

She had a short meet and greets session where she had the privilege of spending some one on one time with a couple of fans.

"I am so excited to see you. Raw and Smackdown is just not the same without you there. I hope you can return soon." Adrianna laughs and agrees.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon enough. Trust me." She winks.

"Miss Jeanette." A little boy wearing a John Cena T-shirt approaches her with his father. "Can I ask you something? He asked in a small voice. Adrianna got up from behind the table and kneels down in front of him.

"What's that honey?" The little boy pulls out a small velvet ring box and opens it. Inside was a purple ring pop. Adrianna gasps.

"Will you marry me?" Everyone around them started cheering and clapping as Adrianna laughed and said yes. The little boy jumps up and down. "Dad! She said yes!"

"Can you take a picture of us?" The father nods and takes a pictures of his son with Adrianna. She had hoisted him up on her hip and took three pictures. One was of him kissing her cheek while she smiled, another was her kissing his cheek, and the last one was him on his knees putting the ring pop on her finger.

"This was so sweet. Thank you so much for making my day sweetheart. Take care." She waves goodbye. She looks over at a few tables after hers where the Shield were meeting their fans. Jon looked over at the exact moment and he winks and smiles at her.

_ TheJeanetteVWWE- I'm engaged! _

Needless to say when she tweeted this out, the whole world went nuts until they saw the picture that went along with it.

* * *

><p>"We are here with the beautiful Jeanette Vega. Jeanette thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us." The interview smiles.<p>

"Oh thank you for having me today. It's crazy out here right?" She giggles.

"It Is and I heard this is your first Wrestlemania."

"It is! This week is just starting off and I am having the best time! I don't want it to end. To be here as a WWE Diva is something I have always wanted. I will never forget this week."

"Now I have to ask you, how have you been since the injury? Everyone has missed you."

"Oh, I'm doing much better. I am training harder and harder every single day, ready to come back better and stronger." She says confidently.

"Do you have any idea when you will be back?"

"No idea. But I'm hoping it's soon. I'm getting a little angsty not being in the ring every week." She smiles.

"You have such an incredible fan base since your time as an indie wrestler and you have been successful as well working with different charities as well as working on opening your own foundation charity. How do you get the time to do all this with the busy schedule that you have?"

"Well I like to plan most of my work on the days that I have off. I'm really not one to go out and party on my days off, I'm usually still working. It feels like I work seven days a week sometimes. It's a lot of work but I know what I'm doing in the long run will pay off. My family has done so much and invested in different charities over the years that it kind of inspired me to go out and do something on my own. WWE is also known for doing a lot for different charities as well so it kind of fits into it all."

"Not only beautiful and talented but she has a heart of gold. Well thank you so much for taking the time to speak with us. It was so nice to see you. Take care." He shakes her hand.

"You as well. Enjoy!"

* * *

><p>The next day she went to an elementary school to read to some children and a hospital to meet some lucky fans alongside Nick and April and Ettore Ewen or Big E Langston. She was glad to be able to spend at least one day with her other best friends. They all took pictures with the children and had fun reading and making jokes with them.<p>

At the hospital, April and her took pictures with a lot of the kids. Before they ended up leaving, a woman went over to them.

"Excuse me." She smiles politely. "I was wondering if I could take a couple of minutes of your time." They nod. "My daughter is a big fan of you guys. If you wouldn't mind, I know she would love to say hi to you guys." The woman waited for them to answer. They were on a schedule and did need to get to the next school and/or hospital but Adrianna felt that this woman wouldn't be standing here practically begging them to meet their daughter if it wasn't for nothing. Adrianna look back at April and Nick.

"I would like to meet her." She says. Nick looks at the time and then back at her. He smiles.

"We have time." The woman, who they found out was named Tess, smiled and they followed her to her daughter's room. Adrianna took notice that it was in the cancer wing.

They walked into the room to see a beautiful green eyed 16 year old girl sitting on her bed. She was aimlessly flipping through a magazine before putting it down as she heard a knock on her door. The short blonde wig she wore on her head complimented her very well. A smile crept across her lips as she saw them.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. You're Jeanette Vega!" She hushed happily and Ade nodded.

"Hi Alex! How are you?" Adrianna

"I...I'm fine!" She stuttered.

"I brought along a couple of friends with me." She said looking over her shoulder and Nick, Ettore, and April walked in behind her. Alex squealed and started to cry. Tears of joy, of course.

"Wow! What are you guys doing here?"

"You're mom asked us if we had a couple of minutes to spare. Of course we wanted to meet this precious person your mom told us briefly about." April smiles. Nick took out a T-Shirt that he had brought and handed it to her.

"No way!" She took the T-shirt and examined it.

"Way." Nick smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"This is amazing! I love you guys so much! You three are amazing together!" She smiles at April, Nick, and Ettore. "And you!" She points at Adrianna. "I really miss you in the ring. When do you think you'll be coming back?" She asked and Adrianna just shrugged.

"We're just as clueless as you are." She replied. They ended up talking for about ten minutes before someone came in and told them that they unfortunately had to go. Adrianna didn't want to go. She was really enjoying her time with this girl. This girl, even with everything she is battling, is so bright, so full of life that it almost makes you forget why she is even in this hospital in the first place. She was truly beautiful.

"Can I get a picture of the four of you?" Tessa asked.

"Mom, come on!" Alex scoffed.

"Ooh can you take one with my phone?" Adrianna asked and took it out of her back pocket before handing the phone to Tessa. Alex tried to move back so she wouldn't be seen so much but Nick placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"Don't try to hide." He whispers. "You're beautiful no matter what. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." He said to her and she smiled before hugging him just as Tessa took the picture. Adrianna loved the picture so much she asked them permission to put it up on twitter and Instagram. They accepted and she uploaded.

_TheJeanetteVWWE- met this beautiful girl today. She is truly one of a kind. One of the strongest girls I've had the privelege of meeting. Stay strong Beautiful Alex. You will beat this._

"Thank you so much for coming to meet me. I really enjoyed today."

Adrianna hugged the girl one last time. "It was our pleasure and just so you will always remember this day." Adrianna unhooks her lucky bracelet. "I want you to have this." The girl gasp.

"I can't have this. This is your lucky bracelet. You never go to the ring without it." Adrianna laughs.

"I see you are a big fan. Not a lot of people know that." She reaches up and fixes the wig on her head. "That bracelet has been through everything with me. The highs, the lows...it's magical and it works wonders. And I know that you will love it and will take care of it for me. I'm passing it down to you because I know you are just as strong as I am and you can beat anything. There is just one thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything." Alex smiles.

"When you walk out of this hospital, because you will walk out of this hospital. I want you to come back and I want you to give this bracelet to anybody you want. Anybody that's as strong as the both of us." She leans down and kisses the bracelet. "This bracelet will help a lot of people just like it helped me." Alex puts the bracelet on and then hugs her.

"I will. Thank you so much." Adrianna smiles and waves at the mother and daughter as they all leave.

"That was really sweet of you." Nick places an arm around her shoulder and Ade smiles.

"It felt nice to do."

* * *

><p><strong>WrestleMania 29<strong>

Adrianna was breathing heavily as her heart raced against her chest. This was so last minute. She had no idea what to do…Why could they do this to her? Did they really think she could go out there right now? The biggest stage of them all without a script? Without so much as an idea of what was going to happen?

"15 seconds Adrianna." A stagehand says to her as she hides behind the curtain. She says a silent prayer and looks up at the ceiling just as the lights turn off…that was her cue.

**At the ring- Big Show, Sheamus and Randy Orton vs. The Shield**

**Reigns has Big Show in a head lock and he finally escapes it. Reigns tags in Seth, who quickly kicks Randy off the apron. Show tags in Sheamus and he gains control by grabbing Seth through the ropes and lifting his shirt. The crowd cheered as they knew what was going to happen. He hits Seth's chest ten times on the apron Ambrose tags himself in but then gets caught by Sheamus. "I don't think Ambrose can stand anymore of this." King says as Sheamus hits his chest ten times and gives him a rolling siton giving Seth another one as he tries to hurt him. When Sheamus goes on the top rope, Roman pushes him off as he falls to ringside.**

**Randy recovers and comes and helps Sheamus as Ambrose and Reigns jump him. All of a sudden, Seth comes flying through the apron, on to Randy.**

**"And the numbers game, comes into play." King says. The Shield bring Sheamus back in the ring and was about to do the triple Powerbomb.**

**Big Show comes and spears Ambrose as everyone falls. The crowd cheers.**

**"Whoa!" King says as everyone is laid out. **

**"A spear from Big Show!" Cole says. Sheamus tries to tag in Show but Randy tags himself in as Show looks on. Randy gives Ambrose a powerslam and does his DDT on the ropes. Ambrose lies on the mat. All of a sudden the lights in the arena go off…the whole arena goes quite. **

**A little light pops up at the entrance…the crowd is still silent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg! What a freaking chapter right? <strong>

**I am so happy i finally got this out! I was waiting for this chapter for so long! **

**Adrianna and Jon are getting so close! I can't stand just keeping you guys waiting for the moment that they finally get together! **

**Adrianna has made her return at WrestleMania! The next chapter is the continuation of her return and a little something else happens on this night. Can any of you guess right what might happen? I cant wait until the next chapter. You will also know Ade's decision on if she will be on Total Divas or not. **

**And she is so sweet for what she did for the girl at the hospital and i will talk more about her charity work and her new charity that she's opening in upcoming chapter. I might even add it to a couple of Total Divas episodes if i decide to have her on. **

**Reviews are always welcome. DUH! So please let me know what she thought! **

**Love you all!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	10. Chapter 10 Sealed Fate With A Kiss

_**Heaven In Your Eyes**_

**Note-Hi everyone! I hope you guys aren't too mad for keeping this from you for too long! There were a couple of things i had to rewrite in this chapter. **

**We are finally introduced to Ivy Quinn in the WWE! **

**I hope you guys understand the way i wrote her and her total bi-polarness. There will be a lot of that. But if you have questions or just confused, please review or message me and i will explain them. **

**When i was writing this, i kind of drew inspiration from watching AJ Lee when she was doing her crazy gimmick. That's kind of how Ivy will be. **

**And just another clarification, Ivy is not and will not be a Shield member. She will be a sort of valet to them and help them out. Once Stephanie and Hunters Authority gimmick begins, things will start falling into place hopefully. **

**Also her two theme songs, if you are not familiar with them look them up. The first one was The Carnival by Amanda Jenseen and this one is Carousel by Melanie Martinez. They are both from American Horror Story: Freakshow and they are the as Ariane would say!**

**Okay don't forget to review. Leave comments, hate, concerns. I dont care just tell me what you think!**

**Outfits are on my Polyvore account!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Carousel by Melanie Martinez comes on throughout the arena and a tiny little multicolored hair girl comes skipping out. Her red and black tutu and black and white striped top hat bounced around as she skipped merrily down the ramp to the beat of the song. Her bedazzled jester cane twirled around in her hand. As the cameras took a close up of her smiling, mask covered face, the crowd does nothing but looks at this new beauty. **

**"Who is this memorizing beauty?" King asked standing up from his seat to take a closer look. **

**"I don't know but whoever she is, she is incredibly stupid to step foot in a match like this." The six men inside the ring look on still confused. Their eyes follow the skipping beauty who smiled over at King and planted a kiss on his cheek before focusing her attention to the men in the ring. **

**A smirk appeared on her pouty lips and she slowly walked up the steps and entered the ring. **

**"Was that?!" King stutters out.**

**"King she just kissed you." Cole says. **

**"Hey, hey." The ref stopped her. "You can't be in here." He placed a hand in front of her. The girl smirks and places her hand in front of her as if she was going to blow a kiss but instead blows a soft purple dust in the refs face, stunning him. **

**"Who is this? Security!" She looks around at the six men around her. Her eyes just held amusement as if she was not impressed. They all were confused. They had no idea she was coming down to the ring. She looks over at Randy who walks closer to her and stands in front of her. He looks into her eyes and slowly lifts his hands to her face. He very carefully peels off her masquerade red and black mask. The crowd cheers instantly when they see whose behind the mask. **

**"OH my god!" Randy looks confused as to why she would be down here. "Is that Ivy Quinn? King she made an appearance on Nxt a few months ago fighting against Charlotte. But what is she doing here?" **

**She looks over as Dean recovers and stands up stalking towards her. **

**"Who the hell are you?" He growls in her face. "I don't know who you think you are to just come in here and-" His sentence was cut off as she low blows Dean. The crowd cheers loudly as she giggles playfully. All of a sudden, Seth gets on the turnbuckle and jumps off ready to take out this crazy woman who dared hurt his teammate only to get hit by an RKO. The girl pushes the ref into the direction of the fight as she takes a seat on top of one of the turn buckles. She crosses her legs and looks on at the continued fight. The ref shakes his head and goes back to the match as if nothing had happened. He makes sure Seth is out the ring but as the ref is distracted, Roman spears Orton "Spear by Reigns!" Cole exclaims.**

**Ambrose covers Orton. "I think he has it." JBL says.**

**"1! 2!" The ref began.**

**"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaims.**

**"3!" The ref says and the crowd cheers. The woman on the turn buckle looks on and mockingly claps for The Shield as they celebrate their win. Seth and Roman make sure Dean's jaw is okay before turning to the girl that still sat there. Dean smirks and chuckles as he approaches her but she didn't seem at all phased. **

**"Sorry to tell you sweetheart, but you're little distraction didn't work." He points to the three other men that were laid out in the ring. "They lost…and we won." He points to his team and chuckles along with them. **

**They have a silent stare down. The girl didn't seem at all mad that the men she was helping out had lost. **

**She simply shrugs and jumps off her spot. She goes over to a fallen Randy Orton and lifts him up by his head. **

**"Oh…" She pouts and coos him as she sees him trying to get up but he groans at the pain in his body. All of sudden, she pushes him up and jumps in the air, her arms wrapping around his head and sends his face down to the mat. The crowd instantly boos for her. **

**"Did she just RKO Randy Orton?" Cole asks surprised.**

**"She used his own move against him!" **

**She smiled evilly and kneels on all fours on top of him placing a 'loving' kiss on his cheek. She gets back up and looks over at the boys. She smiles innocently and pulls out three roses from her back. The Shield glare at the girl for ruining their WrestleMania moment and she simply waves the roses around turning them into shiny new Shield dog tags with their names on it. She puts it around her neck and sends the boys a wink before making her way out of the ropes and out of the ring. The crowd gives her mixed reactions and she skips all the way back up the ramp, being in her own little world. **

* * *

><p><strong>Exclusive Video-<strong>

**The mystery woman walking around backstage was seen smiling to herself and she skipped around, twirling and playing with her poofy red and black tutu. **

**"Excuse me." She stops suddenly and turns to Renee Young. **

**"Well aren't you just the cutest little blonde specimen." Renee smiles.**

**"Hi." **

**"What can I do you for you Blondie?" She twirls a piece of lavender colored hair with her finger. **

**"Ivy, We saw you make a quick appearance on NXT a month ago when you went one on one with Charlotte, since then no one has seen or heard from you. We would like to know, what are you doing here?" Renee puts the mic in front of Ivy.**

**Ivy starts laughing uncontrollably. A high pitched almost sinister laugh. Renee looks at the camera confused and then back at the mystery Diva. **

**"Why-why is anyone here Renee? Maybe you should focus on more important things." She looks down. "Like the fact that your mic…is really a cane." Renee looks down and gasps and the camera pans out to show the mic was actually a purple walking cane." Ivy smiles. "Abracadabra!" She skips off. Renee is left looking at the camera, still confused. **

* * *

><p>Adrianna walked back to the Diva locker room. Everyone backstage welcomed her back and told her what a great job she did.<p>

Adrianna was so proud of herself. This could not have gone a better way.

She took out her phone and logged onto Twitter to change her twitter handle.

_ WWEIvyQuinn- WWE just got a little more freakier! _

She smiled as she began getting mixed comments about her return. They were all happy that she was back. But some weren't exactly happy that she was back as a heel.

Suddenly someone picked her up and twirled her around.

"You are evil! How come you didn't tell us you were returning tonight!?" Adrianna giggles and uses her arms and legs to turn in the person arms so now she had her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jon smiled as their eyes met. Colby and Joe walked up with a couple other superstars. "You're really back?" She nods.

"I just found out this morning…I didn't have time to tell anyone and plus they didn't want anyone knowing. They wanted it all to be a surprise." His grip tightened on her as he chuckles.

"Well it worked…I was incredibly surprised." Their eyes still didn't leave each other's.

"We all were. We are so happy you're back." Nikki said but it's not like it really mattered…Jon and Adrianna were not listening.

"I believe you have something to ask me." Adrianna whispers, her hot breath so close to his lips. He smiles.

"Miss Ivy Quinn." She giggles. "Even with this new look, which by the way suits you very well." He takes a look at her new hair color, pastel swirls of blues and lavender danced around her face.

"You like? Really?" She asked conscious about it.

"I love it." He nods. "So…do you still feel the same as when you left?" He asks and everyone around them waited with anticipation.

"Honestly…" She looks down. "No." His smile falls. "I feel something much more stronger than what I felt when I left." She looks back up and smiles. "So…" She waits until he makes his move. But he doesn't…he was too stunned. He liked her. Everyone with eyes could see that. But hearing this confession fall from her lips made him realize that he may also feel something much stronger for the girl in his arms. "Are you gonna do anything?" She giggles and waits.

"Oh just kiss already!" Celeste yells from somewhere around them. Jon shakes his head.

"I got one more question." The girls groan and huff. They were tired of waiting!

"What's your question?" Ade asks.

"Do I have to take you out and go through the awkward first date with you to make this official or can we skip all that and get straight to it?" Ade rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Good."

And with that, they sealed their fate with a soft, but passionate filled kiss.

"Aww!" The girls gushed and jumped with joy! Finally, after months of walking on egg shells around each other and avoiding their feelings, they stopped being stubborn. Jonathan Good was officially a taken man. For the first time, in a long time. And he wouldn't want it any other way. Adrianna Gonzales was his and he was hers.

And they intended to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>April 8<strong>**th ****Next night on Raw'**

**"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the Shield is retreating." King says as the three members jump back over the barricade and zoom around the crowd as Team Hell No and the Undertaker look on from the ring. **

**"Or regrouping." Cole says as the camera follows the Shield around. "King I gotta tell you, speaking about the Shield last night at WrestleMania, they had a match against Sheamus, Big Show, and Randy Orton. Something happened close to the ending of the match that still has a lot of us scratching our heads. Let's take you back to the match."**

**They show a replay of Ivy Quinn skipping down the ramp and what she did to Randy Orton. **

**"Well it seems like there is a new Diva running around in the WWE now. Her name is Ivy Quinn." King says and touches his face, remembering the kiss. **

**"King, I had the privilege of talking with Ivy for a few minutes before Raw tonight…let's just say the girl is not exactly all there."**

**"What do you mean by that?" King asks. **

**"She's just a little…" He couldn't find the words. "Distracting..?" **

**Promo-**

**The camera begins cutting on and off as someone tapped their finger on the screen. **

**"Hello? Is this thing on?" The voice belonging to know one other than Ivy Quinn was heard. "Surprise!" The crowd has mixed reactions. "Ivy Quinn here. I think I should explain a couple of things shouldn't I?" Then she shrugs. "But then again why should I? You guys will just go back home, have your own opinion about me anways. Nobody really knows why they do anything. Look at me, I was a measly little indie wrestler from a tiny little island…and then…then I transformed…into this. This perfect, flawless super human." She runs her fingers over her jester cane. Her funny, cute innocent ways turned sultry and seductive. "I'm what this company is needing. I am what is going to save the WWE." She looks into the camera with such intensity. "I am not someone you want to cross. Someone you want to mess with. I can snap." She snaps her cane. "At any moment." She looks down sadly at the broken but then the cane turns into a picture of the Shield. "You see these guys?" She holds up the picture. "These guys are what's best for business." She smiles at it and then drop it on the floor. "WWE needs a new image. Someone with a little…twisted, crazy perspective on life." She winks. "Now I won't tell you exactly what it is I'm doing here just yet. I'll just let you join in on the ride. This fun little carousel." She starts twirling around and laughing to herself. Then she stops and glares at the camera. She tilts her head. "But I should warn you. This little carnival ride…can get a little bumpy." She winks and then the camera shuts off.**

**Back to the commentators-**

**"See what did I tell you? This girl is off King you gotta admit it."**

**"Oh she is…but you know sometimes crazy is best. I mean just look at AJ." King laughs at his joke and Cole rolls his eyes. **

* * *

><p><strong>April 15<strong>**th**** on Raw-**

**While Ryback and Cena have the ring and are about to fight, Carousel by Melanie Martinez comes on and the crowd gets up ready to boo and cheer for the newest diva. **

**Ivy Quinn comes skipping out to the beat of her song. She gasps at the reaction that she gets. John Cena looks at the ramp, annoyed that they were interrupted. **

**Ivy holds a smiles as she skips to the ring and then gets in it. **

**"Sweetheart, I don't know what looney bin you walked out from." She tilts her head and looks at Cena. The crowd begins laughing. "You have no business coming out he-" Ivy takes the microphone out of his hands. **

**"You know…you are right. I don't have business coming out here." She looks down at the mic. "But then again, neither do they." The crowd gets louder as The Shield's music begins to play. They start walking down the stands and Ivy looks up and jumps up and down in joy to see them there. They slowly jump the barricade and make their way into the ring. Before Cena knew it, he was brawling with the three in the ring. Cole says. "The Shield completely man handling Cena. And Ryback just watching on." **

**Ivy sat herself on a turnbuckle and began blowing balloons and throwing them to the crowd. **

**"Look at Ivy! She doesn't care about anything going on in the ring right now." She waves mockingly at Ryback as the big guy walks back up the ramp. The Shield does the triple powerbomb on Cena and then they stand tall over Cena as they place their fists together as Ryback looks on. Ivy gets off the turnbuckle and runs over to the three and puts her fist with theirs. She smiles up at them as they just glare at her. Her smile drops.**

**"No?" She asked confused as to why they didn't want her to do that. She holds up a finger telling them to wait. She hops on a turnbuckle and then slowly begins walking on the top rope, balancing herself as best as she could to get to the middle. **

**"What is she doing?" Cole asks but gets his answer when she starts hopping on the rope to get momentum and then jumps high in the air in a shooting star press and falling on Cena's already beat down body. **

**"Woo!" She hoots loudly as the crowd gives hr mixed reactions and she blows kisses at them. She turns back to the Shield and shrugs at them innocently. Walking closer to stand above Cena's body she puts her fist out waiting…just waiting. **

**The three men look at each other. Suddenly they smirk and put their fists out, declaring their unity. **

**_ WWEIvyQuinn- Would I look good in a vest and cargo pants? Hmm…_**

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Adrianna moaned.<p>

"Oh, one more time." Jon moans after her.

"Oh god…yes Give me more!" Her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Mmm…give it to me again."

"Mm, more. I need more!" She moans again.

"God…this is the best ice cream I've ever tasted." Jon took another spoonful and put it in his mouth.

"Oh I know right. Nick told me about this place the last time he went here. I had to check it out this time." They both sat in the middle of his bed in his hotel room with the carton of ice cream in between them. "I love it. It's so creamy and…creamy." Jon chuckles and nods.

"Mm, but we should probably stop eating. At this rate, we'll finish the whole carton tonight." He grabs her spoon and puts the lid back on. She pouts.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Jon comes back from putting the ice cream in the freezer and sees the pout on her lips. He sits back on the bed and kisses the pout away. She smiles. She was so happy he was able to do that now.

"Not unless you want to double your efforts at the gym tomorrow." She nods knowing he was right. He turns the TV on settles on the bed with his back to the headboard. He grabs Adrianna's hand and pulls her onto his lap. They settle on watching Family Guy until Adrianna asks him to turn the volume down. "What's wrong doll?" She moves so she could see his face.

"I need to ask you a couple of things." He nods. "First, the day of Mania when you kissed me, that meant you want to be with me right? I mean I don't have to worry about other girls being around right? Or any of the divas or…backstage interviewers getting in the way right?" She asked hurriedly and he grins grabbing her by the back of the neck and kissing all her worries away.

"Babe…your mine and I'm yours. There's no one else alright." She smiles and nods.

"Mkay…so now that brings me to my next couple of questions. I know that you know that I started filming Total Divas, which means I said yes to Stephanie's offer." He nods, running his hands over her hips. "Everyone in the company now knows that we are together. And my family knows. But no one outside of the WWE knows it. I know that you like to keep your life private and so do I. That's one of the reasons I like you so much. We just understand each other when it comes to our privacy." Jon cups her face.

"Babe, I know that. And I thank you for respecting my privacy. But what are you trying to say? Do you want me to be on Total Divas with you?" She stays quiet. "If you want me to I will." She knew he would say that…but it would be just to make her happy. It would probably end up making him miserable. She couldn't do that to him.

"Please don't take offense to this…but I don't want you on the show." She says softly and Jon closes his eyes.

"Oh thank god." He breathes and Ade giggles. "No offense taken babe, but I just would not fit in with all that. I would probably end up losing my cool and having a breakdown." She nods.

"I know that's why I don't want to force you into this. I want you to be on it because you want to be not because you think it'll make me happy." She places a kiss on his shirtless chest. "Maybe you can make a quick cameo once in a while though?"

"Alright. I can do that. But now that you brought up this whole privacy thing, I have a question." He says. "Do we go public?" She pauses.

She knew that going public was a big decision. Jon had a huge fan base, like she did but his was filled with a lot of fan girls…who were, you could say very passionate. And they were still new when it came to their relationship. It's barely been two weeks. Should they do it so soon?

"Mm, maybe we should wait. At least until we hit the four month mark. I think that's a long enough time to see if this is really going somewhere. I just don't want to make a big deal out of this and going public and then something happens and we end up breaking up. And plus having people in our business, sending me tweets, or firing up at me on Instagram…I really don't want to deal with all of that. They just know we're friends. Maybe we should keep it that way for now."

"I don't think I have ever been more attracted to you then I am now." She giggles as he grabs her and places her underneath him as he places feather like kisses on her neck.

"I might just tell people I have a boyfriend. I just won't say who he is."

"Oh so I'll be the mystery guy. Guy with a big question mark where his face should be." Adrianna nods.

"Mr. Question Mark." She laughs. She looks at the time and sighs. "I should go back to my room." She moves to get up but he stops her.

"You know you can stay with me, you're my girlfriend now." He smiles as he said that. She runs a hand through his hair.

"I know but." She shrugs. "It's still a little soon to share rooms." She kisses his lips lovingly and then gets up. He follows her to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning? Gym at 7?" He nods. "Goodnight." She leans up and kisses him goodnight.

"Night." He watches as she pulls out her card and slides it into the slot to open the door. He makes sure she's safely locked into her room before shutting his.

* * *

><p><strong>April 22<strong>**nd**** On Raw-**

_ WWEIvyQuinn- Back in London…who's coming along for the ride?_

**The Undertaker is inside of the ring awaiting his fate as he is set to face The Shield by himself. They surround the ring, waiting for the proper moment to strike. **

**"King, I'm afraid this may be the last stand for Undertaker ever. No way he can take on the Shield by himself." Cole says. **

**"Or can he?" Ivy Quinn pops up behind both King and Cole making them jump. The crowd cheers for her and she waves at them. **

**"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Cole asks as she takes a seat on the announcers table. **

**"Observing." She smiles as finally the boys get into the ring begin fighting with the Undertaker. Suddenly Kane and Daniel Bryan run down the ramp and join the Phenom. Ivy feigns surprise. As the match begins, Ivy watched on as Ambrose fought Daniel Bryan, Reigns fight Kane, Rollins fight Bryan and they kept on changing tag members until finally Undertaker was tagged in. He was fighting against Ambrose. Ivy gets off the table and runs up to the Shield's side seeing that Reigns and Rollins were laid out somewhere around ringside. She watches Taker deliver a big boot to Ambrose and then the dangerous leg drop. He pins him but Ambrose kicks out at two. Undertaker waits with his arm up ready to choke slam Ambrose. Ivy gets in and stands in between them. Undertaker glares down at her. **

**"Oh no. Ivy get out of there!" Ivy smiles up at him innocently and then places her hand to her mouth to blow him a kiss, releasing a purple like powder on him. Undertaker shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the confusion. "What is she planning?" Ivy kicks Undertaker in the stomach and as he's bent she runs to the ropes and comes back to super kick him but Undetaker grabs her and flips her over. She screams at the position she's in. The crowd is now up on their feet. **

**"Oh no!" Cole exclaims.**

**Taker was about to tombstone her in the middle of the ring. "No! This could kill her!" Just as he was about to do it, Rollins comes in and attacks him. Ivy flees the ring. Dean finally gets up but gets caught into a chokehold and so does Rollins. He was going for a double choke slam but then Taker gets speared by Reigns.**

**Ivy watches on while shaking the nerves from her body. Reigns pins Taker only to get a two count as he looks at her surprised. "What!?" Ivy yells, raising her hands to her head. Her trick should've worked. "It didn't work…IT didn't work!" She yells in anger.**

**"Reigns can't believe it!" JBL exclaims.**

**Ivy slaps the ring a few times in anger. They couldn't lose. **

**Taker tags in Kane as he takes control of Rollins. When he goes for the choke slam, Rollins jumps out of it and sends a kick to the head. That gives him enough time to tag in Ambrose. He goes on the top rope and jumps off only to get caught by Kane and get chokeslammed. Kane tags in Daniel and he gets on the turnbuckle but then Reigns pushes him down. Taker and Kane go over to fight Reigns and Rollins goes to help, leaving Ambrose and Bryan in the ring. Ambrose goes to Daniel who is still on the turnbuckle and is about to suplex him but Daniel headbutts Ambrose and he falls to the mat. Bryan jumps off the top rope but he was met with the mat. Ambrose quickly pins him for the win. **

**"Wait a minute! The Shield are still undefeated!" JBL exclaims. Ivy smirks and Ambrose quickly get out the ring. Ivy runs to him to support his tired body. **

**"And the winners of this match, The Shield!" Justin Roberts says. Ivy watches carefully as they jump the barricade and run off to celebrate. Ivy jumps back into the ring and pulls out three black roses. She places them on Daniel's fallen body. Smirking at the wrestler it quickly drops when the Undertaker and Kane get in and surround her. **

**"Uh oh." Ivy looks back and forth between the two huge wrestlers before smiling and snap her fingers. The lights shut off and when they turn back on…she was gone. Undertaker and Kane look around for the purple haired freak. **

* * *

><p><strong>Smackdown April 25<strong>**th**** 2013**

**Ivy is seen skipping around the back holding a black rose in her hands and snapping the petals off of them and letting them fall to the ground around her. **

**"Ivy." She looks up and smiles. **

**"Boys!" The camera pans out to show the Shield. The crowd boos. "What can I do for you guys?" She asks but continues to pull the petals off. Dean looks over at his team members and then at her. **

**"Yea listen Ive." He looks down at her. "I have a match tonight against-"**

**"The Undertaker." She finishes for him and he glares but hides his anger with a smirk. **

**"Yea right. Listen sweet cheeks, we think that you are great. You are!" She smiles and thanks them. "But…look don't take this the wrong way but I don't want you out there with us tonight." She stops pulling the petals of the rose and looks at him. **

**"What did you just say?" She glares up at him. **

**Seth chuckles and puts a hand up. "Ivy, we're the Shield." He says cockily. "We don't need someone out there cheering us on. We go out there every night and we win because that's who we are. We back up what we say we do." Ivy nods slowly. "So you understand right?" He places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at it for a minute. **

**"You know…both times that I was out there with you guys, you did win." She stated. "Because I helped…it's not like I'm useless."**

**"Oh no, no, no. Of course you're not." Dean shakes his head. Ivy narrows her eyes. "But like we said, we don't need you. So just…go back to playing around with your little magic set or whatever." Dean goes to grab her rose but she slaps the top of his hand. He chuckles. "No hard feelings darling." He subtly touches her cheek. "You're just not cut out for hanging with the Shield." He nods to the boys and they leave…leaving poor ol' Ivy to wallow in her misery. Ivy takes a deep breath and looks down at her naked rose.**

**"Aww…poor Ivy." King says as the crowd boos for the Shield. Especially when Ivy begins to cry…cry black tears. "Oh poor thing." She starts to sob now and wipes her tears with her finger. She looks down at the black tear staining her finger and looks up at the direction the Shield left. Her angry face turned happy and cheerful in a second. She drops the rose on the floor and merrily skips off. **

"Hey. Good luck out there tonight. Don't hurt yourself too much okay?" Adrianna walks up to Jon and kisses him quickly.

"If I get hurt will you play nurse?" He asks keeping her closer to him and she giggles.

"All night long, if I have to." She winks and kisses him again.

* * *

><p><strong>During the match, Ambrose and Taker were equally matched up in this fight. It wasn't until the ref got distracted with Reigns that Ambrose low blowed Taker and gave him the dirty deeds. Just as he was about to pin him, something popped up next to him in a gust of black powder. There lying on the ring, was a single black rose. <strong>

**"Woah now! Who could've done that?" Dean looks around, looking for Ivy. **

**"Where is she? Where is she!?" He yells looks around for the purple haired girl. **

**"Is she even here?" Cole asks searching for her as well. "Look there she is!" Cole points her out and she's seen sitting by the time keepers section. Ivy looks up from her black rose and smiles and waves. The crowd cheers. Dean shakes his head and forgets about her going over to Taker to finish him off but gets caught in Hell's Gate and has to tap out. Ivy holds a big grin on her face. He tapped out… she loved that feeling. He had to tap out because he got distracted by her. Suddenly, Rollins and Reigns come in and begin hitting and kicking Taker. Ivy huffs and crosses her arms as she looks on upset. They take the fight out on ringside. Taker throws Rollins over the barricade and picks up a chair, ready to use it to defend himself. Rollins gets up and climbs on the barricade to fight Taker again. **

**"And Rollins trying to get back into it. And look at this!" As Taker grabbed Rollins by the neck to chokeslam him, Reigns unexpectedly speared him into the time keeper's space…where Ivy Quinn was sitting. **

**Ivy screamed and tried to move but wasn't fast enough and Taker was sent flying to her tiny body. **

**"Roman Reigns sent Taker through the time keepers area…Ivy Quinn caught in the middle of this fiasco."**

**Ambrose picks up a chair and hits Taker with it. They begin taunting him as he's down. Then they pick him up and triple power bomb him through the announcers table. "The Shield with a Triple Power bomb through the table!" Cole exclaims. **

**Seth goes over to Ivy and helps her up as she staggers. **

**"You all right?" She nods. "You good? She's good!" Rollins helps her over and she pushes him away. Rollins gives her a look. **

**"What's up? This was the plan. Why are you so mad?" He tries to bring her over in a hug but she smacks him in the face. The crowd reacts positively. **

**"What! The plan was to throw a huge body my way?!" She glares at him. Reigns places a hand in front of her. **

**"You were in the way. Get over it." She laughs bitterly and turns away. Ambrose gets up and grabs her arm tightly. **

**"Hey we're not done with you!" **

**"Oh!" The crowd yells as Ivy turns and low blows him. Reigns and Rollins run over. Ivy runs over and superkicks them both in the face. She smiles victoriously as she addresses the crowd and they cheer her on. She skips her way back up the ramp. **

* * *

><p><strong>April 29<strong>**th**** Raw**

**The Shield are in the ring. "When we arrived to the WWE, we said we would bring justice to an unjust world and that's just what we've done." Ambrose says.**

**"Brick by brick by brick, we have torn down the wall of injustice that has been building up in this company for years. From the moment we began our crusade at Survivor Series until, well, right now, not a person that has stood in our way has been able to stop us. As a matter a face, we changed the course of WWE we stopped Ryback for becoming WWE champion." Seth says.**

**"And was just the beginning. No one can stop the hounds of justice. Not the great one." Roman says. **

**"Not even a giant...Not a warrior..." Seth adds. **

**"And not even the champ." Ambrose says. "But those men, were mortal. Last week, we looked at immortality right in the face, we forced injustice to the Undertaker." The crowd cheers for Taker. "Dead man, Phenom, call him whatever you want, but call him a victim. For too long The Undertaker has been justice for the WWE, generations bowed down to him, but you see, The Shield bows to no one."**

**"Rest in peace." Roman says. They show a promo about what The Shield did to The Undertaker last Friday. The Shield glare at the promo. **

**"Thing is, justice doesn't care if you're undefeated at WrestleMania, doesn't care if you're the champion, justice doesn't care who you are. When your number gets called, justice strikes without warning. Without mercy." Ambrose continues.**

**"And Now we have some business to discussion with a certain multi-colored, skipping, circus freak." Seth glares as the crowd cheers for Ivy. Ambrose rolls his neck trying to contain his anger. He could still feel the sting between his legs from the powerful low blow she gave him. "We…would like to call Ivy Quinn to come down to the ring. Because we have some things to discuss with her." They wait and wait for the pint-sized Diva to make her way out. **

**"Where is she?" Cole asks as they look around for her. **

**"Yoohoo!" The crowd cheers loudly as they find Ivy sitting by a lucky fan. She looks around surprised by the crowd reactions. "Oh you guys! You're not cheering for little old me are you?" She giggles as they cheer yes. **

**Dean rolls his eyes. "Alright sweet cheeks. Why don't you cut the little innocent girl act and come get into this ring. You didn't think we weren't going to address what you did on Friday?" He glares at her.**

**Ivy shrugs and gets up from her seat, hopping over the barricade. She gets in the ring. She clears her throat and plays around with the dog tags around her neck.**

**"Okay, ask away." Seth steps forward.**

**"We had a plan last Friday." He begins. "You were supposed to be on our side. Take the Undertaker down with us. You know everything we said to you wasn't true." He places an arm around her shoulders. "But instead…you decided to side against us. You low blowed my man over here. Gave us both superkicks." He points to his teammates. "How dare you go against us? Against the Shield? How stupid are you? Really?" Ivy frowns and looks down. "Explain yourself." He crosses his arms and the three men wait. **

**"Okay. Let's do a replay shall we?" She begins. "Yes, I did to agree to help you, like I've been doing since I got here. We? We are a team. You guys and I? The whole fiasco with the distraction and Dean tapping out, which by the way was hilarious." She laughs to herself and Dean growls. "Sorry, sorry. That was just to mess with Undertakers mind. Make him think that he had won but he didn't." She shrugs as the crowd starts to protest. "But you see, I have a little bit of a trust issue problem. I'm working on it. I really am." She admits. "I mean, you guys threw Undertaker on me. How did you think I was going to react? He is not a small man." She glares at him. "Maybe I just snapped, I have a short temper sue me!" She shakes her head. "But you guys should know…I just don't really follow rules. And frankly I don't play well with others." She looks at all three of them. Especially Ambrose. The crowd boos. "Oh get over it! Hate me or love me. Boo me or Cheer me. I don't care! I will do what I want to do whenever I want to do it and I will get it done. There isn't anybody, anywhere that can stop me." **

**"Oh yea? Is that right?" Ambrose approaches her. **

**"Yea it is." She gets in his face and they stare at each other.**

**"Oh boy, look at that stare down. This tension between Ambrose and Ivy…doesn't seem good."**

**_'We're a three man band!' _**

**All of a sudden, they look at the ramp as 3MB comes out. Ivy rolls her eyes in annoyance. **

**"What is this? Ivy looks ready to pummel someone." King says.**

**"Wait one minute...Shield, shut up." Heath says. The crowd cheers. **

**"Whoa, wow." King says.**

**"You think you got business with John Cena and Ryback and Ivy Quinn? You got some unfinished business with 3MB tonight!" Heath continues. Ivy shakes her head. **

**"Yea MB3-"**

**"It's 3MB." Heath Corrects. **

**"Yea whatever listen." She starts. "This here." She points into the ring. "Is grown-ups talking. We don't have time to deal with the little boy rock star fantasy that is NEVER going to happen. Go back up that ramp and stay in the back where you belong." Heath laughs. Drew takes the mic. **

**"Little boy fantasy? Says the girl that dresses like a two year old on Halloween night." The crowd cheers and Ivy's jaw drops. **

**"Excuse me? This is couture!" She screams and the commentators laugh. **

**"She's hilarious." King laughs. **

**"No one wants to hear you freak!" Ivy crosses her arms. "Now if you excuse me let the men here talk. We don't need stragglers hanging off us." Jinder and Heath laugh and Ivy runs over to jump the ropes and attack them but Roman hold her back. **

**"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Drew asks. "We were mere seconds from showing Triple H exactly how we rock and roll." Drew says. "But no, you, The Shield decided to crash our party."**

**"But now, we crash your party and rock your face!" Jinder says **

**"You got to be kidding me..." JBL says.**

**Roman looks amused. Heath kicks the steel steps and 3MB surround the ring.**

**"Did he really say rock you face?" Ivy asks Roman who chuckles. **

**"This might be pretty interesting." King says.**

**"I admire their courage." JBL says.**

**As the three surround the ring, Ivy leans over and blows the purple dust on Drew, who covers his face. She runs to the ropes and then jumps over landing on him with a quick flip in the air. She begins pounding on him as the rest of the band begins fighting The Shield inside the ring. Drew finds a way to push her away and then gets in the ring to help out his mates. **

**All of a sudden, Kane's theme comes on and The Shield stops their attack. Kane and Daniel Bryan walk out. When they gets in the ring, The Shield quickly leaves taking Ivy Quinn with them. They watch as they fight 3MB in the ring. **

**Backstage-**

**The Shield walks backstage getting themselves geared up for their match tonight against Team Hell No. Ivy Quinn was with them. **

**"Hey, thank for helping us today. We appreciate it." Roman begins to say looking down at the purple haired diva. **

**"Oh so now, you thank me. Because I helped you." She snickers. Dean rolls his eyes. **

**"What do you want darling, an apology?" He asks. Ivy thinks about it for a minute. **

**"It wouldn't hurt." She nods. **

**"Alright fine." Dean looks down at her. Their eyes meet. "We are sorry for throwing the Undertaker on you. Do you accept our apology?" She thinks about it . **

**"Fine." She simply says. Seth chuckles. **

**"Hey, she's not that bad. Come on man. She's a good asset." Ivy glares up at Seth. "So, we need to come up with a game plan for tonight-"**

**"Oh, I won't be attending your little match tonight." They stop and look down at her. **

**"What?" Dean glares. "Why not?" He crosses his arms. She shrugs. **

**"Eh, don't really feel like it. Plus I really want to see if you guys can handle a match without me." She winks. "Good luck tonight." She ruffles Dean's hair and skips off as Dean continues to glare at her. **

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Shield Match-<strong>

**"And Cena pulls through!" Cole exclaims. Cena prepares for the AA but his leg gave out and Reigns spears him for the win.**

**"And the winners of this match, The Shield!" Justin says. Ambrose rolls in the ring and they celebrate in the ring.**

**Ivy comes out from the back and looks into the ring. The Shield catches her watching them and they smirk at her. She nods in approval and claps for them. **

* * *

><p><strong>May 2<strong>**nd**** 'Smackdown'**

**Ivy was talking the Bellas backstage. All of sudden the twins look up at something behind Ivy.**

**"What?" She asks confused. The twins back away before bolting off. Ivy slowly turns around and gasps as she gets grabbed in a choke hold. **

**She tries to catch her breath but the powerful hold on neck was blocking her air way. **

**To the main event-**

**The Shield is in the ring taunting Kane with the Tag Team belt that belonged to his teammate Daniel Bryan who they had violently beat up before the match, leaving Kane alone to defend himself against them. Finally, Kane's music hits and he comes out. **

**"Oh my god. He has Ivy Quinn with him!" Cole yells. The Shield stops and glares at the ramp. **

**"The Shield is not happy about this. Not one bit." King says. **

**Kane comes out dragging Ivy Quinn by her hair. She's screaming for him to let her go. But his strong grip was not letting her go. She tried to plant her heels to the ground, anything to stop Kane from hurting her more. The crowd is up on their feet cheering. She could hear the Shield arguing and yelling from the ring. Kane threw her down somewhere near the steel steps and ran into the ring to defend himself against Rollins and Reigns. The two teammates fled the ring and ran over to Ivy to check on her. She was an ally now. She had to be protected. **

**Throughout the match, Ivy stayed ringside in between Rollins and Reigns who were looking out for her. It wasn't until Kane threw Ambrose off the top rope, that they started to get nervous and worried. **

**"Dean get up!" Ivy yells to him as she sees Kane stalking him around. **

**Kane was keeping Ambrose on the other side of the ring, so that they couldn't get to him. Rollins and Reigns and Ivy tried everything they could do to help him. Kane laid Ambrose out with a side slam and pinned but Ambrose kicked out at two. No matter what Ambrose did, Kane would find a way to reverse it. Kane was about to do the tombstone piledriver on him but gets distracted as Rollins gets on the apron and Kane releases Ambrose to kick Rollins in the face. Morgan goes to check on him as he hit his face off the announce table. Ambrose clotheslines Kane out the ring but as he tries to climb out he gets caught by Kane and he pulls him out hitting his head off the announce table.**

**Roman tries to punch Kane but Kane punches him instead and throws him to the steel steps. Ivy looks around seeing that she is now defenseless…Rollins and Reigns are both out. Who is going to save her now? She looks up at Kane as he stalks over to her. **

**"Kane! I am not the problem here!" She says to him and Kane then looks over at the ref as he begins counting. Ambrose distracts the ref long enough for Ivy to blow the familiar purple powder on his face, causing him to get confused for a moment.**

**"Look at Ivy!" Ivy grabs Kane by the shoulders and throws him back into the ring. Ambrose rolls back in and hits Kane's injured knee. He performs the headlock driver and pins him for the win. Ivy checks on Rollins and Reigns as Ambrose comes out to celebrate with them. **

**"Thanks darling." He smirks down at Ivy and grabs her around the neck, planting a kiss on her forehead. She pulls away in disgust. All three members run in to attack Kane, but he seems to be holding his own quite well. As each member surround the ring, Kane never notices Ivy creeping her way behind him. She grabs him by the shoulders and-"**

**"Superkick!" Kane is laid out in the middle of the ring and she signals for the boys to do their thing. They triple power bomb him in the middle of the ring. Ivy kneels down his fallen body and kisses him on the forehead. A single black rose appears in her hand and she lays it on his body as Ambrose comes back in with the tag team titles. He gives one to Rollins and they do their pose over Kane's body as Ivy just laughs sinisterly. **

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Oh! Nice Batman marathon is on TNT tonight!" Adrianna smiles and settles into the couch as she puts the volume up. Jon comes out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt after his shower.

"Baby let's go out tonight." Jon says as he tries to get the control form her hands.

"You mean go out…there?" She points out the window. "Where there's people and noise, and pollution…and people?" She asks laughing in the process as Jon continues to get the control.

"Yes! Come on when is the last time you went out and just had a nice burger, played some pool? Socialized?"

"Jon, our job requires us to socialize all day long." She gives him a look.

"Give me the control. We're going out." She outs his hand out.

"But-but…Batman's on." She gives him the puppy dog eyes and yells in protest as Jon finally gets the control and shuts off the TV, picking her up bridal style and walking her to his room. She had left a suitcase here last night by mistake. He dumps her on his bed.

"You have every Batman movie ever made. You're not missing anything. Now Get dressed. I'll give you two minutes." He winks and walks out of the room to give her privacy. Adrianna sighs and decides that there was no way to get out of this so instead of aggravating him more than she thought he was, she put on some jeans and a flannel shirt and was ready to go.

"Okay lets go." Jon smiles when sees her walk out. "What?" She says confused. He grabs his card and wallet and they walk out of the room. He grabs her hand and kisses it as they walk down the hallway.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're not like a regular girl that takes three hours to get ready, even if we are just going to a bar to get a bite to eat." Adrianna smiles.

"Oh trust me I do need a lot more time to get ready sometimes but like you said it's just a bar." She shrugs.

"And you look beautiful all natural like this anyways." He bops her on the nose and just leans up to kiss him with a smile as the elevator doors shut.

Jon found a pretty nice bar a few blocks from the hotel, so they walked there. They were stopped once in a while on the way there for autographs and pictures. They didn't mind.

"Do you think anyone suspects we're-you know?" Adrianna asks as she takes a sip of her virgin colada.

Jon shrugs. "I don't think so...at least I hope not. I don't want people to start seeing us as a couple and that's all they talk about you know. I don't want it to separate us from our careers." She nods.

Before when they had the talk about where they wanted their relationship to go, Jon wanted to let her know that it's not like he wanted to keep their relationship a secret because he was embarrassed or something. He just felt like if people saw them together as a couple, they would start focusing on that other than their careers. Adrianna nodded and agreed. Another reason why revealing their relationship on Total Divas was not going to happen.

Everyone already knew that Nikki was dating Jon, Brie was dating Bryan and Nattie was engaged to TJ. She knew that going into this, fans might be more focused on the relationships seeing as how that's what will most likely be portrayed on the show. She didn't want to go through that.

"One day though right?" She asks after taking a bite of her burger. He smirks and wipes away some from the corner of her mouth.

"One day doll, I promise." He winks and she giggles just as someone took a picture of them form across the bar. They never noticed though as they were so captivated with each other.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" One of the servers who had been looking at Jon since they got in here approached them, ignoring Adrianna of course.

"Uh no we're good thanks." Jon smiles politely sending the girl on her way. Ade sighs.

"Well that's one thing I'm gonna have to get used to."

"What?' Jon chuckles.

"Having thousands of girls flirting with you and throwing themselves at you and me not being able to tell them to back off." She bites her lip and Jon groans.

"Doll, please don't do that." He shook his head. "You know how I get when you do that." She lets her lip go. "And you think it's any easier for me? These guys are thirsty. Want anything with legs and unfortunately you got beautiful legs for days." Adrianna rolls her eyes. "But the thing is I'm not as chill about that as you are. Any guys looks at you the wrong way and I'll pluck his eyes out." Adrianna leans closer to him.

"Hmm…you know you're really hot when you get all jealous and bothered." She gives him a look.

"Batman marathon?" He asks after a minute. Adrianna claps happily and they pay for their meal and walk back to the hotel.

As they near his room, Jon softly pushes Adrianna on the wall next to the door and traps her in between them. He smiles at her surprised face and leans down to kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer.

"Mmm, Jon. We-Should-Get-In-The-Room-Before-Someone-Sees-Us." She giggles as she talks to him in between his breathtaking kisses. He gives her one last kiss before pulling out his keycard and sliding it into the lock.

"Feel like staying tonight?" Jon asks as he locks the door behind them.

"Yea, why not? Unless you mind." She smiles knowing he wouldn't. He has been wanting to share a room with her for a while. But she figured having separate bedrooms would be better. Especially since they traveled and worked together all the time. She didn't want either one of them to get bored or annoyed with the other.

But a little sleepover now and then never hurt anybody.

"You know I don't mind doll." He playfully hits her behind. Adrianna goes into his bedroom and pulls out something to wear to bed and walks into the bathroom to change and do her nightly routine. She had taken a shower when they got back from the arena so she didn't have to worry about that now.

After they both got ready for bed, they settled into his bed with the remote in between them as they watched the Batman marathon on TV. Jon laid with his head leaning on the fluffy pillows behind him and Adrianna was next to him cuddled up to his side. Jon played around with her hair or would run his fingers through it as they watched and the soft, relaxing feeling of his finger lulled Adrianna to sleep.

She was catching feelings fast. She knew it…she had only met Jon a few months ago and they've only just began dating a few weeks ago. But she was falling in love with him. Every moment of every day, every little thing that he did, the way he looked at her. She loved everything about him. There wouldn't be one thing that she would change. But the constant nagging in her mind would have her doubting this relationship.

Did he feel the same way? Did the big gap in age difference be a problem? Would he ever tell her those three words that she had been dying to hear from someone for so long? And the biggest question of all…would Nate somehow be back to ruin the happiness that she has been dying to get since she left him?

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I'm kind of liking these long chapters!<strong>

**So how did you like Ivy's debut? I personally loved it!**

**So it is decided, Adrianna will be on Total Divas but without Jon. Sorry anyone that wanted Jon to be on the show but i personally don't feel like Jon would even want to be on a reality show and i kind wanted to stay true to who he is. Maybe in the long run, he might become a regular but seeing as they are just starting to date, it's not gonna happen. **

**Their relationship is a secret for now. I dont know when I will reveal their relationship but just stay tuned! **

**Next chapter is in the process of being finished. **

**Leave me some reviews loves!**

**Whitttyyy76**


	11. Chapter 11 The Joker To Her Harley

_**Heaven In Your Eyes**_

**Note- Hello my loves! I hope you guys are enjoying Raw right now. Talk about a big announcement tonight right? -.- wrong! That was so weak. **

**Anyways here is the new chapter! I have been watching a lot of old Batman cartoon episodes with Harley and this is kind of where i got the concept of this chapter a little from. Meaning Ivy's character in WWE. **

**I think from this point on, I will post Total Divas episode along with the regular chapters. I think i will do it every other chapter. Or i may wait until it's July in my story so it won't confuse everyone so much. I'll see what I'll do.**

**"Thank you all for the amazing love. We are close to a hundred reviews! Just a few more. I can't thank you enough for being with me through this journey! I love you all! **

**Enjoy everyone! Dont forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**_May 6_****_th_****_ Monday Night Raw_**

**"Well what a terrific six man tag-team match we have set to go on right now and look who is joining us on commentary King! Ivy Quinn." The crowd gives mixed reactions as she is shown sitting next to Cole with a headset on. She seems to be wearing a cheerleading outfit that had the Shield's logo on it.**

**"Hello wonderful gents." She grins and swivels around in her seat, playing with a black rose in her hands. The bell rings for the match to begin. **

**"Ivy we saw you before come out as one of Fandango's dancers. We didn't even really know you could dance." Ivy giggles innocently. **

**"Oh there's a lot of things you don't know about me just yet Cole mine!" Cole shakes his head. **

**"Ivy, you have been with the Shield since you made an epic appearance at WrestleMania. You know these guys. The way they think, the way they are. Can they even stopped?" Ivy looks over at Cole confused. **

**"What kind of question is that Cole? Can they be stopped? Have you not seen them since they made their debut at Survivor Series?" She points to the ring where Dean and Jimmy Uso were still going at it. "They've taken out superstar after superstar. Legend after legend. Hell even Hall of famers! They can't be stopped." She smiles. "And now with me in their corner…they're indestructible." She smirks. **

**Well King let's bring it to you. What do you think other teams need to do to stop these guys."**

**"Cole, I don't think there is an answer for that. Like Ivy said. We've seen every team go up against them and try everything under the sun to stop them and so far nothing has worked."**

**"Exactly, because nothing can work. They are in-de-struck-tible." She says slowly. Seth jumps on the turnbuckle ready to kick one of the twins in the head when he's met with a big right hand. Ivy cringed. **

**"Oh, that's gotta hurt." They continue to watch the match and catch Ivy smiling to herself. **

**"Ivy why so happy? What are you smiling about?" JBL asks her and she sighs. **

**"They're so hot!" She exclaims and some of the females in the crowd cheer along for her. Dean turns around and winks at her. **

**"Ivy what do you think will happen when they have their first loss?" Ivy rolls her eyes. **

**"That's nothing to think about because it's never going to happen. Do you not see them?"**

**"Well let me tell you this, the Shield will not go undefeated their entire career. They won't." King says. **

**Ivy glares at him. "You keep telling yourself that King. Woo!" She exclaims as Seth delivers a kick to the head to Jey, sending him off the apron. **

**"Rollins with a cheap shot." Cole says. Soon enough Jimmy recovers and delivers a Samoan drop. After that Dean gets tagged in, but so does Kofi. Kofi begins gaining the upper hand against Dean. Kofi seems to get the win after he does a cross body and pins Dean but Reigns comes in a breaks it up. He begins to fight with one of the Usos and ends up giving him a hurtful clotheslines that had Ivy bouncing in her seat. **

**"Did you see that clothesline!" **

**Kofi was on the top rope along with Dean until Kofi hits him off. Ivy takes off her head set and begins distracting the Ref with enough time for Rollins to throw Kofi off the top rope. Dean picks him up and does his finisher for the win. **

**Ivy smirks and walks back to the commentators. "What did I say guys? This is their yard and they will let everyone know it." She turns back and giggles as the Shield smirk at her from the ring. **

**_WWEIvyQuinn- I think I'm developing some weird form of love for the Shield? Is that normal? _**

* * *

><p>"How's Total divas going for you? Do you like it?" Celeste asks as she, Adrianna, and April have a sleepover at April's hotel room. Adrianna nods.<p>

"Yea it's going great. I'm enjoying the time a lot and fans seem to be liking the idea as well. They've already gotten to see some sneak peeks and they can't wait until it premieres in June."

"What about Jon is he happy about it?"

"He's happy for me. He's actually the one that convinced me to do it really." Celeste looks surprised.

"Really? That's kinda shocking." She laughs and Ade joins her.

"I know right? But I told him he didn't have to worry about being on the show. Maybe just make a quick appearance once in a while. But no one outside of WWE knows we're dating anyways so what's the point." April nods.

"Yea and plus you two are so new. You don't need other people into your relationship, putting negative thoughts and bad vibes in it. I'm actually really proud that you decided to keep it a secret for now. I know most girls wouldn't do that. Especially with someone like Jon." Ade tilts her head.

"Why Jon?" She asks.

"Oh not saying that's a bad thing. I just mean that people know how Jon is. He's private, he's kind of a loner, any other girl would gloat and brag about how they tied him down. You didn't do that." Adrianna smiles.

"If I'm gonna gloat about anything it will be more than just tying Jon down." Adrianna giggles.

Celeste smiles at her. "You're really happy aren't you?" Ade blushes.

"Yea, I am." She looks down. "I missed this feeling. Having someone there for you. Not judging you. Putting you down all the time. He's…he's everything." She admits.

"You love him." Adrianna purses her lips. "Don't deny it. You do!"

"Isn't it too soon for that though?" April rolls her eyes.

"You guys have been friends for a while. You love him, it's okay to feel that way. Even that soon." Adrianna shrugs. "Don't even finish what you are about to say. "Jon feels the same way. Everyone can see it. He's crazy about you. If you don't believe that then…you shouldn't be with him." She sighs.

"You're right. Like always." April smiles victoriously.

"So…" Celeste gives her a look. Adrianna asks her what's up. "You guys haven't…you know?" Ade blushes even more.

"No! Not yet. Celeste we just started dating. What kind of girl do you think I am?" She laughs.

"Hey, it's Jon. I mean I would've jumped his bones a long time ago. But…" Ade shakes her head.

"Trust me. Everytime I'm near him, I have to control myself…He's…ugh god the words can't even come out. His body, his voice, his arms. Everything about him just turns me on so much." April laughs. "I haven't felt that feeling in a long time either." She giggles but then it goes away quickly. "But there's something I have to tell you guys." She looks at them. "I still haven't told him about Nate."

"What? Adrianna!" They exclaim.

"Don't yell at me. I know. This is bad but I haven't found the right time to tell him. Everything has been going so perfect…I don't want to worry him with this."

"He should be worried Ade! Nate is a very dangerous guy! If he gets near you again…who knows what he can do this time." Ade leans back.

"I know you guys are right. But I am so scared to tell him."

"He's not the only one you should tell… you are keeping this from your family as well. Ade you can't keep this secret forever."

"I did a very good job of keeping it hidden before. If he comes back, I can do it again."

"No! You wanna know why? Because we are not going to cover for you this time. You promised us you would tell your family and you never did. WE let it go that time but if this happens again? We're not gonna be there to cover for you. We can't see you go through that much pain again." April tells her.

"And how do you think Jon's gonna feel knowing that you kept this from him for so long?" Adrianna gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Can we please talk about something else now? This sleepover was supposed to be fun." She shuts the bathroom door. Celeste and April look at each other. What do they do about this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 9<em>****_th_****_ 2013 Friday Night Smackdown_**

**Ivy Quinn was ring side with Seth and Roman as they cheered for Dean during his match against Daniel Bryan. She was once again wearing her Shield cheerleading outfit and was doing cartwheels and getting the crowd hyped flinging her Pom Poms around. Ivy looked up in adoration as Dean would look back at her every now and then and wink. She would fan herself or sigh happily. "Is there a budding romance going on between Ivy and Dean? Look at the way they look at each other." Everything was going swell until Seth tries to interfere making Kane come to the rescue. Reigns goes in to break Daniel from Dean. Then the two Shield members begin beating up Kane outside of the ring. **

**Ivy gasp as an unlikely person comes to Daniel's rescue. Kofi Kingston comes in, and takes his revenge out on Dean. The bell rings and Ambrose is declared winner by DQ. **

**Ivy gets on the apron and begins yelling at Kofi. "Hey get off my puddings!" **

**"Did she just call Dean her puddings?" **

**The crowd cheers for Kofi. "The United States Champion Kofi Kingston!" Cole exclaims. Kofi kicks Deans in the face and sends him flying off the apron. Then he sets his eyes on Ivy. **

**"Who the hell do you think you are! Don't touch my puddings like that!" She gets in his face and Kofi looks at the crowd. The crowd begins chanting Yes! As they know what he wants to do. **

**Kofi also kicks Ivy off the apron and she falls onto Ambrose. She stands back up ready to get back in the ring and teach him a lesson but Dean grabs her and the Shield escapes through the crowd. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 13<em>****_th_****_ Monday Night Raw_**

**Ivy was skipping backstage throwing roses around her after coming back from cheering on her Shield boys. More specifically Dean. She wore the Shield themed cheerleading outfit that looked adorable on her. When she hears the Bellas laughing about something next to her she runs up to them. **

**"Double Trouble! How are you two peas in a pod?" She pulls out a bouquet of roses from her back. "Roses?" Nikki and Brie give her fake smiles. **

**"We were just talking about Kaitlyn's fake secret admirer." Brie smirks. **

**"Yea it's so obvious that it's someone she knows sending her all of that stuff and she's playing it off as if someone is actually interested in her." Nikki rolls her eyes. **

**"She's so pathetic." Brie and Nikki continue to talk amongst themselves as they leave as if Ivy was never there. Suddenly Ivy got a thought in her clever, psychotic brain of hers. **

**"Huh…" An evil smirk appears on her lips and she struts off to get her plan in motion. **

**_AJ Lee vs. Natalya-_**

**Kaitlyn and the Bellas were sitting commentary during the match along with Khali and Hornswoggle. **

**Cole was asking Kaitlyn about her secret man when suddenly Ivy appears from under the announcers table. **

**"Ivy!" She looks around confused before she smiles. "What-what are you doing here?" **

**"Seriously can you be anymore of freak?" Brie glares at her and Nikki fixes her hair. Ivy ignores her goes over to Kaitlyn. **

**Kaitlyn looks at her confused. "Ivy." She nods At her. "What can I do for you? I'm trying to watch the match." Ivy sits down on her lap. The crowd cheers. **

**"Kaitlyn no need to get agitated. You seem a little stressed." She starts running her hand through her hair. Everyone could tell this was another side to Ivy. The more sultry, siren side of Ivy. The Poisonous Side. "Here." She puts both of her hands in Kaitlyn's hair and pulls out a small jewelry box that seemed to fit a bracelet. Kaitlyn looks surprised. **

**"Um, wow. Where did that come from?" She asks nervously. **

**"Do you wash your hair much? Gross." The Bellas comment. Ivy smiles. **

**"Someone very special wanted me to give this to you." She places the box in her hands and Kaitlyn opens it up with a grin. **

**"I wonder what this is!" Kaitlyn opens the box and doesn't see anything in it. It's an empty box.**

**"Umm…" She shakes the box and shows it around. "There's nothing in here." Ivy chuckles.**

**"Oh of course there's something in there. Here hand it over." She takes the box and puts her hand in it. The crowd cheers when her hand begins disappearing into the tiny box. She was elbow deep into the box when she gasps. "Found it!" She pulls out fourteen carrots. She begins to laugh hysterically. **

**"Get it?! 14 Karats!" Kaitlyn doesn't seem amused. "Oh, come on! Let's turn that frown upside down!" **

**"Look at AJ!" Cole says returning the attention back to the ring. AJ wins by submission. The Black Widow. Ivy claps and smiles. **

**"Ok you know what? I've had enough of you!" Kaitlyn pushes Ivy off her and goes over to help Natalya. Ivy glares at Kaitlyn's back. **

**"Hey Kitty Cait?!" She yells and as soon as Kaitlyn turns she spears her into Natalya.**

**"Oh my god! Did you see the power behind that spear!" Ivy laughs as the crowd boos. She crawls on top of Kaitlyn and plants a kiss on her cheek. **

**"14 Karats!" She cheers and the crowd continues to boo! "Shut up that was funny!" She blows the Bellas a kiss and skips up the ramp humming to herself.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 16<em>****_th_****_ 2013 Friday Night Smackdown_**

**Ambrose was standing ringside watching his brother's match against the Usos. Ivy Quinn was with him wrapped around his arm. She wasn't paying much attention to the match. She was too busy admiring Dean's handsome face. "Look at those two…" JBL chuckles. Dean looks down at Ivy and smirks at her. She sighs happily and fans herself. "They're so in love…" Cole shakes his head. **

**"Ivy seems more preoccupied with Ambrose other than the match. Guys she seems to be in her best behavior as of recently. She hasn't interfered much in the Shield's matches." If you asked Ivy what happened during the match…she would've had no idea what you were talking about. It wasn't until the Shield's music hit that she pulled away from Ambrose and went into the ring to raise their hands in victory. **

**"Yea, but don't let that fool you. Ivy is smart. I think she knows what she's doing." **

**The hounds start attacking the fallen Uso. Ivy sits on the turnbuckle and smiles as she watches on. Kofi Kingston comes in out of nowhere and fights the Shield by himself. Ivy puts a hand to her mouth and fakes being shocked. They throw him out of the ring but he comes back in with a steel chair and hits Ambrose in the back The shield get out of the ring. Ivy jumps off the turnbuckle and lands in Roman's arms. Roman carries her over to the barricade and helps her over where Seth grabs her so she doesn't fall. The Shield and Ivy look back at the ring as Kofi begins talking trash. **

**_WWEIvyQuinn- My poor Pudding…time to play nurse…but first I need to see a bunny about some carrots… #TeaPartyTime_**

**Later on- **

**_Kaitlyn vs. Ivy Quinn_**

**"This is Ivy Quinn's first match since her debut at WrestleMania isn't it? Josh Matthews asks as Kaitlyn waits for Ivy to get in the ring. **

**"I think it is Josh and what better opponent to have tonight than Kaitlyn. Just this Monday Night on Raw she embarrassed Kaitlyn by well playing a mean prank on her pretending that she had a gift from her secret admirer. **

**Ivy smiles and gets in the ring. She takes off her top hat and puts her hand into it. Kaitlyn crosses her arms. **

**Ivy chuckles and pulls out a white bunny eating a carrot. She laughs at her own personal joke and then puts the bunny back in the hat. She flips the hat over to show everyone that it was empty. **

**The match went back and forth for a while. Kaitlyn having the upper hand most of the time. It wasn't until Ivy distracted the ref enough to blow the familiar purple powder in Kaitlyn face and run to the ropes before finishing Kailtyn off with a tilt-a-whirl head scissor ddt and winning the match. The crowd booed as the ref raised her hand in victory. **

**"Beautifully executed finisher. She calls that the Merry Go Round." Cole says. Ivy places a black rose on Kaitlyn's body before skipping away. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>'May 18<em>****_th_****_ 2013 Extreme Rules'_**

Adrianna was putting the finishing touches on her look for tonight. She wasn't due to go out tonight but she still wanted to look presentable, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, sending her back into a strong chest. Soft little kisses peppered her neck and she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. "Well you look beautiful." Jon whispers into her ear.

He turns her around to face him. She leans up wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Mmm…thank you." She mumbles against his lips. "I'm excited for tonight. Your match, Colby and Joe's match." She smiles and he nods.

"You coming out with me tonight? Be my little cheerleader. You should definitely wear that cheer leading outfit again." They laugh as she playfully hits his chest.

"No, I'm not going out there with you guys tonight. This is your moments. I don't want to ruin it by being out there. No distractions. No interference."

"You won't doll. I want you out there tonight." She smiles at him.

"You'll do fine. I'll be watching from back here. Good luck." She leans up and gives him one last passionate kiss before walking him to the gorilla. She lets him do his usual routine before he goes out.

Adrianna sits in the back alongside Nikki and Brie and watch the match.

"There goes your man." Nikki nudges her and she blushes. Adrianna was so into the match. Nothing was moving her attention away from it.

Oh!" She cringed as Kofi's boot connected with the side of Dean's head. "That looked like it hurt."

She was on the edge of her seat until finally Dean did his finisher and won the match, becoming the new US champ. She raises her hands up.

"Yay!" She exclaims. Nikki and Brie laugh as they see her run off to be the first to greet him. Jon comes out from the back along with Colby and Joe. She smiles as soon as he sees her and he runs over and picks her up, twirling her around. "Congrats Champ." She grabs his face and kisses him. "I'm so proud of you."He chuckles.

"My other prize guys!" He raises her up and lifts her with one arm and raises his title with the other. She laughs and is incredibly surprised at the strength of her boyfriend. She wasn't complaining though, it was a total turn on.

"Come on, let's get you to the locker room. You must be exhausted." He nods and wraps his arms around her waist, walking with her back to the locker room.

Later on in the night, Colby and Joe also won Gold with the tag team titles. She loved when Jon came in the ring and all three celebrated their victories. The way those three best friends supported each other and loved each other. It was a wonderful sight to see. She knew that she was blessed to have them in her life.

"Congrats to you guys too!" Adrianna hugged Colby and Joe as they walked back from the match.

"Thanks baby. It feels good to be champs!" Colby yells and hits his title.

"Now we need you to be champ girl and we will all be unstoppable." Joe smirks. She looks down and nods.

"Yea, that would be nice huh." She smiles thinking of what it would be like to hold that title. "One day."

_WWEIvyQuinn- My boys are champs tonight. I am so proud of them! So excited, I almost set their titles on fire by accidents…don't ask why I was playing with fire._

**'****_May 20_****_th_****_ Monday Night Raw'_**

**Ivy Quinn comes out in her ring gear. Her sparkly jester cane in her hands as she walks down the ramp. A smirk clear as day on her lips as she looks at her opponent who happens to be Aksana. She hops over the ropes and gets on the turnbuckle to address the fans. They give her mixed reactions which she loves. She jumps down and looks at Aksana. **

**_'Ding Ding Ding'_**

**"Oh, I gotta tell you. Ivy may be crazy and a little scary but she is one beautiful Diva. I tell you." King says.**

**"I think the fact that she's with Ambrose makes her less attractive to me." JBL says.**

**"JBL I don't think they're together. Is it confirmed?" Cole laughs. **

**"Do you not see them together every week? It's adorably sickening the way she looks at him."**

**Ivy and Aksana circle around each other before locking together. Aksana puts her in a headlock before kicking her in the stomach and dropping her face first into the mat. **

**"Ooh!" Cole exclaims. Ivy quickly gets up but gets caught in a back breaker. Aksana goes to pin but Ivy kicks out at two. Aksana begins to laugh and taunts Ivy. She sits up and glares at her. Aksana starts to take control of the match. Ivy grabs Aksana by the back of the neck and pulls her into the corner turnbuckle. Aksana holds her face in pain. Ivy begins sending kicks and elbows to her face until the ref tells her to stop. Aksana tries crawling away but Ivy is much faster and grabs her in a lotus lock. "Oh look at Ivy go!" Aksana screams trying to get out of the painful submission. After a minute she does and Ivy hits the mat in frustration. She leans on the ropes, trying to get back into it. When she turns around Aksana was right there waiting for her. **

**She grabs Ivy in her arms and scoop slams her into the mat. Then she grabs her leg and performs a single leg boston crab. Ivy groans in pain and tries to crawl to the ropes but they were too far. **

**"Is she going to tap?" Somehow, she finds a way to reverse the submission and pushes Aksana away with her other leg. She gets up quickly and runs to the opposite rope and jumps on Aksana giving her the Merry Go Round. She pins her for the win. **

**Ivy stays on Aksana's body and pulls out a black rose and places it on her. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Shield vs. Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston<em>**

**"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw and with us as always is the lovely Ivy Quinn ready to see her boys in action." Ivy sits next to JBL. **

**"Cowboy." She greets him. She swivels around in her seat and looks on. "I think I should become like a permanent person during commentary don't you guys think?" She smiles. **

**"I would love it! You crack me up." Ivy giggles. **

**"Oh you stop. Such a charmer." **

**The Shield and their opponent go back and forth for most of the match. **

**"Ivy, everyone has been wondering. You have been here with the Shield but as of late you've maintain…well shall I say a very good behavior. You didn't come out during their match at Extreme Rules and so far, I cant remember the last you've interefered in a match." **

**"Well Cole, see I've been doing a lot of soul searching. And I realized that I have just been a real rotten egg." She nods sadly. "I mean I try to be nice, try to be good. But it all comes down to something more psychological. My shrink says it's all my random personalities." She shrugs. King chuckles. **

**"Your shrink?" **

**"Yes! My shrink." She glares. "I have been going to therapy and it seems to work. I'm almost sane!" She cheers happily. **

**"You're almost sane?" **

**"Yes! See it says it right here in my file." She grabs JBL's hat and pulls out a yellow folder. **

**"Woah." JBL laughs. **

**"See right here." She points out and JBL reads. **

**"Well it seems that you are seeing a shrink at a mental institution. But it says you have a few more test to run before they can determine if you are sane enough to be around people." She waves off that comment. **

**"I am perfectly fine to be near people. I'm a real people person! Ah!" She claps and cheers as Roman delivers a spear and takes the win for his team. "My boys. Aren't they amazing?" She gushes and rushes over to celebrate with them.**

_WWEIvyQuinn-The Joker to my Harley Quinn -_was the caption to Adrianna's instagram picture where Dean was holding his title up with a smirk on his face and Adrianna looked up at him with adoration.

**_'May 23_****_rd_****_ Smackdown'_**

**Ivy was ringside along with Seth and Roman as they watched Dean defend his title against Kofi Kingston. She was waving her Pom Poms around and chanting Dean's name. Dean ends up losing by disqualification from the Shield and Ivy keeps on chanting his name. Randy Orton and Sheamus come in to Kofi's rescue. Ivy hides behind the steel steps, not wanting to face Orton. She hasn't seen much of him since she RKO'ed him at WrestleMania. **

**After a minute, Teddy Long comes out. "Just a minute! Just a minute playas. Now this show is not going to end like that. Now since all six of you all are in there, we are gonna have ourselves a six man tag team match!"**

**The crowd cheers. Dean smirks. "The Shield will face Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus! And it is going to start right now!" Teddy says. The Shield look pleased with this. "Oh and Miss Ivy." He calls out to her as she still hides behind the steps. "Don't think I didn't see you there sweety pie." She waves at him nervously. "I just thought I should let you know. Your shrink paid me a visit today." She furrows her eyebrows. "It seems unfortunate for me to have to tell you this but you did not pass all of your final exams." She gasps as three big burly men in nurses outfits come out. "I'm sorry to say this…but you are no longer a safe person to be around." She throws her Pom Poms on the ground and runs to the Shield and hides behind them. **

**"Guys….take her away." **

**"No!" She shakes her head and runs to the announcers table getting under it. "You'll never take me!" The crowd is up on their feet chanting 'Yes' as the three men finally grab Ivy and take her away up the ramp. **

**"No! I'm sane! I'm sane! You can't do this to me! I'm a people person dammit!" The Shield try to go to her rescue but get stopped by Randy, Sheamus, and Kofi. **

**The crowd continue to chant Yes as the three men take her kicking and screaming to the back. **

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage- <strong>

**"Let me go! Hey that's not yours to touch fat man!" She yells at one of them and is embarrassed as every WWE superstar and Diva see her get escorted into an ambulance. **

**"I'll be back! I'll be back and you will all regret this!" She screams as the doors to the ambulance slam shut and she's driven away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Talk about crazy pants! That Ivy is a wild child!<strong>

**This chapter was also a little test run to see if i wanted Dean and Ivy together or have her paired with another superstars. **

**So far the superstars i have thought of are Seth, Roman, Randy, and of course Dean. Have no clue what i will do though. **

**So Adrianna has not told Jon about something very important. Hell she hasnt even told her family about it! Do you think this could ruin her relationship with Jon if she keeps avoiding this talk...uh oh. :S yikes! **

**Dont forget to leave your reviews and check out the outfits on my polyvore account! I have her ring gear all done up and did! Go check it out. **

**I'll check in tomorrow. Promise!**

**Love ya!**

**Whitttyyy76**


End file.
